Curse of the Pure Match
by Cece'sPhoenixRises
Summary: Two people with false perceptions of each other unite during the evening of the Slytherin Yule kick off party. Things get hectic with learning new truths, discovering families, activating curses and dealing with two meddling red heads that take things to far. Hermione has a whole new life to deal with when she wakes up that is if she even does wake up.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Story of Harry Potter, that is J.K Rowling, I just like to play with Draco... I make no money off this story... blah blah blah**

 **PLEASE NOTE**

 **1\. I KNOW there will be grammar, spelling and homophonic error's in this story.**

 **2\. I do NOT need to be reminded about them.**

 **3\. If you are bothered by such error's feel free to read something else.**

 **4\. I write for fun and to share my idea's and story's, NOT as an English Final.**

 **5\. This is my first EVER Fanfiction written.**

 **6\. I am a Dramione fan 100%. I will probably only ever write Dramione and I am not a fan of Ron Weasley.**

 **7\. This is rated M to be safe and as a mother I would not want my children reading this.**

 **8\. I will update regardless of reviews but I do greatly appreciate them.**

 **9\. This is a writing in progress, I write a chapter then I post so errors are more likely to occur.**

 **10\. I have learned my lesson and will only post completed works after this story is done.**

 ******* Please enjoy*******

* * *

"Come on Hermione you owe me." The red head said as she flop's herself onto the brunettes bed.

Raising her eyebrow, the brunette scoff's at the other girl. "And what exactly do I owe you for may I ask?"

Smiling in triumph the red head declares. "I have you know that I have convinced Ron that you would be the perfect girl to give his virginity to"

"GIN," the brunette gasp, aghast at her friend's declaration.

"Don't look at me like that Hermione, it's perfect. You being muggleborn and all means you don't have to worry about the curse of the "pure match" like us pureblood's. Ron finds you acceptable and you're in love with him anyways." The girl states with a shrug of her shoulders. "I don't understand what the problem would be."

"I am NOT in love with Ron, Ginny." Looking affronted by the idea, "that's the problem."

"Sure you keep telling yourself that," Ginny snickers to herself. "Everyone knows you're in love with him and that you guys will end up together."

"Who is everyone? Not just that but what happens if I don't want to give away my virginity?" She questions the other girl. "Curse or not, I am in no rush to lose my virginity." _Especially to your brother_ , she thought to herself.

"Come on Hermione, you can't be a stuck up prude your whole life." Ginny scoffs at her friend. "Ron is doing you a favor in giving you his virginity and taking yours." Shaken her head in frustration at her friend. "The least you can do is be a little grateful, he could just give it to Lavender, but he chooses you."

Rolling her eyes at the red head the brunette turns around to put away her school work. She had been working on it in the peaceful quiet of her dorm before Ginny had come barging into her room demanding Hermione take her to the Slytherin Yule Party. Ginny had overheard her co-head, Theo Nott inviting her to it and has since been relentless in trying to get Hermione to take her.

Thinking back to Ginny's comment on Ron picking her to grace with his virginity she gives a undignified snort. "Yeah right," she looks back towards Ginny. "He probably just wants to make sure the curse is taken care of. Without the worry about activating it with me so he can continue on with Lavender like nothing ever happened between us." Shaking her head at the audacity of them she responds. "I am not some tool for him to use to dodge the curse that every pureblood wizard is trying to dodge. It is my virginity at stake here also." She stands facing Ginny a little affronted by their attitude towards her.

Ginny stands up annoyed and places her hands on her hips while giving an exasperated look at her. "Look Hermione, the fact is that both you and Harry owe our family. We have welcomed you into our home with open arms and have been the wizarding family you never had or would have had if it weren't for us." Ginny states before staring Hermione right in the eye. "Ron has saved your guys lives many times and it would be good of you to remember that."

Raising one eyebrow Hermione continues to stare back at the girl, until Ginny flinches and looks away. "Oh, really," Hermione drawls out hardening her stare a little at the red head who is now surveying her room.

Nodding her head while shrugging her shoulders as if Hermione had agreed to her assessment Ginny continues, "I mean even if he does bed you to get by the curse and then beds others after, it is the least you could do as a thank you for all our family has done for you." She declares with no qualms at its offences declaration. "I'm sure you and Ron will end up together so in the end he will come back to you." Ginny concludes smirking in confidence that Ron and Hermione would end up together.

"That's great," Hermione sarcastically remarks.

"If Harry was muggleborn I would be whiling to give my virginity, but seeing that he is a half-blood I am not positive that the curse won't activate and effect us." Ginny shivers at the thought of activating the curse. "So I have decided that before Harry and I end up together that I need to make sure that won't happen by making myself available to a wizard who I know has already lost it and has some experience under his belt." Shrugging her shoulders at the fact to her the loss of her virginity was no big deal before her face involved into a hungry grin. "At least then the experience will be enjoyable for me, which is why I _need_ you to take me to the Slytherin Yule party." She demands at the end with an emphasized stomp of her foot.

Ignoring the ridiculous tirade, the red head just had, Hermione just rolls her eyes at the girl. As if she or Harry owed Ron Weasley for anything, the only thing he has saved in his life was his food falling from his fork. Sighing loudly, she thinks for a moment. She really just wanted to be left alone tonight as well as the rest of the year if she had a say in it. The determined begging that Ginny was capable of was something she wasn't looking forward to fending off all evening also though. Looking back at the girl she sighs again at the pleading look Ginny was giving her. Rubbing her face in though of what Ginny had just said about bedding a Slytherin she looks towards her inquiringly. "Please tell me you are not going to go after Theo Ginny? We are Head's together and it would make it so awkward knowing that you two have done it, not to mention I think he is dating Daphne Greengrass." She questions the girl.

"Theo Nott yuck, Merlin no, I have my eyes on a Italian lover who from the stories I have been told can make me purr." Ginny says with a hungry grin.

Shaking her head at the girl Hermione responds, "Theo is a nice guy and not that bad but really Ginny Zabini, are you serious?"

"Why not, I heard that him and Malfoy both lost it in fourth year to some Beauxbatons beauty's. I have heard that since then they have been doing their part in making sure no girl can be caught in the curse, if you know what I mean." She smiles lavishly while bobbing her eyebrows suggestively.

"That's disgusting to say. You should be careful of rumors Ginny. If you believed the rumours I have also heard, then I spent the year in the tent banging both Harry and Ron, and we both know that in no way happened. Zabini and Malfoy don't deserve to be treated like pieces of meat."

Huffing the red head grabs hold of the brunette shoulders and looks her in the eyes. "You don't get it Hermione seeing as you are only a muggleborn, for pureblood's it's serious business with great consequence's that can not be undone." Ginny tightens her hold on the older witch.

"It's just marriage right? I mean I was taught you should wait for marriage, but I believe it should be with someone special that you care a great deal about if not already love. If you love the guy I don't see what's the big deal." Hermione shrugs her shoulders trying to release herself from Ginny's hold.

"Of course you wouldn't and it isn't just marriage, it is so much deeper and in many ways invasive then a simple marriage that anyone can get. If two purebloods, or a pureblood and a half-blood, if the half-blood family line is purer then half. If they lose their virginities together they become blood and soul bonded, _forever_. Both will be marked with the house crest of the others makers. They can never stray from their marital bed without great pain or illness falling upon them. They also can not prevent children from being conceived by magical means, as it is the need to procreate and continue the pureblood line that is the fuel to there marriage. It the reason to curse was invented to make sure that the pureblood line's always prospered." Ginny stomps her foot the importance of her explanation and frustration about the lack of concern Hermione was expressing.

Shrugging her shoulders to try to get Ginny to release her hold she still had on her, Hermione comments. "I get it Ginny; I guess being a muggleborn I don't see what is so bad knowing it can't happen to me."

"It is forever Hermione. No divorce, no separation, fully till death do you part marriage. If it is a extremely strong bond, or a "fated pure match" I have been told there is some unique abilities you can receive and your children are more likely to be more powerful. However, I have honestly never heard of that happening, if it has it would have been over a hundred years ago. There is no privacy and no way out of the bond. You are trapped. I know you might not think it is a big deal but this happened to my parents, they aren't fated so they just got stuck with the inability to prevent pregnancy's. That's why I have so many siblings. My dad had to go the muggle way to prevent my mom from becoming pregnant again. She lost 5 babies after me and the last one almost killed her. My dad wasn't whiling to chance it anymore, and unlike most other purebloods is not afraid of muggle things. I want to play Quidditch professionally and I can't do that if I am always nocked up. It would destroy my dreams." Ginny almost yells the end of her explanation while shaking Hermione's shoulders desperately to have her understand. "Most pureblood females wouldn't hide from it due to them thinking it is a sure way snag a rich pureblood wizard in good standing. However most of them are also gold digging socialites. Which is why most wizards run from it and have been taught to never bed a virgin pureblood for their first." Shaking her head, she finishes with her final plea of why going to the party is so detrimental to her future. "With Harry being a Potter, one of the sacred 28, I am not whiling to gamble on him and I not activating the curse. So please for me, let's go to the party."

Hermione closes her eyes and sighs deeply. This truly is one of the last things she needed right now. All she wanted was to study before she left for break to deal with her parent's house. She had only come back to Hogwarts to finish her N.E.W.T's and then was planning to leave Hogwarts and the wizarding world behind to get on with her life. She had no intentions in staying fully in the wizarding world after she graduated. There was a whole world out there that she desired to experience and see. After the death of her parents when she was on the run with Harry she concluded that she didn't fit in either the wizard or the muggle world. She always dreamt of traveling the world and now that her parents had passed there was nothing holding her tight to either worlds. Now that she was alone she thought it would be the perfect time to explore the world. The idea was even better now that she finds out that people expect her to be with Ronald. Just the thought of kissing him again made her feel ill, never mind actually dating and bedding him. Sighing again she looks at Ginny, "Fine, I will take you on one condition."

"Anything" the red head screamed while she jumped up and down in elation, smiling like a fool.

"You talk to your brother Ron and let him know that in no way shape or form am I interest in sleeping with him or even being with him. We leave tomorrow and after Christmas Eve I will be staying at the Burrow for the holidays and I don't want to be terrified to sleep if I am worried that he is going to come and make a move." Hermione demands.

Ginny tilts her head to the side and looks at Hermione, "You sure Hermione? I mean he does like you a lot and it's not like you are going to get any other offers." Seeing Hermione raised eyebrows she continues quickly. "I am not trying to be mean but come on Hermione, you aren't that girly, your nose is always in a book, your wardrobe is a little drab and even though your hair has calmed down, you don't actual scream come hither. If I was you I would take what I can get and I really only see Ron being able to put up with you. No offense of course."

Gapping at Ginny's word's Hermione gives her a little glare. "Thanks for the ego boost and pep talk Gin." She snaps out before shaking her head. "It doesn't matter to me, just make sure Ron knows I am not in anyway ready or whiling to lose my virginity to him."

Sighing in defeat, Ginny nods agreement knowing it would be better to fight this battle another time. "Okay, I will talk to him on the train home. Right now though we have a party to get ready for." Ginny beams at Hermione.

"Merlin help me." Hermione sighs as she follows Ginny to her wardrobe searching for something to wear to a party she had a bad feeling could change her life yet still wasn't to keen on going to.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **If you feel the need to review, please read Ch. 1 list before you do.**

 **I do appreciate all follow/favorite and reviews.**

* * *

After two hours of what Hermione would judge as a pure waste of good studying hours the two Gryffindor's where finally ready to go.

Ginny wore her long hair down with a tight forest green sweater and a pair of black skinny jeans she had borrowed from Hermione. She matched her outfit with a pair of her own black heeled Mary Jane's. She looked great and carried herself with confidence. Hermione wore most of her clothes baggy but had a rather petite frame so most of her clothes fit Ginny like a glove, which the red head loved.

Hermione herself wore a simple white baby doll off one shoulder top-dress with a pare of black tights. She matched her outfit with her favorite pair of boots. That were deep brown knee high riding boots with a three-inch heel. Hermione had her hair up in a messy bun with tendrils of hair falling down softly around her face.

Happily, to finally be finished playing dress up, an activity Hermione has never cared for and complained about almost the whole time. They left the dorm chatting about holiday gift's they had purchased for class friend's and almost made it to the exit when they were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Where the bloody hell do you two think you are going?" An angry voice demanded.

Both girls quickly turned around to see a red faced Ron Weasley glaring down at them.

"We are going to a party not that it really is any of your business" Hermione clipped back at him.

"The hell it is my business, the only party going on is the Slytherin party in the dungeon and over my dead body are either of you going down there." Ron ordered.

"Look Ron, we have talked about this I... " Ginny began to try to calm down her hot head of a brother.

"I don't care if you have or have not talked about this." Hermione scoffed, while interrupting Ginny's explanation. "Who do you think you are demanding to know where Ginny and I are going? You have no say on were we can and can not go." She snaps at him.

"Ginny is my baby sister and you'll be mine so I won't tolerate you becoming chummy with the junior Death Eater Club. I mean seriously you know why they invited you the muggleborn right? It's for group entertainment for all those lowly pureblood wizards dodging the curse. We both know you weren't invited because you are pretty or popular. I mean look at you? You even smell like a library." He sneered at Hermione. "They invited you because they assume you where going to become their new mudblood whore. You should be grateful you have me to look out for you, which I am doing right now by forbidding you from going to the dungeons and making a fool of yourself and my baby sister."

The slap that followed echoed in the Gryffindor common room while all spectators took a quick intake breath in preparation of the incoming fireworks they were sure would follow.

Growling at the red head boy Hermione levelled him with a glare. "You do well to remember Ronald Weasley that I _never_ or _ever_ will be yours. You have no right to forbid me of anything especially where I may or may not go. It is good to know that you view me as just a mudblood whore who can help spare poor purebloods of the stupid bloody curse. Maybe when I am done I can whore myself in the library to help the other houses out, that way they won't get distracted by my already ugly Library smelling ass. I hope someone traps your stupid ass soul with the curse, then again no one deserves to be stuck with you. I know personally I would prefer death then ever be with you." With a cold glare she quickly exits the common room trying to put as much distance between herself and one Ronald Weasley. Committing murder would definitely put a damper on her traveling the world.

"Hermione"

Slowing down to allow Ginny to catch up to her. She quickly swipes away the few tears that had fallen.

"I am not sorry I smacked him Ginny, he deserves a lot more." Hermione stated.

"I know; I am sorry he said that to you Hermione. He had no right to in front of everyone." Ginny agreed.

Looking to Ginny Hermione shakes her head in anger. "It isn't that he said it in front of everyone, it's the fact that he said it at all." Hermione huffed.

"I know and I will talk to him on the train ride. Just don't let my brother ruin our night." She pleads to Hermione with a smile. "Let's go down and show those snakes what being a brave Gryffindor is all about, yeah." Ginny pleaded.

"Fine, lets go lose your virginity to the Italian snake. I could use a drink now anyways, stupid Ronald Weasley." Hermione sighs while throwing her arm over Ginny's shoulder to walk down to the dungeons together.

"I don't think he meant..." Ginny starts.

"Don't Ginny, let's just forget about it okay."

"Okay" Ginny agrees while nodding her head. Her brother really could be an idiot at times.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **If you feel the need to review, please read Ch. 1 list before you do.**

 **I do appreciate all follow/favorite and reviews.**

* * *

When the two Gryffindor's finally made it down to the dungeons they quickly spotted Hermione co-head. Theo Nott was standing by the common room entrance making sure there was a way for non-Slytherin to get into the common room.

Eyebrows raised high in surprise Theo hollered to them. "You came!" He exclaims in shock.

"Of course I came Theo, you did invite me after all." Hermione sasses back at him. "Were you expecting me not to? If it will cause trouble I don't mind leaving." She offers with a wink already knowing of Ginny reaction to her offer.

"Hermione, you promised." Ginny screeches to her.

Chuckling Theo looks over at the red head who is on her toes looking for someone it seems in particular inside the Slytherin common room. "No, no you being here is great and making more sense now." Nodding his chin towards Ginny and receiving a confirmation wink from Hermione in return. "Welcome to the Slytherin Yule kick off party ladies." He stands to the side of the entrance and with a bow he ushers them into the common room. "I will just find some to take over my shift and I will meet you two inside in a bit." He tells them.

While Theo finds someone to take over his post at the door the girls do a quick scan of there surroundings once inside taking in all that the Slytherin common room had to offer.

Ginny quickly grabs a hold of Hermione's arm and whispers in her ear. "Do you see him?"

Hermione looks to her and laughs. "Ginny you need to calm down, you sound like a dog in heat, we will find him in a bit."

"I do not." She states with a glare towards Hermione before she continues to look all around.

Focusing on finding familiar faces she doesn't notice Theo comes up from behind and places his hand on the small of her back which caused her to jump a little in surprise.

Seeing her reaction, he quickly apologizes. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," he smirks down at Hermione from his tall height. At 6 foot he isn't the tallest guy in their year but against Hermione petite 5"6 frame he towards over her.

Giving him a small smile in return she accepts his apology. "It is alright Theo, just a little jumpy being in foreign territory."

"I can understand that," he nods but gives her a reassuring smile at the same time. "Don't worry though, your safe here. After the war a lot of things have changed the last thing we want is to continue on with the lives some of our parents had set out for us." He states as a pensive look came over his face.

Smiling brightly to cheer him up Hermione lightly smacks his forearm. "Enough of that Theo, I wouldn't be here if I didn't feel safe to come. I have worked closely with many of our years fellow Slytherin, and I know a lot of you have changed." She reassures him before giving him a playful grin. "However seeing as this is a party my fellow head student. Are you going to offer us, helpless little Gryffindor's a drink?" She asks as she bats her eyes at him.

Chuckling Theo ushers them to the left over towards the bar. "I don't think you have been a little helpless anything your whole life Hermione." He states laughing at her expression of embellished shock to his statement. "Come on, I see Blaise and Draco by the bar."

After a small fright that caused her to jumping a little again due to hearing a unusual high squeak come from her left. Hermione turns and sees her friends terribly red face at the mention of going to see Blaise. Rolling her eyes at her friend she follows Theo to the bar while hearing him chuckle at Ginny's blushing appearance.

"Blaise, Draco you all know Hermione Granger my co-head and her friend Ginny Weasley, fellow Gryffindor."

"Incanted to see you here." Blaise Zabini, Hogwarts biggest flirt kisses first Hermione's then Ginny's knuckles bowing slightly while giving them a saucy wink. Hermione just roles her eyes at him used to his attics. Ginny however who was not used to Blaise blatant flirting and with already being so nervous suffered he face blushes so terribly that it had taken on a whole new shade of red.

"Your horrible Blaise" Hermione just shakes her head.

"Granger, Weaslette, what can I get you two." Hermione looks up in response to the deep voice of one Draco Malfoy.

"A butterbeer would be great" Ginny gushes still not taking her eyes off of Blaise Zabini, Hermione swears she could almost see Ginny panting like a dog over the sexy Slytherin. Chuckling Draco hands the drink over then looks at Hermione,

"And you Granger, what can I get you?"

"A firewhiskey, make it a double"

"You sure Granger, that's a pretty strong drink" Draco looks down at the little fiery Gryffindor that always mystified him.

"Yes Malfoy, you're not my father just give me the drink and keep your two cents to yourself". She bristles back at him. Chuckling Draco hands her the drink keeping a hold of her hand during the passing and looks her straight in the eyes.

"Just be careful, ok Granger" with a sincerity that she was slowly becoming accustomed to from him she nods her head to him.

"I will Malfoy, thank you." Giving him a small smile she turns back to Ginny all to watch her blatant flirting with one Blaise Zabini. Morgana, she really was like a bitch in heat. Chuckling to her self she starts a conversation with Theo on how things are going with Daphne while they made there way over to the couches.

As the night continued and she slowly nursed what she thinks is her third firewhiskey her eyes wander over to the bar for what may be the millionth time to watch Draco Malfoy serving drinks behind the bar. She was slowly contemplating the man in question. Other than the fact that he was behind the bar serving drinks instead of in front, which she was surprised to see. Then again she was also surprised to find that over the year they had come to a mutual understanding and a general fondness for each other. They had many advance classes together and had worked on several projects which achieved outstanding grades, and unlike the bumbling fools she was normally around she didn't have to do all the work. She enjoyed his wit and the friendly banter they would have with each other, debating topics so far over most heads that they would break their neck trying to keep up. He was nice on the eyes also and always smelled so wonderful. She began to blush a bit remembering when he lent her his jacket one night while they were out potion picking and a strong wind started and she had started to shiver. Not anticipating the cold she hadn't brought a jacket with her, within seconds of her shivering she was wrapped up in the warmth of his jacket. A little smile on his lips exclaiming "don't want to be the one responsible for getting the lion's princess sick now would I". She would never admit it but she slept with his jacket for a couple nights, the smell calming her like nothing before had. She had purposely keep forgetting to give it back to him for a couple of weeks so she could smell him longer, it was the best two weeks sleep she had in years. However as much as he had changed she new his father would never allow a mudblood in the family. If she was honest with herself though, she new for a fact that Draco Malfoy would truly be one of the few things she would miss in the magical world.


	4. Chapter 4

**I** **do not own Harry Potter.**

 **If you feel the need to review, please read Ch. 1 list before you do.**

 **I do appreciate all follow/favorite and reviews.**

* * *

"Hermione, earth to Hermione."

Blushing at being caught daydreaming Hermione responds. "I am sorry Ginny, what was that?"

"Where were you just now, I was calling your name for close to five minutes?" Ginny asked her in frustration.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about some school work I needed to do." She lied easily while still blushing a bit. As much as Ginny wanted to get together with Blaise Zabini, there were still some people that weren't accepted. Most people from Gryffindor house still harbored ill feelings towards Slytherins in general but they especially had a dislike for Draco Malfoy and his family since the ending of the war. The Weasley family have been huge advocates that the family was no good even before the war happened.

Ginny laughs at her while shaking her head. "Merlin, even at a party with all these hot guys you are still a boring prude."

Rolling her eyes at the statement, Hermione inquired why she had wanted her attention in the first place.

Smiling in satisfaction of herself Ginny gossiped. "I was just saying that I think Blaise is really interested in me, he is so hot and sexy."

Looking towards the man in question Hermione wholeheartedly agreed. "That he is." Nodding also in agreement while watching the same man pat Draco Malfoy on the back and laugh at something the blonde had just said. Hermione was so focused on the blonde she failed to see the slanting of Ginny's eyes to her agreeing so readily to her comment of Blaise's assets while dreamily looking in his directions. Unaware it was the tall blonde that had caught her eye, Ginny began to look at Hermione as competition for the Italian's affection.

Clearing her throat in annoyance, Ginny stood up. "I am going to get a drink. Do you want anything?" Ginny asked out of habit but was eager to get to bar to be close to Blaise again.

Hermione gave her a slight shake of her head to answer no. "No I'm fine, thank you though." Hermione responded while still not taking her eyes of the Slytherin duo.

By the time Ginny had made her way to the bar, Blaise had already made his way back over to where he had left the girls.

"Where is Weaslette?" He questioned Hermione.

Receiving a smile with a small laugh from Hermione in Reponses. "Don't let her hear you say that; she has her eye on you. I would hate to see her crushed." Hermione fake pouts at the thought of Ginny crushed before breaking out in a fit of laughter. "She has gone to get a drink at the bar. I think she intended to meet you there or on the way at least but got side tracked in the crowd."

Rolling his eyes, he winks at Hermione. "I must thank the crowd then. She is nice and all but really not my type. I know when I am being looked at like a piece of meat. Even though I am a terrible flirt, I am still a person not a cock without a brain." he advises Hermione.

Hermione lets out a small giggle while giving him a shy smile. "I am sorry Blaise. I feel terrible for bringing her here and having her treat you like that. I didn't want to deal with her begging me to take her all night so I caved and brought her, knowing she would be panting for you." Shaking her head in disappointment of her on actions she looks apologetically to Blaise. "It's the silly curse I'm always being told about that makes people think their actions are acceptable." Taking a deep breath, she looks directly into Blaise eyes. "I really am sorry."

Placing his hand on her knee he looks back into her eyes and gives her a genuine smile. "Don't fret about it Hermione. It isn't the first time and I doubt it is the last."

Giggling again Hermione covers her mouth in embarrassment. "I am so sorry Blaise; I think I may have had one to many whiskeys. I don't mean to laugh at the situation."

Laughing himself he looks to her. "No need to apologize for letting loose a little Hermione, you deserve to laugh a bit. You have a beautiful laugh also so I don't mind at all." Blaise tells her with a wink and a chuckle at her blush over the compliment.

Rolling her eyes at his harmless flirting she similes brightly at him before she clearing her throat while looking around the room. "Blaise, if it's not to much trouble, could you tell me the direction to the loo please?"

Standing up Blaise holds his hand out to her. "How about I do one better and take you there myself." He offers her.

"You really don't have to." She quietly giggles a bit while swaying dreamily even with Blaise's hold on her hand. Wrapping her up in his arm he begins to guide her to the stairs that lead up to the dorms where the bathrooms are located.

Chuckling at her blissfully state Blaise reassures her. "I think it is best if I do. As Draco would say, we don't need to be blamed on the lion's princess getting lost, even if it is only to the loo."

Giggling she looks up to stare in Blaise's eyes. "I am in no way a princess Blaise. Draco needs to stop, you get lost once in the forest and he never lets me forget it." She scoffs.

"To some you are a princess Hermione, to some you are." He chuckles to her while leading her to the 8th year boy's washroom. "You were pretty lost."

Going into a giggling fit she just manages to respond. "Shut it Blaise."

What neither of them saw was the murderous look both were getting from a very angry red head who watched their whole interaction. Not taking into account that it could be anything innocent Ginny just saw red. Blaise Zabini who in her mind was her man was leading a giggling and blushing Hermione Granger up to his dorm room. When neither returned five minutes later she stormed out of the Slytherin common room, vowing that Hermione would pay for double crossing her. In her hurry to leave she just missed the return of Blaise at the bottom of the stairs whispering into the ear of a giggling blonde Hufflepuff girl.


	5. Chapter 5

**I** **do not own Harry Potter.**

 **If you feel the need to review, please read Ch. 1 list before you do.**

 **I do appreciate all follow/favorite and reviews.**

* * *

Hermione stumbled out of the 8th years Slytherin boy's bathroom right into a firm chest. Grabbing a hold of the person in an attempt to save herself from falling over she inhaled and new immediately who she had stumbled into.

"Draco you always smell so amazing." She giggled looking up at him and giving him a big smile.

Chuckling at her he returns her smile. "Why thank you princess, you always smell wonderful to." Still chuckling at her dreamy state, he gently guides her over to his bed to prevent her from falling.

Perking up a bit at his statement she eagerly asks, "you think I smell good? I was told earlier that I smelt like a old library. I think that is what he said, maybe it was a musky library." She giggles in thought. "But do you want to know something Draco." She asks smiling brightly at him while leaning in as if she had a great secret to tell him.

Chuckling at her behavior he plays along. "What's that princess?"

Looking around the room to confirm they were alone she leans in closer to him to whisper. "I don't think he even knows what a library smells like. He's never stepped foot in one I believe in his whole life." She tells him while giggling at her own joke.

He nods his head in agreement while chuckling at the giggling girl. "If you are talking about the Weasel then I would agree he wouldn't have a clue what a library smells like." Giving her a heart warming smile he continues. "He is also wrong, you smell like cinnamon and apples. I find it very calming and it suites you." He tells her while still smiling down at her.

Returning his smile while blushing at his compliment she looks into his eyes. "I think I am going to miss you the most when I leave Hogwarts." Hermione sighs in contemplation.

He nudges her shoulder slightly to get attention "Come on Granger you can ponder that later. Let's evaluate that when it gets closer to you leaving princess." He jiggles her a bit to brighten her mood. "If you continue to be a bummer I may just not give you your Christmas present." He teases her in a mocking sing song voice.

Gasping in surprise she questions him. "You got me a present?" Perking up instantly while giving him a breathtaking smile.

Chuckling he gets up and walks over to his trunk to remove her two presents from inside. He couldn't help but shake his head and laugh while making his way back to the bed because of the giddy expression she was sporting. He hands her the first present before he resumes his seat with her on his bed holding his breath slightly in anticipation to her reaction.

Looking at the present that was so neatly wrapped Hermione almost didn't want to open it. The present was wrapped in shiny silver paper and its ribbon was a beautiful periwinkle blue. The same periwinkle blue that she told him once in passing was her favorite color. Her mother's favorite sweater was the softest thing she had ever felt and it was the beautiful color of periwinkle that would match the bow in her hand right now perfectly. She remembers fondly cuddling up with her mom and reading story after story with her wearing that sweater. Periwinkle reminded her of her mother. Lifting the present to feel the weight and taking in its rectangle shape she grins a cheeky little grin at Draco. "A book." She giggles to him. "How did you know I always wanted a book." She exaggerates her shock and gives him a light slap on the arm.

Shaking his head at her playfulness he responds with a smirk. "You think your funny don't you princess, stop being a smart Granger and open the gift." Raising his eyebrow to return her playfulness behavior in kind. "If you aren't careful I take may it back my present and give to someone who would appreciate it." Widening his smirk at her appalled expression.

Gaping at his threat she holds the present away from him. "That's not nice Draco, you can't give _me_ a book and then threaten to take it back." Looking to him mischievously. "Who do you think I am Pansy Parkinson?" She giggles at him.

Fighting back a smile he looks at her. "Just open it funny girl." He jovially growls out.

Eagerly unwrapping the gift Hermione's eyes fall on a book that proved truly how much Draco actual did listen to her. He had gifted her a book on all the hidden magical communities around the world. No matter where she now traveled around the world she would be able to locate a magical community. This meant that she would be able to stay in contact with the wizarding world if she wanted to. Getting teary eyed by how thoughtful his gift was she grasp the book closely to her chest and looked up to make contact with his captivating grey eyes.

Smiling humbly at him she clears her throat in an attempt to control her emotions. "Thank you so much Draco. You have no idea's what this means to me." She tells him smiling brightly at her next thought. "I will always be able to have you with me while on my adventure." Grinning happily at the thought.

Chuckling at her happy grin he smiles at her. "That wasn't all princess." He states while handing her the other present from his trunk.

This present was small enough to fit in her hand but not smaller then her palm. This was wrapped with shiny periwinkle paper and had a silver bow, the exact opposite of her previous present. With nervous fingers she gently unwrapped it finding a silver box with a sketch of the world and a compass rose. When she lifted the lid to see inside the gasp she let out was only a small explanation of her delight.

Touched by his gift she looks to him in awe. "Ohh Draco." She gushed to him as full tears began to fall down her astonished face.

Clearing his he takes it gently from her hands and opens it for her before handing it back to her. "This way you will always be able to find your home safely."

Quickly wiping away some stray tears that had fallen, she looks at her gift. Engraved on the back of the lid of a Golden Compass was the passage " _Bless the curious for they shall always have adventures_ " and under the passage was " _Don't forget me, Draco_ ". It was perfect causing fresh tears to run down her thoughtful face.

Looking towards Draco and giving him a breath taken smile she gathers him into a warm hug. "I could never forget you Draco." She whispers to him while placing a small kiss to his cheek.

Blushing slightly, he clears his throat. "Yes, I am very unforgettable." He chuckles when she playful swats his arm at his well known ego shinning through. "It truly is for my own benefit. You have a habit of getting lost." Laughing at her affronted behavior.

Laughing through her tears she confronts him. "That was one time Draco, it wasn't my fault Blaise kept spinning me around." She laughs out.

Chuckling at the memory, Draco clears his throat. "I know princess. I just want to know that you will be able to always find your way back to us." He tells her. "To me." He adds in a whisper.

Looking down at the compass and rolling it in her hands she takes a deep breath. Calming down her emotions she clears her throat to look back at him. "I feel terrible didn't get you anything yet, I was going to do some shopping in the muggle world when we get back." She says while still trying to control the stray tear's that continued to try to escape her bleary eyes. She was finding it difficult to get a hold of her emotions after receiving the most thoughtful gifts she had ever received.

Shaking his head at the notion of having to receiving anything in return for his gifts to her. "Your friendship this year has been more of a gift to me then I could ever ask for. I was horrible to you and treated you so poorly when I was younger." He gentle reaches out and grasps her small delicate hand between his own. Looking her straight in eyes he continues. "The fact that you have allowed me to become a friend, and be in your life after all I have done. You have already gifted me with more then I ever deserved, I truly am sorry, please forgive me."

Seeing and hearing the sincerity in his words to the point that she could literally feel his apology she gives him a shy gentle smile. "You were already forgiven." She whispers before leaning in to give him a soul searing kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **If you feel the need to review, please read Ch. 1 list before you do.**

 **I do appreciate all follow/favorite and reviews.**

* * *

The kisses between Hermione and Draco soon became heated with Draco slowly laying Hermione down on his bed with his firm body surrounding her.

"Hermione, I don't think we should continue" he gasped out between kisses,

"Don't be silly Draco, this feels amazing, you feel amazing, please don't stop" she pleaded in a sultry voice.

"Trust me Hermione, the last thing I want to do is stop," he growls out, "but you have been drinking and I couldn't handle it if you regretted this in the morning" he told her while gazing into her eyes.

She continued to kiss down his jaw towards his neck while slowly unbuttoning his black dress shirt, breaking away to look him in the eye, "I could never regret anything done with you Draco." She tells him while slowly removing his shirt.

"I don't want to take advantage of you, I would never forgive myself" he groans out as Hermione continues to trace his chest muscle down towards his firm abs.

Hermione chuckles, "I would be more concerned with me taking advantage of you, Draco" she smiles up at him while gazing into his beautiful grey eyes. "If anything it has just made me more adventurous" she moans to him while cupping his cock with her small hand.

"Sweet Merlin, you will be the death of me little witch," he moans

"I thought you liked it when I became adventurous, Draco" with a sly smirk and more pressure on his cock she captures his lips in another breathtaking kiss.

With a heighted frenzy, clothes were soon peeled away from both of them until they both lay bare before each other. Taken a nipple in his mouth Hermione arched her back closer to him while firmly stroking his cock again.

"If you continue with your marvelous hand princess this is going to be a very short performance." Draco groaned out already close to his release. In all his fantasies he never thought it would feel this good.

"I can help with that" Hermione giggled as she pushed him onto his back and makes her way to his firm hard cock. Feeling it was completely different than seeing it, he was well blessed it would seem. Taking hold of his cock in one hand while cupping his balls in the other she takes a tentative lick at the head of his penis, while keeping a deep gaze into his eyes she continued to suck on his head while taking leisurely licks along the slit and his crown. Twirling her tongue around the head she soon begins to take him all into her mouth. Continuing with the moans from Draco as encouragement she soon begins to take him deeply into her throat in a steady rhythm.

"Herm..mi..my..My..sweet Merlin my, imgoingtocum..." Draco gasps out while tangling his fingers into her curls. With a strangled gasp he releases his seed deep in her throat.

Swallowing his seed, Hermione takes care to clean him of all his cum, before crawling back up to be face to face with Draco again.

Panting a bit Draco looks at her with hooded eyes, "That was amazing."

"And people say that books are useless" she smirks back at him. All to have him tackle her to the bed. He was adamant to return the favor, with interest if he had any say in it.

After some passionate kissing while his hands traveled her body, paying close attention to her firm breast and her pebbled nipples, and when need for air was an absolute, he soon began to kiss down her body to her nipples, circling them with his tongue and sucking on them as if he were a new babe meanwhile his hand began there dissent to her southern lips. Slowly he started with entering one of his finger into her soft pussie. Here he was able to see just how wet and wanting she truly was, and boy was she wanting. He slowly added a second finger while his thumb continued to flick her harden pearl. Gasping she began to grind herself in the same rhythm of his hand. Feeling the barrier of her maiden hood he continued to makes short strokes while his fingers were in her and speed up his flicks with his thumb against her pearly nub.

"Ohhhhh yes, Draaaaaaayyyyyyco," she screamed in orgasms, soaking his hand.

Looking her in her eye Draco removed his hand and slowly began to lick his fingers until they were clean of all her juices. Then he slowly nuzzled her shoulder blade while placing small kisses along her throat and behind her ear. Waiting for her to come down from the high of her orgasm.

"Hermione" he steadied himself on his one arm making sure his weight wasn't on her small frame.

"Yes Draco" she asked before attacking his lips with her own in another firework worthy kiss. While her hands traveled down his strong back to cup his tight bum.

Pulling away from the kiss Draco holds her cheek, while gently stroking her jaw and lips with his thumb and looked deep into her eyes. Clearing his throat, he continues "I know you are a virgin Hermione, are you sure that is something you want to share with me, once it is gone it can't be undone. Are you sure I am worthy of such a gift, I know you are, but do you know for sure that I am."

"Yes Draco," she gazes back at him just as sincerely. "There is no one greater that I would be honoured to share my gift with. The fact that you even see it as a gift is truly why there could be no one else other then you taking it." Slowly she reclaims his lips while the two become a tangle of limbs.

"I will be gentle Hermione; it should only hurt for a moment."

"I trust you Draco."

Taking a hold of his already hard cock he slowly begins to enter her. When he reaches her hymen he gives a quick thrust before quickly stilling to allow her to become accustomed to his large girth. Slowly Hermione starts to rock her hips. Enjoying the feeling to be so intimately joined to another.

"I'm ok Draco."

Taking a quick search of her eyes for any false bravado and seeing only calm lust he slowly begins to piston in and out of her. Soon she was meeting his thrusts as they continued the passionate art of their lovemaking. Every moan, ever gasp, every breathy yes, was a testament to the unearthly feeling they were both experiencing, it was like the world was rocking along with their sweating naked limbs just waiting for them to come together in a firework of finalized existence. When they both reached their final orgasmic peek together, their eyes locked on each other, as if reading each other's soul. With a blinding light she screamed his name as she came while he moaned hers while releasing his seed deep into her womb.

Both gasping for breath, Draco quickly roles them to their side making sure not to put his weight on Hermione's small frame.

"That was..." Hermione pants

"Amazing" Draco finishes for her with a breathy chuckle

"No regrets My?" He asks while tracing small patterns on her back.

"Never Draco." She tells him while laying a small kiss on his chin.

"Sleep My, we will talk in the morning," he says while placing a soft kiss on her forehead and gentle placing the sheets over them to cover their nude bodies.

"Yes, Dray..." She says already mostly asleep and snuggling into his firm chest while inhaling her most loved sent, Pure Draco.

Draco chuckled as she burrowed her way into his chest to snuggle. Kissing her hairline, he takes a deep breath and went over the events of the night in his mind. Never in a million years did he believe he would be able to experience what he did with Hermione like he had tonight. He always thought she would be a fantasy and dream that stayed just that. No fantasy or dream could have ever prepared him for the euphoric experience that the real thing was though. Even the blinding light at the end was an example to the levels of ecstasy he was blessed to experience with one Hermione Granger. Slowly drifting off himself he fell asleep for the first time in years fully content and with a smile gracing his lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **If you feel the need to review, please read Ch. 1 list before you do.**

 **I do appreciate all follow/favorite and reviews.**

* * *

Continuing down at the Party, Theo Nott who had been spending most of his night with his girlfriend Daphne Greengrass finally received a moment to step away while she went to chat with some of her friends. Deciding it would be a good idea to check on his co-head Hermione Granger and her blushing friend. Theo started towards the couch he had left them at but finding the spot filled with giggling Hufflepuff's girls instead of his co-head and her friend. Taking a look around and not being able to see them anywhere while only spotting Blaise all over some random girl he decided to brave the storm and interrupt the Casanova and inquire where the Gryffindor's may have gone. Blaise, unamused by the interruption with his current little minx he was wrapped up in gave Theo a hard glare, when seeing it did nothing to sway the fellow Slytherin, he whispered into the Hufflepuff's ear to go get comfy on the couch and he would meet her there in a moment.

"This better be good Nott, that little minx had one talented little tongue." Blaise growled out to his friend.

"Spare me Blaise, she's a Hufflepuff, they all have talented tongues." He shot back at him. "When you go to the couch to meet up with her you will find a whole gaggle of them and I bet you can't tell the one from the other, including the minx you were just feeling up."

"A whole gaggle you say, get to your point then I obviously have somewhere else to be." Blaise stated while eyeing up the group of Hufflepuff girls all sitting on the couch and Damn if the man was right he couldn't point out the one he was just with. Maybe if they all let him feel their tits he would be able to figure it out he thought to himself.

"Where is Granger and her friend in heat?" Theo asked him.

"Noticed that did you," Blaise chuckled.

"I think even Binns could recognize her mating call." Theo shot back.

"I don't know where the red one went, last I knew she was heading to the bar while I was heading purposely in the other direction. As for Granger I helped her up to the dorm to use the loo, I saw Draco head up there so she should be fine."

"You left a drunk Granger up in the bedrooms and ..."

Before Theo finished his sentence the whole castle began to rock while it started to shake back and forth, screams began to fill the common room as people grabbed hold of things to keep them steady. The two Slytherins males taking up refuge against the castle wall. Then proceeded to follow along the castle wall to the stairs doorway for safety. Just as they reached the doorway there was a flashing white light, and the castle abruptly stopped shaking.

"What the hell was that?" Blaise yelled to Theo over the noise of the crowd.

"I have no idea mate, but we need to get everyone back to their own dorm rooms before the Professors start to patrol, help me organize them out will you Blaise. Where the hell is Draco when you need him?"

"Don't know and don't care at the moment, let's get this over with. I will have to abscond a different gaggle of Hufflepuffs at a later date it would seem." He sighs as he heads off to guide the crowd from the common room in a slow but steady stream.

* * *

Meanwhile up in Gryffindor common room one Ginny Weasley was sitting angrily in the common room glaring at the fire, plotting revenge against a backstabbing bookworm. Of all the guys, she had to go after Blaise Zabini, what next for the little tart, Harry Potter. Not if she has any say that's for sure. Looking around the common room she spots Colin Creevy, muggle born Gryffindor of her year along with Simon Davis another of her fellow year Gryffindors. She needed to loose her virginity tonight if her plans to continue to seduce Harry were to continue over the holiday season. Standing up and straightening out her outfit she walks over to the duo. "Colin, Simon how are you guys?" She takes a seat close to Colin while places her hand on his knee giving him what she thought was a seductive smile.

"Were good" Colin squeaks, surprised by her wandering hand on his thigh.

Simon seeing clearly the look that Ginny was giving Colin smirks at the pair. "I am good also Ginny, just heading off though, will talk to you later Colin" he waves to his friend as he quickly leaves the common room.

"Do you have big plans for Yule Colin?" She bats her eyes at him.

"Yeee aah.. Yeah, I mean. Dennis and I have a ton of photos we are going to share with my parents from the year."

"Really, may I have a look at them? " She bats her eyes at him again "Where are they?" She asks him

"My dorm" he squeaks out to her

"Let's go then" she says while standing to taking his hand while heading towards the Gryffindor's 7th year boy's dorms.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **If you feel the need to review, please read Ch. 1 list before you do.**

 **I do appreciate all follow/favorite and reviews.**

* * *

When the Gryffindor tower began to sway in the evening due to the shaking of the castle bellow, many students made it to the lower levels of the castle for safety while keeping a firm hold of the stair rail. Some also decided to brave it out in the common rooms they had just returned to when the shaking had first started. Dennis worried about his brother quickly made his way to his brother's dorm room, throwing the door open quickly all to see a very naked Ginny Weasley on top of his also naked brother Colin.

"COLIN" Dennis screamed, surprising the young couple who just finished a rather awkward and quick loss of their virginities together "YOU PROMISED MOM AND DAD TO WAIT, YOUR GOING TO END UP IN HELL" he screams as both Colin and Ginny quickly search the floor for their clothes.

"Dennis be quiet" Ginny tries to hush to him.

"Don't you talk to me you, you, you _Harlot_ " Dennis furiously shakes his finger at Ginny. _"What have you done Colin? There are not enough Hale Mary's that can see you through your misdeeds"_ Dennis shouts at his brother as he begins to pull at his own hair.

"Dennis you need to be quiet, the whole tower doesn't need to hear you" Ginny quickly tries to get him to stop talking.

"I SAID DON'T TALK TO ME WEASLEY, YOU HAVE FORSAKEN MY BROTHERS PLACE IN HEAVEN DUE TO YOUR HARLOT WAYS" Dennis screams at her.

Footsteps are soon herd running up to the dorm causing Ginny to become more frantic in finding and putting on her clothes. Knowing her luck, she would be caught by Harry or worse...

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

Her brother Ron...

"Ginny what are you doing? Why are you naked? Why is Colin naked? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER YOU LITTLE SHIT?" Ron Weasley screamed at a half naked Colin Creevy who was now cowering in the corner.

"DON'T BLAME HIM," Dennis yells back at Ron, "IT WAS OBVIOUSLY YOUR HARLOT OF A SISTER WHO SEDUCED MY BROTHER, CAUSING HIM TO BURN IN HELL".

 **"ENOUGH,"** Ginny screams. **"WHAT HAPPENED HERE IS TO NEVER LEAVE THIS ROOM, OR I SWEAR TO MERLIN AND MORGAN I WILL GIVE EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU SUCH A BAT BOGEY HEX THAT YOUR CHILDREN WILL BE STILL BLOWING BATS DURING COLD SEASON. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"**

"Yes." They all begrudgingly agreed together.

"Now I am going to go to my dorm, have a bath and leave for the holidays tomorrow like everyone else and this is never to be heard of by another soul. We will forget it even happened. In fact, I am saying it didn't happen at all, considering how fast it was."

"Hey, that's not fair" shouted Colin from the corner.

"Shut it Colin" Both Ron and Ginny stated at the same time, while Dennis just continued to pull at his hair.

The last thing that was heard was Ginny grumbling down the stairs about it being a backstabbing, bookworm, prudes fault.

* * *

Back in the Slytherin dungeons while everyone who wasn't a Slytherin was clear of the Slytherin common room finally, the Two Slytherins 8th years finally took a breather. Theo wrapped his arms around his Girlfriend Daphne while leaning against the castle wall.

"That was a close call" Blaise lets out a breath while falling back against one of the common rooms leather couch.

"Where is Draco and Gregory anyways, why weren't they helping you guys?" Daphne asked her boyfriend.

"I think the bigger question is what the hell was that?" Blaise inquiries.

"Greg technically did help by staying the hell out of our way, we would have spent more time explaining it to him then just doing it ourselves" Theo yawned out while pulling Daphne closer, "I also think that large mass on the window seat to the lake window is Greg and Millie." Cringing at the thought of the two rather large Slytherins being intimate.

"Imagine the view the squid is getting" Blaise chuckled.

"Eww, Blaise I don't want to imagine it or ever picture it, I dorm with Millie, I have seen her hairy back."

"That's information you could have kept to yourself Greengrass" Blaise snarled at her.

"Will do, if you keep your disgusting _imagine this_ to yourself" she clipped back at him "also remind me to never sit there again."

"Will do Daph, it is also on my 'ass to never grace again' list, by the end of the year I may be forced to stand everywhere with the way things have been going." He states while giving her a soft kiss to the forehead before shaking his head after hearing the chuckles coming from his mate. "Laugh it up Blaise, most of the places on my list exist because of you."

"I know." Blaise continues to chuckle.

"I sure hope one of them has at least done it before, the pure thought of a bunch of mini Millie and Greg's is also just as terrifying of a thought and image." Daphne inquiries.

"Don't worry, knowing how slow Greg could be at times, Mr. Goyle fearing the worse, took him to ahhh, I guess you can say professional" Theo told her.

"Goyle's father took him to a whore, really?" Daphne gasps.

"Yup, had to get him pissed drunk to do it and then had to pay an extra gallon for the ripped panties." Blaise laughs out. "You would think that would be a overhead cost though in there line of work" he added.

"Ok, that solves the missing Greg, where's Draco?" Daphne inquires.

Both male Slytherin gave each other a quick look, both were fully aware of Daphne's little sisters Astoria, massive crush and possessiveness over the Malfoy heir even to Malfoy's own disdain and of Daphne's love and devotion to her sister. Also with both having the same idea of what may have happened to have kept Draco so entertained during the castle shake and after uproar during the evacuation of the common room. Both were able to come to the same thought.

 **LIE.**

Clearing his throat Blaise takes on the duty of Captain in operation "save Malfoy's ass from the Greengrasses's".

"Earlier he was saying that he was getting a terrible headache, I think he took a potion and headed to bed." Blaise lied easily.

"Ohhhh, I do hope he is ok, maybe I should get Astoria to check on him, she would hate to hear that his head is sore." Daphne gushes while slowly pulling away from Theo.

Biting the inside of his cheek, Blaise jumps up and volunteers to see how he is with Theo quickly offering to go with him.

"We will be back in 5 minutes Daphne, why don't you grab us some drinks and we will meet you back here, you know how grumpy Draco can get when he is in pain." Theo adds just in case she had the idea to follow them up to the dorm room.

Slowly making their way up and into the dorm room their assumptions proved right, because there on Draco's bed facing each other fast asleep and displaying similar small smiles was one naked Draco Malfoy and one just as naked Hermione Granger, both thankfully fully cover by a satin green sheet.

"Let's just quickly close the curtain and tell Daphne we spoke to him, he is fine and will see us in the morning. If Malfoy catches looking down on a naked Hermione Granger, sheet or not, our days are numbered" Theo whispers to Blaise while quickly walking to the other side of the bed wasting no time in closing the curtains so his best mate and fellow head were covered up from prying eyes.

"Great idea, the guy once thought I was flirting with her and gave me hives for a week, _in the crotch_ , do you know the true damage that caused a guy like me." chuckling to himself "Draco must feel like he is in a dream right now. At least he still has the spell on his curtain so they will be silenced for the night and no one can open it other then from the inside." Blaise whispers to Theo, "Doubt he will let her go now though," taking a quick look at Theo "you ok with that." he asks.

Sighing loudly to himself, "Yeah, Daphne was getting a little clingy anyways, maybe I could help abscond a gaggle of Hufflepuffs with you." He chuckles.

"I think in a gaggle there would be plenty to share" Blaise snickered back as they both headed to the stairs leading to there common room.

Stopping half way down the stairs Theo stops Blaise quickly in his tracks, "Did you see the marks on Draco's back?" He asks.

"Yeah, I did, I always new Granger would be a hell cat in bed." Blaise looked off dreamily.

"No not that your idiot, I swear I saw," he starts but shakes his head instead. "it isn't possible" rubbing his face with his hands, "Maybe I am just overtired" he mumbles to himself. Nodding his head at his final decision that he is in fact just to tired he continues down to the common room with a confused Blaise behind him. "Lets just go reassure Daphne that Draco is ok and have a drink before I pass out mate, tonight has been to much."


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **If you feel the need to review, please read Ch. 1 list before you do.**

 **I do appreciate all follow/favorite and reviews.**

* * *

Slowly waking Hermione could tell right away that she was surrounded by the scent of Draco. Assuming she had absconded with another one of Draco's jackets she deeply inhaled while nuzzling deeper into the jacket all to be met with a firm warm chest instead. Looking up she was then greeted with the handsome face of Draco Malfoy. Taking in his peaceful sleeping state she slowly began to remember the previous night's events. She had lost her virginity to Draco Malfoy and it was amazing. She was worried that he would regret bedding the know-it-all Gryffindor, book worm though and didn't want to ruin the memory of their time together with his regretful face. Slowly she began to raise herself from the bed to leave before he had a chance to wake. While almost completely free from Draco hold she soon found his big warm hand around her wrist holding her into place. When she went to look at him she found Draco wide awake staring back at her with hesitation.

Misinterpreting his hesitation to be caused by his regret, not the fear of hers though. _Ohhhh, he did regret it,_ she thought to herself while observing his face which was lacking any one clear emotion.

"Do you regret it Hermione?" He asks her in his silky morning voice.

Looking him in the eyes, she was able to see a quick glimpse of the same longing she has also been feeling for him over the past few months that they had grown closer together, mirrored in his eyes. She saw in his eyes everything she to felt in her heart, only one word surfaced in her thoughts. Clearly and with no hesitation she spoke that one word. "Never."

"Neither do I" he drawled back just as fast, quickly scooping her up onto his lap while attacking her lips with his own. Within moments the two were joined as one again and Hermione slowly began to role her pelvis down while meeting Draco's upward thrusts, stroke for stroke. As there pace quickened, Hermione threw her head back and begun riding him at a more frenzied pace. Sitting up slightly, Draco captures a nipple between his teeth sucking it to a pebbles state before continuing to the other breast while traveling his hand down to flick her swollen clit.

"I'm so close My.." Draco whispers in her ear before capturing her earlobe in between his teeth.

"Let go My.. Cum for me beautiful," he whispers in her ear before capturing her lips in another breathtaking kiss. Breaking away in a gasp of sensation, Hermione throws her head back screaming Draco name into the night while orgasming, triggering Draco's own orgasm allowing him to release his seed deep into her womb. Catching their breath, they continue to hold on to each like it was their last moments together.

"My, I'm not meaning to ruin the moment but please tell me you are on the potion." He quickly asks.

Giggling at his flustered state she gives him a warm smile, "of course I am Draco, for one I am the smartest of our year" she says as while playfully nudged him. "Also, like regular muggle birth control the potion does help me control my cycle, which is probably more than you wanted to hear." She smiles again at him. "I have been on it faithfully for a couple years now, we are completely safe."

Chuckling to himself he squeezes her tightly, "I don't want this night to end" he whispers to her, afraid if he was to state it louder the words were to do just that, end the night right then. Slowly laying himself down allowing Hermione to curl up to his side while resting her head on his shoulder, he began to curl one of her hairs around his finger while just enjoying _being_ with her finally. They fit perfectly together he noticed.

"I won't be hostage at the Burrow, I can leave at anytime and I was going to spend some time in the muggle world at the beginning of the holiday anyway, planning where I was going to go after graduation, while also doing some holiday last minute shopping. We can meet up if you would like, you know where I live?" She spoke while lightly tracing ruins on his chest. "I am putting my parents house up for sale, it is just to big for me, and I was going to find a small flat to purchase over Easter break as a place to stay when I am back in England".

"I would love to meet up with you My," he kisses her forehead gently. "You still haven't told them about after graduation have you?" He chuckles. "Where do they even think you are going then at the beginning of your holiday and why are you so afraid to tell them? I've heard that most of the Weasley are better the Weasel and Weaslette?" Kissing her at the forehead again he continues, "I am also sure that Potter would support you".

Sighing she nuzzles closer into his arms and chest. "I am quite sure that Harry would support me also, but he has been very distant lately since coming back to Hogwarts, going off on his own a lot. He has been through so much his whole life and he loves the Weasley's, I just don't want to put him in a position where he feels like he has to choose. As for the Weasley's, I told them I was staying at my parent's place so I could finish packing it up. Which is true I am staying there but it is already mostly packed. There is a few boxes I still half to go through, but I don't think I am ready just yet. It's mostly just the stuff that my parents found unimportant to take with them to Australia."

"So the stuff concerning you."

"Yeah, the daughter they don't remember having." Sighing sadly while holding onto Draco a little tighter. "Luckily the Weasley's won't follow me to the muggle world. Even though the Weasley's preach about being muggle friendly they are absolutely terrified of them and their world. Well except for Mr. Weasley, I think he sees us as some fascinating aliens."

Draco chuckles again, "Obviously you have never made him sit through the agene of watching E.T like the rest of us, is that our cruel punishment for being sorted into Slytherin, hu you? Save the corny movies for the Slytherin's to kill us with boredom." He asks while poking her stomach teasingly.

Giggling, she bats his poking fingers away. "Blame Theo he wanted to know what type of movies I would have seen as a kid. Who knew three grown Slytherin males would be so fascinated by a television."

"I am just thankful you didn't show Blaise any of that porn you mentioned to me once, that day. I think he would still be sitting on your couch drooling all over you parents loveseat." He snickered.

Laughing with him she remembers fondly the day that all them had cabin fever from the dreary fall weather and tired of being stuck in the castle. Being bored of the repetitive Hogsmead visits they would normally take she had offered to take Theo to her parent's house in the muggle world. Blaise and Draco soon caught wind of there up in coming adventure and decided to tag along. The four of them spent a fun afternoon enjoy comforts of the muggle world the three purebloods had previously always been denied. That day she introduced them to the joys of Pizza, soda, popcorn and to the boy's great amusement, action movies and muggle alcohol. "I am still shocked that none of you guys splinched yourselves apparating back so drunk." She giggled to him.

"Yes, well I am still appalled that you compared me to James Bond" he mocked glared at her.

Laughing she smiled at him, "come on Draco, even you can't deny the similarities," clearing her throat, " **I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy** " she states in a deep voice attempting to copy Draco's and James Bond.

"Why you little minx" Draco exclaims while attacking her with his fingers, tickling her sensitive ribcage.

"Ok, Ok I give," Hermione squeals.

Giving her a deep kiss, Draco looks deep into her eyes, "Why are you afraid of telling the Weasley's about you plans to travel the world after graduation princess?"

Sighing again, while running her fingers through his silken hair she looks towards the surrounding curtain, wonder when they became closed around them. "It isn't that I am afraid really, there are several reason why I haven't told them. Mostly I just don't think they will understand," she continued shrugging her shoulders. "They think even my small travels back to the muggle world now that my parents are gone to be silly and useless. They don't understand my need to keep some of me in that world."

While sitting herself up she untangles herself a little from Draco's hold. She bows her head a bit keeping a firm eye on her hands that now sit idle in her lap. "You know how I feel when it comes to the wizarding world Draco, we have talked about it many times before. There are so many advancements and things that the wizarding world misses out on due to them choosing to ostracize themselves so thoroughly from the muggle world. The computer and electronic advancements that the muggle world is going through is amazing and I don't want to miss out on it, I don't want to miss anything. I know they won't understand that. To them like most other witches and wizards, it is all muggle nonsense or muggle filth, and I am just not ready to fight them to have them to understand my hopes and dreams for my own life and how I want to live it."

Cupping her cheek, he gives her a quick peck on the lips showing his understanding. "I think most witches and wizards use disgust and contempt for the muggle world to hide their own personal ignorance, like I did and was taught to, or out of fear of the muggle world. Why else Princess? What makes you feel you have to hide your dreams from the Weasley's?"

Giving him a quick kiss on his cheek, she continues some more thankful for Draco's understanding. "I am also terrified that they will try to stop me. As much as I say I am not a hostage at the Burrow, I do at times feel not far off from it. Molly can be rather abrasive with her mothering at times, forgetting that she is not in fact my mother and even though I may have lost mine, she would be in no way be my choice of a replacement. I have also felt, and Ginny confirmed it last night, that they have an expectation of both Harry and I for being there for us as a wizarding family the past few years."

"What do you mean?" Draco growls out.

"Please don't get angry Draco, it just the other night Ginny was telling me that Harry and I owe their family. Apparently not only for being their wizarding family when we didn't have one, but for Ron's many life saving achievements." She spits out.

Snorting, in a very un-Draco way, with disgust, Draco growls out, "You know that isn't true My, you don't owe people for being like family to someone, and the only thing Ronald Weasley ever saved you guys from was a chance at seconds during meals. What do they expect from you guys?"

"Harry to marry Ginny and me to be with Ron. I think that is part of why Harry and I have slowly been distancing ourselves from the Ron and Ginny this year. Ginny has been relentless on her pursuit to seduce Harry. You saw her tonight, almost panting for the chance to bed Blaise to get by the pureblood virginity curse so that she can seduce Harry over the holidays. She even offered me to Ronald as a way for him to get by it stating that we would end up together anyways so I owed it to give mine to him and help him with his." Seeing Draco's quickly angering face she quickly silenced him and calms him with a soft kiss. "I made sure to tell her that I am not ever going to be together with Ron, and I even told him that last night, right after I slapped him."

Chuckling, "Well now I don't feel special being the only one to have received the mighty slap of Granger" he laughs out.

"I guess that's true now" she giggles, quickly leaning in to give him a kiss, "You however now have something that I know for fact that Ron will never receive."

"You bet he won't," closing the distance to complete the kiss but ending it quickly much to Hermione protest if her moan was to go by. Quickly kissing the tip of her nose. "We need to get cleaned up and headed to breakfast or we will miss the train. I am going to jump into the shower," giving her sexy wink and dashing smile, he stands from the bed checking to make sure his dorm room was clear he holds out a hand to her. "Care to join me beautiful?"

Gathering herself in his sheet she takes his hand.

"Always."


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **If you feel the need to review, please read Ch. 1 list before you do.**

 **I do appreciate all follow/favorite and reviews.**

* * *

Gryffindor tower was in an uproar due to all the excitement of it being the morning to catch the train back to King Cross for the Holidays season. Groups of friends could be found sharing stories of plans for the break, or arranging hookups in Diagon Alley. The volume was close to that of stadium showcasing the hottest music sensation. People were laughing, hugging and were in an all and all, gay mood. All except for one young man though who sat quietly in a big cushiony chair lost in his own thoughts while gazing at the flames flickering in the freshly started fire place. One Harry Potter who looked like the whole world was placed on his shoulders still even with the recent death of one, Tom Riddle.

"Harry, there you are, where is Mione?"

"I don't know Ron, she may have gotten up early and headed to the library." Harry responded to him with an automatic answer. Truthfully he had no idea where she was, and he felt it wasn't really his business to know, as he wasn't her father or her boss. Hermione was free to do what she pleased without need of his permission or approval, a concept he has slowly come to the conclusion over the last 6 months that one, Ronald Weasley, didn't agree with.

"I'm telling you she would room herself in there if she was allowed, that girl really needs to realize life is not all about learning. Sometimes she needs to relax and be where the rest of us are."

"I'm quite sure she is aware of that Ron" Harry responded.

"No I don't think she is, this whole year so far it has been all about studying and N.E.W.T's with her, I have barely seen her." He shakes his head in disappointment with the girl in question. "Thank goodness for her she has us though right," he nudges Harry "Poor girl would probably end up a crazy kneazle lady with cobwebs as knickers" he chuckles at his own joke. "She is just lucky that she has me and my family and can come to the Burrow this Christmas, we will make sure she relaxes for once that's for sure." He grins at Harry with a suspicious smile.

"What do yo..." Harry started ask as he sees Ron walking away from him towards the common room exit.

"Blimey Harry let's head down to breakfast I'm starving," Ron interrupts while stepping out of the common room not even looking back to see or waiting for Harry to join him.

Before Harry could even make it to the entrance however he was grabbed from the back of his shirt, spun around and engulfed into a big hug from Ginny Weasley.

"Ohhhh Harry, I am so excited about heading home for the holiday, aren't you? Ginny gushed.

Extracting himself first from her strong embrace, he starts to shuffle his way closer to the common room exit, "Ummm yeah, I..."

"I have so much planned for us to do during the holiday, and seeing as it is only going to be you and me there till Christmas Eve, as Hermione will be spending it at her parent's house."

"Ron..." Harry tried to say before he was cut off again.

"Why she would want to be alone in the muggle world just shows how strange she can be. Personally she should be spending more time with Ronald as proper and giving us even more time alone," she winks at him. "But she just thinks about what she wants it seems."

"She's not like that, she always..."

"Anyways, Ron will be gone most days helping Fred and George so we can still get some time together." She smiles at him. "We can do some shopping, there have been a few things I have been dying to show you."

"About that, I made arrange..."

"I hope you haven't spent to much on my gift so far before we check out the stores I want..."

"GINNY!" he yells to get her to get her attention and stop interrupting him.

"Yes Harry" she responds with a simpering smile.

"I have been trying to tell you that over the holiday season..."

"Yipes"... "HARRY"... "ohhh Hi HARRY, it's great to see you HARRY, have a great holiday HARRY, it wasn't my fault HARRY, by HARRY".. Before Harry could say even a quick hi back all that could be seen of Colin Creevy, was his heels speeding like a bullet up the stairs.

Looking at Ginny, he raises his eyebrows in question to her. "Do you have a clue what that was all about?"

Shrugging her shoulders, "I have no idea, he is so weird". Giving Harry a quick peck on the cheek she starts jogging away while yelling back to him over her shoulder. "Gotta run I promised I would have breakfast with Luna."

"Yeah Colin's the weird one," he mutters to himself while finally making it out of the common room to head down to breakfast.

* * *

Down in Draco's dorm room. Theo, Draco, and Blaise all sat in heated discussion on how they were going to manage to smuggle Hermione out of the Slytherin common room without anyone seeing and most importantly without the Greengrass sisters catching wind that she was ever there.

Currently Hermione was finishing up in the shower determined to stay clean this time she was also transfiguring her clothes into something different from last night. She was extremely happy and only a little surprised that both Theo and Blaise where ok with her and Draco being together. Their relationship status confirmed during their first shower where Draco teased and denied her orgasm until she screamed in confirmation that she was 100 percent his, as he was hers.

Theo and Blaise were found sitting on the bed facing the loo with big matching grins when she exited the bathroom to retrieve her clothes after just that proclamation was official given to Draco. Thankfully she was wrapped in a towel but both were still given stern lectures for surprising her and to look nowhere but their feet on the floor during her time locating her clothes on the floor from Draco.

While slowly opening the loo's door she could hear Draco's exasperated voice.

"No Blaise, for the last time we are not transfiguring My into a Kitten."

"Really, because I saw your back last night and I would have to say a kitten is quite suited for your little sex kitten you've seemed to have nabbed."

"Theo," Draco called.

"Yeah."

"Hold my wand will you, I just got her so I don't want to end up in prison, but I may just kill Zabini if you don't take my wand from me."

"You don't have to kill him Draco, from what I heard he immensely enjoyed those hives you gifted him earlier this year, maybe another week will still those lips of his." Hermione chipped into the conversation, while coming into the room.

"Seriously, you know, the more I know you Granger, the more I wonder why in bloody hell you weren't sorted into Slytherin." Blaise states in disbelief of her hive suggestion.

"Because as you just said I'm more sex kitten, then dirty snake Blaise," she responds while also giving him a saucy wink.

Making sure to also give a peck against Draco's lips to silence his growl in displeasure at the blatant flirting. She turns to the three Slytherins. "So why am I being transfigured into a kitten anyways?"

"We are trying to figure out how to smuggle you out of the dorm and through the common room to the exit," stated Theo.

"Oh that's easy, I will just dissolution myself you silly boys," she advises them while taping her head with her wand mutter a quick few words and disappearing right in front of their eyes.

"Hu." The three say at the same time while all concentrating on the empty space she was just standing at the moment before.

"You boys ready?" She calls out to them.

"Umm yeah" says Theo as they all head to the doorway at once.

"What should we do now?" Blaise asked.

"Really," an invisible Hermione huffed. "And some wonder why we won the war."

"Hey," the trio chorused together.

"Draco, take point, I will follow directly behind you keeping a hold of the back of your shirt. Dumb and dumber will follow after 3 paces behind you down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs dumb flank to the right and dumber to the left creating a geese formation. I will stay right behind Draco until out of the common room." Hermione commands them.

"Your kitten sure has an attitude to go with those claws Draco," Blaise whispers to Draco.

"I can still hear you Blaise" she whispers in his ear causing him to give a tiny Yelp in surprise when she pinches his arm for the comment.

"Let's go gentlemen," she says while taken a hold of Draco's shirt from the back with one hand, she also quickly cups Draco crotch with the other giving it a firm squeeze causing him to jump in surprise.

"Bloody hell witch, you'll pay for that later you little minx," Draco growls to her.

"Haven't you heard darling, I'm a kitten not a minx," she whispers seductively into his ear, while taking quick advantage of the height from the stairs she gentle bites his ear lobe. "meow."

Smoothly making it down the stairs, with Hermione right behind Draco like planned they make it into the common room with Blaise and Theo taking his right and left flank quickly and crossing the common room to the exit without a problem.

Theo had just opened the exit to the common room when Draco was sudden tackled by one Astoria Greengrass.

"Ohhhh Drakie, how are you feeling? Daphne just told me that you were unwell last night while we were at breakfast. I am sorry she didn't tell me sooner; I could have brought you your breakfast instead." She cooed while checking Draco all over with her hands to make sure he was ok.

Annoyed by her wandering hands the most compared to just being annoyed with her in general like every other day. Draco grabs hold of her hands and holds them away from himself while taking a deep breath, reminding himself that this was Daphne's little sister and thou shall not scare little girls. "I am fine Astoria, a little headache, all better now." He tells her giving her fake smile.

"Ohhhh that is great Drakie, I would hate for you to be sick over the holiday season. Especially with your families' ball coming up." Batting her eyes at him and giving him a big smile. "Speaking of which, I just received a letter from my mother confirming our attendance." She bats her eyes at him again smiling even bigger than before. "It also said that Daddy has agreed to make arrangements with your father in regards to finalizing our marriage agreement, hopefully by the time of the ball we can be engaged." She squeals happily, "I need to go tell the other girls, I am so glad you are feeling better Drakie," she quickly pecks a very stunned Draco on the cheek and skips into the common room up to her dorm room.

Theo, being the first one to get his wits back quickly starts to feel around for Hermione.

Draco, who by now was standing stone still with his head down, jaw clenched, glaring at the castle floor with his fist tightly balled. Quietly groaned out, "she let go on the word marriage."

"Bloody Hell," Blaise moans.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **If you feel the need to review, please read Ch. 1 list before you do.**

 **I do appreciate all follow/favorite and reviews.**

* * *

The train ride to and from Hogwarts had always been something that Harry had approached with much trepidation and angst in his previous years. He truly disliked having to return each year to the Dursley's, having to shut off who he was for a couple of months was not an action he ever enjoyed. Who he truly was however, was something he didn't even know about really anymore.

The rides to Hogwarts were always filled with anticipation for the unknown, not the magical unknown, the end of days' unknown. He was always plagued with fear of being up against death, which not until recently had he come to the realization, was quite draining on his soul. He felt like he was only truly now being given the opportunity to guide his own life, he was finally capable to see and hope for his own future for the first time. He could do what he desired and he was at first left completely clueless on what to do with the opportunity until just recently.

He was well aware of the expectations that some had of him, what some believed was his next course of action. However, for the first time he was going to focus that Gryffindor bravery of his, that supposedly fearless hero complex he was known for, into something solely selfish for once and do things for purely his own benefit. This holiday was going to mark those first few steps in achieving his end goal. He only prayed that he would have some friends left over after his decision were revealed. This hope was worth it though, if the past 4 months were anything to go by.

Settling himself in more for the ride he observed the others in his compartment. Ginny was sitting right to his left beside him gossiping heavily with Lavender Brown about all the shops she had planned to visit with himself over the holidays and multiple purchases she was going to make. _Yes_ , he thought to himself, his decision was definitely worth it. Lavender however wasn't paying that much attention, her concentration was spent mostly simpering to Ron trying unsuccessfully to grab his attention. Ron, who was oblivious to Lavender however kept eyeing Hermione who was huddled in a corner leaning against the window reading peacefully. While he continued to fill his mouth with food purchased earlier from the trolley, he would every few seconds give Hermione a sly look and then grin the creepy little grin he recently started showing.

He really needed to talk to Hermione about the concern he had about Ron in relation to her and even himself. His concerns on the whole Weasley family, minus the twins and older two in actuality with her. Thankfully for the beginning of the holidays, when his time was desperately needed elsewhere, she would be safely tucked into the muggle world. He was finding time away from Weasley ears to privately talk together especially when at the Burrow or anywhere it seems recently was a difficult task for the two of them, gaining daily difficulty with what would be Ron and Ginny's attempt to control them. He was grateful for his ability to escape so far during the school year with most people giving him a large berth due to his solemn attitude, assuming that he needed to come to terms with the occurrences of his recent past. He could admit to himself that he shamelessly used the opportunity for certain people to leave him the hell alone. Unfortunately, Hermione was also caught in the distancing of himself that he had done with everyone else. He would have to wait to talk to her on Christmas Eve.

The year before they had both decided they would need to return to Grodric Hollow to pay proper respect to Harry's parents then they were able that time. The decision was made before Ron even returned to their tent from his abandonment of them while on the run. Confirmed during the many funerals attended after the war and finalized the week before their departure from Hogwarts. At Midnight they would both sneak away and meet at the Graveyard they had been at the year before.

Hermione finally looks up from her book to see Harry observing her. She flashes him a big smile and mouths, "you ok?". Nodding that he was, he gives her a warm smile. He was extremely grateful for Hermione, he would have gone crazy without her over the years, to be honest he would have probably been dead by now if it wasn't for her. She was the sister and family he always needed and wanted. Out of everyone he was hopeful that she would understand his decisions for his life more than anyone.

Checking her watch Hermione quickly packs her book away. Standing she quickly straightens out her clothes before letting her friends know that she had to go do rounds and if she didn't see them before the end of the ride to have a Happy Holiday. Leaving the compartment Harry shivers at the smirk Ron tries to give her on the way out, telling her to "Watch out for those Slytherin scum".

Rolling her eyes at him she clips back, "the Slytherin are not scum Ronald," before quickly exiting the compartment.

"You would know; wouldn't you skank" Harry swears he hears Ginny mutter under her breath while shooting Hermione's back a malicious glare.

 _Yes, definitely_ _needed to talk to Hermione about my concerns with the Weasley's._ Harry thought to himself.

Hermione quickly began to patrol the train compartments taking her time to greet and give well wishes to her friends and fellow students. Reaching the back of the train she steps fully into an empty compartment but is quickly spinning around with wand raised when she hears the door slam and lock behind her. Seeing Draco Malfoy blocking any attempted escape with arms crossed looking down at her with pleading eyes she puts her wand away again.

"Hermione please hear me out," Draco desperately pleads to her. Seeing her raise her eyebrow instructing him to continue he does just that. "Astoria Greengrass has wrongfully set her sights on me to become her husband for some time now. No matter how much I tell her I am not interested and see her only as Daphne's little sister she is confident that she will become the next Lady Malfoy. I have written to my parents, and told them that under no terms would I agree to marry her, even if they disinherited me. I will not give up my control of the choices about my life again for them. My mother already fully understands this and supports it, my father is trying to fight it a bit, but it doesn't matter, I will NEVER comply to giving up my wants."

"What is it that you want then Draco?" She quietly asks him.

Stepping closer to her, while uncrossing his arms he replies "I want what I had, what I hope I still have," reaching out to her finally, "I want you, and only you" gathering her in a loving embrace, "for so long you are all I have forever wanted Hermione, you're my only. Please forgive me," he whispers to her before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

Cupping his cheek, she breaks the kiss to look Draco in the eyes. "There was nothing to forgive you for Draco, I am really not a fragile simpering girl. I understand where you're coming from. In many ways Astoria is your Ron. People expect you be with them not caring for your own personal desires at all. All I needed to _hear_ was what you wanted Draco." Tracing her thumb over his lips.

Kissing her thumb softly, "and now that you know I only want you My?"

"And now, all I want is for you to _show_ me what you want Draco" she whispers back before reclaiming his lips, giving Draco the chance to do just that and magnificently show her for the rest of the train ride that she was only what he wanted.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **If you feel the need to review, please read Ch. 1 list before you do.**

 **I do appreciate all follow/favorite and reviews.**

* * *

Draco woke up with a very small reprieve to his current physical ailments he had recently been plagued with since returning to the Manor for Hogwarts, his small reprieve came from the knowledge that in less then a couple hours he would be seeing Hermione again.

His "My." Merlin did he miss her. Since the start of school this year she had opened her heart and beautiful mind to him when all others were still glaring at him with loathing and disdain. He had always been mystified and intrigued by her from the moment he met her on the Hogwarts express at 11 years old. Without any hesitation she confidently searched for a lost toad throughout a train full of complete strangers. He chuckled to himself, he should have known right then that she would be sorted into Gryffindor. He was always amazed by her brilliance and the ease in which she displayed her control of her magic, she would out shine them all at times and he would be the first one to admit he would verbally attack her out of jealousy back then, even if just to himself.

He was so very thankful she was so forgiven also. When he was first told he would be returning to Hogwarts for his 8th year, he agreed with great reluctance. Only the knowledge that his close friends were also returning did he gain the courage to actually attend. When Theo was made co-head with her, he swallowed his pride for the sake of his friend and apologized to her with all honest and sincerity for all the trouble and hurt he had caused her over the past 7 years. They had grown closer to each other from that day on.

He would find her often in the head boy and girl office laughing with Theo or in the hall joking with Blaise, he even found her helping Pansy, Millie and Gregory Goyle with extremely difficult assignments in the library a few times. He was blown away by her compassion, honesty and ability to truly give him and others a second chance where so many he had hurt less wouldn't even bother. What he ultimately found the most intriguing about her and led him to fall for her so fast was her ability to see people for themselves, not their name, fame, money, influence or power they can provide her but for who a person truly was in their heart. He knew he was liked by her as Draco Malfoy, the funny, sweet and sarcastic Draco not Draco Malfoy, youngest Death Eater, Malfoy heir, or rich pureblood, Draco. That was a trait he wasn't used to many people having new it was a rare and lucky thing to find in a friend. He was one of the lucky ones it would seem.

Draco dressed preparing to face his fathers disappoint once again. His first night home was met with much distance between himself and his father. He was still healing from the effects of the war like so many other kids his age. Often he found it hard not to blame his father for the entire hardship that both him and his mother suffered during the war, even with being aware of the fact that his father was trying to only do what would be best for his family in his own twisted way. Most of his prejudice he learned and carried on while an adolescent towards muggleborns and the muggle world in general, he learned from his father. Draco found it harder to forgive him for this action then his actions during the war. He was denied the experiences of an interesting world and amazing people, like Hermione, to name just one, during his childhood. He was to denied the tools to form and grow his own beliefs and morals. Draco was finding such a concept to teach and do to a child unacceptable, and vowed to never teach his own the same ignorance he was.

That first night's family dinner was conducted with many stilted words and abrupt conversations by all three family members. That is until the subject of Astoria Greengrass was brought up to be addressed. Draco firmly told him that he would NOT be marrying Astoria Greengrass, kissed his mother cheek while wishing her a good night and left the matter as final as him leaving the dinner table was for the evening. He hadn't spoken to either of them since that night, choosing to take meals in his room and relaying messages via house-elf that he was busy with school assignments.

Smiling to himself he ventured through the halls towards the conservatory where his mother preferred to serve afternoon tea. He couldn't wait to see Hermione. Pressing firmly on his chest, wincing at the still persistent pain he went to join his parents before it was time for him to depart to My's.

"Afternoon mother," he greets while placing a soft kiss on her cheek and giving her a warm smile.

"Afternoon to you to Draco, it is so good to see you joining us." she smiles brightly at him while pouring him a cup of tea.

"Father," he greets while inclining his head a bit while taking a seat at the table.

"Draco," his father greets back.

His mother smiles at him lovingly before erupting into her own little tirade of concerns and well wishes. "Where you able to finish all your work son? You have been held up in your room for days. You're even looking a little off, probably from lack of moving around and fresh air. I do hope you have plans for the day to get some fresh air and out of the Manor, even if it is that infuriating flying you do, you should really move around more."

Chuckling at his mother's dislike for flying that reminded him of Hermione's lack of patience for the activity also, he smiled at his mother. "I did manage to get most of my assignments done, I am feeling pretty confident for my N.E.W.T's because of all the extra work I have put into them this year." Fixing himself a plate for lunch he continues. "I do have plans also for today to get out of the Manor though, I will be heading to a friends in about a hour," he smiles back at her. "Is there anything you needed from me before I depart?"

"Everything is fine Draco, Tulip and Missy have everything ready for the ball. Blaise and Theo will be arriving tomorrow afternoon and the ball starts promptly at 6 in the evening. Thank you for offering you assistance but you go out and enjoy yourself." She smiles at him.

"Draco, before you do go I would like to enquire what your plans are right after graduation. As you know it is expected for you to come work at Malfoy Corporation, I would like to know when you would be planning to start?" His father asks.

Clearing his throat, he looks at his father. "If it is all right with you, sir I would like to be able to give you the answer to my start date hopefully before I return again to Hogwarts in the new year. Theo and Blaise are planning on taking a small vacation to celebrate graduation and they have asked me if I would like to join them. I intended let you know after all plans are finalized"

"That's sounds like a fabulous idea for you boys, do you have any idea of where you may be heading or for how long?" His mother asks.

"Not at this time mother, I don't really know for how long and all I know is that Blaise stipulated somewhere hot", he began to chuckling to himself think of Blaise's exact words. _Somewhere where the bikini tops barely cover her nipples, the bottoms consist only of thongs, worn by girls with big breast and legs a mile long._

"Draco, I don't know why you would have the idea that this would be acceptable. Vacationing for Merlin knows how long and probably to improper places. You have duties and obligations as a Malfoy that you are expected to adhere to." His father stands and begins to slowly pace. "I have received correspondence from Atticus Greengrass about his daughter Astoria, she is very enthusiastic about you it seems, she is a lovely girl I've been told and I bet that she would make a fine Lady Malfoy."

"No" Draco emotionlessly states.

"She will be graduating this year also as she is in her 7th year. Atticus is determined to hammer out a deal for her future before the New Year. She comes from a good pureblood family, the merging of our families is good match. The Greengrass's were never known to have sided with the Dark Lord. This marriage will help us reclaim some lost footing in society." His father continues, having completely ignored his decline.

Standing now himself, Draco responds, "I am sorry father, I will not now, or ever marry Astoria Greengrass. When I do marry I want it to be because I love the woman for who she is not what I can get out of her".

"That is a ridicules notion Draco, marry for true love. You will learn to love her, produce an heir and continue on the Malfoy line, it is what Malfoy's do, it is what Malfoy's have always done, you have known this was expected of you your whole life." His father argues with him.

"It is not what I am whiling to do anymore father." Draco defends now standing directly in front of him.

"I won't tolerate your defiant behavior Draco, as my Heir, I am ordering you to agree and sign the marriage contract, you **will** be announcing your engagement with Astoria Greengrass during the Christmas Eve Ball, you **will** Marry her right after graduation and you **will** begin working at Malfoy Corporation a fortnight after that. **As your father you will listen to me and do what is expected of you for your family,** " his father yells at him.

"It will not be marrying her father, especially not now, I will not waver on this," Draco shouts back.

The next thing Draco knew was a sharp pain to the side of his temple right down to his right eye, and hearing his mother scream.

"Lucius, how could you?" His mother screamed, rushing to Draco's side she begins to dab the blood away from Draco's eye that Lucius had just hit with the head of his snake cane.

Already feeling his eye begin to close shut Draco stands tall and glares back at his father. "You can hit me as many times as you want father, give what ever punishment you feel is fit because I will **NEVER** marry that annoying little tart, Astoria." Draco growls out to him before giving his mother a sweet kiss to the cheek goodbye, and reassuring her that he was fine before storming out of the room, not bothering to give his father even a second look.

* * *

Hermione was currently feeling terrible. Ever since her first evening she spent under the roof of her parents house she had experienced an unexplained piercing sensation right to her heart and a total overall felling of unwell. Everyday the pain seemed to increase a little more, only during the small correspondence she exchanged with Draco was there ever a little reprieve. She had come to the conclusion that she was terribly missing her parents. It was her first Christmas back in the house she had spent growing and learning in, the fact that her mom and dad were no longer on this earth still was something she was still finding difficult to adjust to, especially with the guilt she felt because it was her memory charm that sent them to Australia where they tragically met their demise. If she could take it all back she would, she had though, having known her father's love for the ocean and for sailing she was giving them the life they so richly deserved. She had implanted the idea that they were wintering there during there retirement for the simple enjoyment of living by the warm sea. They would be safe from Death Eaters and she could go on the run to aid Harry. She new that her parents had her later in their life then most had children, her mother was 45 and father was 48. She new they still had dreams they were putting of acquiring do to still raising her, they didn't want to leave her. Their special miracle baby they always have called her. When they learned she was a witch they said it only confirmed how special they already new she was. They were amazing parents and only a month after they had arrived in Australia, they died in a tragic boating accident. Hermione it seemed had sentenced them to death instead of saving their lives. At times she found the guilt almost to much to bare.

She had decided that due to the gut wrenching heartache she was experiencing since stepping foot in this house that she needed to complete the packing needed of the remainder of the house so that she would never have to step foot in the house again. It was almost like loosing them all over again. Tomorrow morning, she was due at the Weasley for Christmas Eve and to spend the remainder of the holidays there before heading back to Hogwarts. She had met with the realtor and gave him a set of keys while signing the papers already. Tonight would be the last night she would sleep in her childhood bed. She would rent a room at the leaky even if the house hadn't sold by Spring break when she would be looking for a small flat for herself for after graduation and in-between travels.

Gathering herself together she had one more box to go through before Draco would be here to visit, the one marked in her mother's neat writing "Baby Jean". Her mother always told her she was named after someone very special to them. This was the one she had been procrastinating about since finding it hidden in the very back of her parent's closet covered with dust. Removing the lid, she careful placed it to the side of the box that was no bigger then a typical shoe box.

"What..." She gasps.

"No, this can't be right..."

"Why didn't they tell me... How could they..."

"No... It can't be true"

"No, no, no, no, no... Ohhh Merlin please no... Please..."


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **If you feel the need to review, please read Ch. 1 list before you do.**

 **I do appreciate all follow/favorite and reviews.**

* * *

Looking up at cottage in front of him, Harry Potter lets out a lung full of air with rather large sigh.

"I know it doesn't look that great Harry, but I am rather excited about the potential that this cottage has," the young girl smiles at him. " It will take a bit of work to make it our vision but its bones are strong and I can visualize the possibilities."

"I know love, I'm just tired that is all, it has been a stressful couple days avoiding the Weasley's and dodging Ginny every 5 minutes." Smiling and giving her a quick peck on the lips he continues. "Why don't you tell about this place."

"I know Harry that the past couple days have been long, but luckily this will be the last place we will have to look at, I can feel it." Returning the quick peck on the lips she continues. "It has four bedrooms' upstairs and a bath, the master also comes with a private bath which also located upstairs. The main floor has an open kitchen to family room, a library with an adjoining side study which would be perfect for me while I am in training." she smiles at him.

"Just you in training you say" laughing at her. "am I band from the library and the study for my needs, and where is the ballroom, I didn't think you could survive without a ballroom." Harry teased her.

"Hush you, or I won't show you the Gem of this place which will be your domain." She teases back.

"Ok, ok I give where will I be able to finally put up my man cave sign?" He asks with a smile.

"There is a cupboard under the..." She begins smirking.

"Oh you're the one who need to hush now." He grabs her and begins to tickle her stomach.

Laughing she smiles at him. "Sorry Harry, couldn't resist that one" she winks at him, while walking towards the back of the house. "Follow me, when I saw this part it screamed "Harry needs" to me, I hope you like it." Exiting the back set of French doors, they come to the rather large backyard.

From the backdoor of the cottage for about 100 paces there is clear green space showcase a lush lawn. A path going through the middle of the lawn leading to what looked to be another small cottage to one side and a beautiful moderately sized green house on the other.

"I don't even get to live in the big house I am thrown out back?" He questions raising his eyebrow at her.

"Take a look in it before you remark Mr." She clips back while still smiling at him.

Taking a walk up the path Harry comes to the smaller cottage and begins to slowly open the door. Walking into the small cottage and taking a brief look around a slow satisfied smile begins to take over his face.

"What do you think?" She cautiously asks, while ringing her hands with nerves.

Turning around he faces her leaning against the open door frame, giving him a nervous smile. He smiles brightly back at her while reaching out for her to pull her into his strong embrace.

"It's perfect love, let's go make an offer."

* * *

Ginny sat at her kitchen table in her home at the Burrow. Looking around, all she could think about was getting out of this dump as soon as she graduated. Her plans were simple, seduce and marry Harry Potter, live off the fortune he inherited from his parents and Godfather Sirius Black, become a professional Quidditch player while Harry continues his career as a Hero and joins the Auror department with her brother Ron. They would either remodel Grimmalde Place or if she was lucky she could convince Harry to just buy them their own Manor. They did have enough money to do it, they could probably buy a Manor that would rival the Malfoys for Merlin's sake. Needless to say she would finally be able to get out of the poor house her family had birthed her into and have a life she knew she deserved. She would never have to wear, use or buy a second hand item for the rest of her life and continue being a disgraced pureblood that's for sure.

If things went as planned Ron would then marry Hermione, keeping the Golden Trio forever together, which is how she knew it was meant to be. All she had to do was make sure the stubborn Hermione would follow her part in her plans, which so far has been turning out to be rather hard. She new Hermione was a sentimental and moral person and was counting on her giving her virginity to her brother. With the fertility potions she had been slowly slipping her over the past two weeks, Ginny would insure that she would become pregnant over this holiday when Ron broke her down into giving into him. With a baby on the way Hermione would have no choice but to marry Ron. The no good book-worm had to go off and bed Blaise though, well she was almost positive she did if that blush was anything to go by when she asked if she had a good time at the party. Looking back at the night now though, she has to wonder if they did have sex. Blaise wasn't the type to take advantage of a drunk girl and Hermione was clearly drunk. She would just have to find out when she showed up tomorrow and guide Ron on the right way to approach her. Hearing the door open she looked up to see Ron enter the kitchen.

"I thought you had to work with Fred and George?" She asked him.

"They sent me home," he grumbles while searching the icebox for something to eat.

"Why?"

Shrugging his shoulders, "I may have had a little mishap that included some products, it not my fault though, Fred and George are so demanding, insisting I stock the shelves by hand and not magic. They are such slave drivers I tell you." He complains while rubbing his face.

"Why do you think I don't offer to work there, do this, do that, Merlin, it's like they are mom. Sometimes I wonder who they think they are bossing me around all the time there. What happened for them to kick you out?"

"I had been stocking shelves for 20 whole minutes and got tired so I decided I could do it faster if I levitated the items onto the shelves. I was doing fine until a case of love potion smashed into a case of darkness powder falling onto the pygmy puffs cages. Needless to say at least the darkness powder saved us 10 minutes of viewing the mating of pygmy puffs".

Laughing Ginny asks, "What did the twins say?"

"Fred and George hit the roof, told me I was a lazy and kicked me out. Don't see what the problem is, they'll soon have more pygmies to sell." Shrugging his shoulders again, "What are you up to and where's Harry?"

"Just sitting having a cup of tea, contemplating a few things."

"You mean plotting," Ron interrupted her.

"Whatever, as for Harry he is at the Dursley's again."

"What the hell is he doing there?" Ron exclaims.

"He has been going everyday since break started, he told Mom and Dad that he needed to repair the relationship because of how it ended and with all the loss he has suffered he doesn't feel right about leaving what very little family he has on bad terms. Since then him and his cousin have been reconnecting he says." She shakes her head in frustration, "I haven't been able to spend any alone time with him, when he gets back he is hanging upstairs with the twins, or hiding in Charlie's old room working on his assignments he says".

"That's stupid, why does he need to visit those no good Dursley's when he has us, what is he playing at."

"I don't know Ron, He has been moody and sullen at school even, I don't know what either Harry and Hermione's problem is, with all our family has done for them they are being completely ungrateful. They should be begging to spend time with us," Ginny snarls out.

"Yeah, no kidding, I am getting tired of the cold shoulder that I have been getting from Hermione. She is always giving mixed signals."

"I can see how you feel, but I am sure she is just scared. You know her, she blushed for hours when we caught two of the garden gnomes going at it over the summer. I think you just have to be a little more aggressive with what you want from her. She will be here tomorrow, talk to her in the afternoon before dinner, if she doesn't seem pervasive towards the idea at all let me know, I think I found something recently that might make her a little more agreeable."

"Are you going to use it on Harry?"

Slowly breaking out in an evil little grin, "Ohhhh yeah, Harry won't know what hit him".


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **If you feel the need to review, please read Ch. 1 list before you do.**

 **I do appreciate all follow/favorite and reviews.**

* * *

Draco stormed into his room and straight into his bathroom taking a quick look of the damage done by his father's cane. As much as people may think otherwise his father was not the physically abusive type. He was stern and abrupt but he had never struck Draco before. He new his father wouldn't be happy about his refusal of Astoria but never to the point to hit him for disobeying the arrangement.

While cleaning up the small cut he wondered why his father was pushing then marriage so hard. He had hoped after the war that his father had changed, it would seem he has not. He knew his father would never welcome Hermione with open arms but hoped he would consider his only sons' happiness at least and put his prejudice aside to be cordial at least.

Checking the time, he realized he was going to be late getting to Hermione's if he didn't leave now. He would be better off getting My to heal him anyways. Grabbing his cloak, he appeararating to the spot Hermione had taken him and the guys when they came to visit a month ago.

* * *

"Lucius how could you?" Narcissa Malfoy screamed at her husband.

"Narcissa, please forgive me" looking just as shocked at his actions then his wife he slowly made his way over to the liquor cart and poured himself a strong firewhiskey. "I don't know what came over me, his blatant refusal to the arrangement and my demands got the better of me and I lashed out," taking a large sip of drink he final looks his wife in the eyes. "It will not happen again, I promise."

"Damned straight it won't happen again. It shouldn't have happened in the first place." She yells at him.

Taking a deep breath, she calms herself before continuing to speak to her husband. "Draco deserves to be happy, especially after everything he went through because of us these past few years, he is growing up Lucius and he is leaving a lot of the prejudice you taught and preached to him in the past". Walking towards her husband she continues. "He isn't that little boy anymore whiling to do anything to please us, he has his own beliefs and goals now and we owe it to him to trust him to make good decisions. He needs to do what makes him happy or we will loose him Lucius and I refuse to loose my only son." Grabbing a hold of her husband hands she looks him straight in the eye. "Please don't force me to loose my family when I finally have you all home safe again."

Nodding to his wife he squeezes her hand as an acknowledgment to her plea. "I understand that he is growing up, but we raised him to know the duties of the Malfoy's. I will back down on the demands he starts at the company so soon after graduation, my hands however are tied on the other."

"Why is it so important that he marry right after graduation, maybe if you allowed him to choose his bride he would be more acceptable to agree." Narcissa tries to compromise.

"If it were up to me he could marry when he was thirty to a mermaid if he so chose, Narcissa". Taking a rather large drink of his whiskey, he continues, "It would seem though that the young Astoria Greengrass is rather taken by our Draco, she has demanded that her father solidify the engagement. Lord Greengrass has consulted me and reminded me of some of our families unsavoury actions during the war that many are unaware of, he insinuated that some may find them as evidence against our final acts to the light especially in the case of Draco". Rubbing his temples, he looks back at her. "If we do not agree to the marriage between Draco and Astoria, Lord Greengrass stated he will not stop until Draco and I are wasting away in Azkaban. Astoria has advised her farther that she would rather have Draco locked up then with anyone else but herself".

"So they are blackmailing us?" Narcissa gasp.

"It would seem so Cissa, it would seem so".


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **If you feel the need to review, please read Ch. 1 list before you do.**

 **I do appreciate all follow/favorite and reviews.**

* * *

Draco appearated to the location that Hermione had brought himself, Theo and Blaise to. It was close to her childhood home but out sight of the local Muggles. Taking on a brisk pace he heads in the direction of her home. The fresh air was already making him feel better as the pressure he was previously feeling in his chest began to lighten. Walking up to the door, Draco couldn't help the smile that took over his face. Arriving at the door he was surprised to hear the sound of glass being smashed coming from inside Hermione house. He knocked loud and hoped that everything was ok. When no answer came and he continued to hear the smashing of glass Draco tried the door, when he realized it was unlocked he slowly opened the door calling out Hermione's name. When he still received no answer he quickly entered the house and hastily made his way to the source of the ruckus. When he entered the kitchen he was surprised to find it in shambles with pieces of glass spread all over the floor. Standing by the table was Hermione in tears starring down at an open box. Around the box there was, what look to be old newspaper clippings spread out all among the table. He watched Hermione pull out another clipping from the box, read the piece of paper before spinning around grabbing another plate from the cabinet and then promptly hurl it towards the wall Draco was standing beside. Ducking quickly Draco called out her name, before hearing her begin another heaving set of tears. The sound of such anguishing sobs coming from her broke Draco's heart and prompted him to gather her into his arms in a strong embrace while whispering softly that he was there now while she continued to shake and break down.

While holding her tightly and stroking her hair he takes a look at the papers that seemed to have put her in such a state. All the clippings and papers looked rather old, but a title that caught his attention.

 ** _Local boy drowns saving toddler from frozen pond_**.

Bellow the headline showed a picture of toddler, who you could clearly tell was Hermione, sporting an emotionless expression, wrapped in several layers of blankets being checked over by healers.

But it was the by line under the picture that tugged at his heart.  
 _Little girl, Jane Doe, proximate age 2 1/2 rescued from icy water by 14 year old Jean Granger (not shown) being looked after by local paramedics. Jean Granger died at the scene._

Draco tighten his hold on Hermione while reading the article beside it.

 ** _Local loved teen gives up life to save stranger._**

 _Local teen Jean Granger died last Monday, the 19 of September. He was only 14 years old and the only son to Dr. Mary Granger and Dr. Richard Granger._  
 _Jean Granger, Mark Peters and James Mavis (shown below) were on there way home from school on Monday when they spotted something splashing in middle of Dillbury pond. When they investigated the source of the splashing at a closer distance they saw what looked to be a young child trying to stay above the surface of the water in a small opening of the frozen pond. Granger instructed Peters to run for help while he would help the little child. Granger was able to safely make it to the child who by then had gone below the surface of the frozen pond. Jumping into the pond himself to locate the young child Granger was successful in collecting and depositing the young child onto the frozen surface before getting trapped himself. By the time Mavis noticed Granger had not re-surfaced local authorities had arrived at the scene._  
 _Authorities tried unsuccessfully to resuscitate Granger who is thought to have been trapped under the surface of the ice in the freezing waters for approximately 7 minutes. He was pronounced dead at the scene. The little girl who was saved by Granger has been named Jane Doe (shown below). She was found with no identifying information, and has been severely malnourished and abused. Doe has yet to be claimed or identified. She is believed to be Approximately 2 1/2 years old. If you have any information about this child you are requested to please contact the local police depot._

Hearing another gut wrenching sob escape Hermione, he quickly reaffirms his hold of her.

"Ohhh, Hermione, I am so sorry."

"Not only do I end up killing who I thought were my parents, I killed them after I caused their only child's death. I single handed wiped out the whole family."

"I know it might not seem like it but it really isn't your fault My, circumstances happened that were out of your control." Draco explained to her.

Untangling herself from him she starts to shake her head. "I should have been left to drown, it isn't fair that a family that only ever did good are all dead and I'm alive." She whispers into the room.

"That's not true, Hermione and you know it."

"Do I, they weren't even my parents Draco, I was abused and abandoned. I caused the death of their son."

"It wasn't your fault Hermione." He tells her cupping her face, forcing her to look at him seeing his mistake almost instantly by the expression of her face.

Horrified by his swollen eye, she gentle traces the fresh cut by his eye. "Who did this, what happened Draco?" She questions.

Sighing, "my father and I had a small disagreement," he explains.

"Because of me?"

"In a round about way yes, but once again isn't your fault," he insists.

"How is it not my fault if it is about me Draco?" She demands.

Taking a deep breath, he gives Hermione a quick kiss. "With all things considered My, it really is not a big deal. We had a disagreement that's all, their is nothing you need to worry about, I'm fine. I was to much in a rush to see you that I didn't want to waste time getting it heeled. It really is no big deal My." Smiling at her he gives her a kiss to prove he was fine but found her pulling away from the kiss before it could even get started.

"It is a big deal to me Draco, why did your father strike you." She firmly demanded.

Running his hands threw his hair he looks at Hermione. "He demanded I marry Astoria right after graduation and making our announcement of the engagement tomorrow at the ball. I flat out told him I would not do it and he struck me."

"How is that in a round about way about me though, you weren't ever going to Marry her I thought?"

"I never thought I would have a chance with you, before you I would have accepted the inevitable and Married her." Draco tried to explain to her.

Stifling a sob, she looks right at Draco. She was going to ruin his life to. She couldn't let that happen, she wouldn't let that happen.

"We can't be together anymore Draco, you mean a lot to me, so much that I am not going to ruin you or your family. I can't and I won't do it. Our relationship wasn't going to last anyways right, I was still going to leave after graduation and you belong to the wizarding world. I belong to neither and obviously to no one." She furiously wipes her cheek from the waterfall of tears pointing to the papers on the table.

"My, you don't mean..."

"I DO" she screams out. "You need to leave, you need to walk away and never look back because I am just going to cause you pain and I'm not worth it Draco." She screams as she quickly leaves the room.


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **If you feel the need to review, please read Ch. 1 list before you do.**

 **I do appreciate all follow/favorite and reviews.**

* * *

Draco stayed at Hermione's until late that evening but he never saw her that night again. She had expertly locked and charmed her bedroom door against his entry. He sat at her door telling her all the reason why she was worth it and why they should stay together until well past midnight, but she never opened her door.

Knowing his mother though, and especially with the events that happened earlier with his father, that she would be up waiting for him to return home. Explaining to Hermione his reasons, he confirmed his feelings and stated his good bye. Leaving her home with a heavy heart.

Returning to the manor he found his mother waiting for him as he expected in her lounge.

Giving her cheek a light kiss he greeted her. "Hello Mother, how are you?"

"I am fine Draco; it is so good to see you. How was the rest of your afternoon?"

"It could have been better to be honest, how was yours?" He answers and inquires while taking a seat in the chair beside her.

"The same I could say, but why haven't you healed your eye yet, your father feels terrible as it is Draco he doesn't need a reminder."

"As he should feel terrible."

"Draco, holding it over his head won't take away the act but it also won't help it, I am in no way defending your father but he is under a great amount of pressure." She pleaded with him. "I think your finality in the marriage contract issue was the last straw and you were left feeling the consequence for all of it, I am truly sorry you had to go through it Draco."

"It's not your fault mother, I know father is under pressure with his company and the Ministry. I am just shocked that he would insist on the marriage. I thought after everything we went through the last few years that he would at least try to consider my happiness in the equation."

"May I ask if it Astoria you are against or the marriage in general?"

"I think at this point it is the whole thing I am against. At the beginning of the year I would have probably agreed to the arrangement, as of now however I don't think I ever could no matter the consequences." Draco sighed out.

"What has changed since then to so drastically change your mind?" She asked him having already a strong feeling that it was a young lady who was influencing her son.

"Since returning to Hogwarts this year I have been able to have a clearer view on who I want to be and the type of people I want to share my life with. The Greengrass sisters are nice enough but not people I would voluntarily choose to associate myself with. Astoria is jealous and possessive of me and we aren't even dating. I have told her several times this year, over the years even, that I only see her as Daphne's little sister but she refuses to listen to me. A lot of the Slytherin girls just don't listen, they are extremely phoney, vindictive, two faced and materialistic." He looked at his mother and quickly takes back what he just stated. "I am sorry mother, I know you yourself were once a Slytherin girl, I didn't mean all of them."

Laughing at her son's apologetic expression for unintentionally insulting her, she quickly tries to ease him. "Don't worry dear, as you said I once was one so I have every idea what they can be like."

Blushing he continues "I also met someone, well I always knew her and about her, but I truly met her for the first time this year. At the beginning of the year we became friends after I apologized for being pretty cruel to her since first year." He admitted with a grimace. "She accepted my apology with out hesitation and welcomed my friendship with open arms. I have learned so much from her, I have also now been able to confirm what I was beginning to question on my own, that a lot of what father taught me was wrong".

"I thought that might have been it, are you more then friends now, she sounds like a lovely girl."

"She is a wonderful girl mother, and yes we are now together, we are having a little hiccup, I guess you can call it, in our relationship right now but I am not giving up on her or on us." He smiles a little while thinking about Hermione, wincing again from the pain that had recently returned to his chest. "She makes me want to be a better person and I can easily see myself falling in love with her and spending my life with her." Seeing the look of concern cross his mothers face he immediately begins to worry, "what is it mother, what has you so troubled?"

"The reason your father has been pushing for you to agree to the marriage contract is because your father is being blackmailed by Lord Greengrass, Astoria's father. If you do not agree to marry Astoria by graduation, he will go to the Ministry with evidence of your and your father's involvement in some open cold case files from the war. He states he has proof of not only his but supposedly yours committing of war time offences the Wizgamet would have no choice but to re-evaluate you and your father's trial, especially due to the leniency you were granted. You would both be tried again," she explained to him. "I am in no way trying to convince you to agree to this marriage, I just want you to at least have all the facts this time for your decision."

Sighing deeply, he looked at his mother's worried face and gave her a small smile. "I would rather go to Azkaban then marry Astoria and with her father doing this it just solidifies my resolve. I am sorry if father pays the penalty also for my refusal but if we don't stand up against it, where does it end. Lord Greengrass will continue to hold different things over our head if and when don't meet his expectations. As a Malfoy, something I am still proud to be no matter what our recent past, I can not allow our family to be manipulated in such a way, I will find a way to resolve this mother." Taking her hand and squeezing it in comfort he reassures her more with a small smile.

"Well said Draco," two voices from the door way called out.

"Lucius, Severus." - as the same time as - "Father, Uncle Sev."

Both Draco and his mother stand to watch Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape walk into the lounge to join them.

"Before another word is spoken I want to give you Draco my sincerest apologies for striking you this afternoon, I have no excuse for it and it was unacceptable. It will NOT happen again."

Nodding his head Draco excepts his father's apology especially now that he understands his father's predicament.

"The second item I would like to address is my acknowledging to you about how proud I truly am of you, not only for your maturity that you have shown recently but for your maturity I just witnessed before entering this room. Your right if we let then manipulate us today what's stopping them from doing it tomorrow."

"Thank you father," Draco said savouring the feeling of his father's words.

"We are a family and we stand together, I am sorry I didn't accept your refusal once first given. I was caught unaware of how much you have grown this year and made judgement that your decision was made out of childish rebellion not mature thought." His father finishes receive a nod in acceptance from his son.

"Why don't you let Severus heal you and then head to bed son, it is another long day tomorrow and you're still looking a bit off." His mother commented to him.

Quickly agreeing he headed towards Severus to be healed before heading to bed.

* * *

Hermione left the confines of her room shortly after Draco had left. She heard all he said on why she was worth it. Why they were worth it. She desperately wanted to believe him. She felt foolish running from him. She was Hermione Jean Granger, she didn't run from anything, she faced things head on, with an air of over confidence and fiery gusto. With that thought she began to tear up, she wasn't Hermione Granger though was she. She was little Jane Doe. A little girl someone abused and threw away. A little girl that a innocent family died because of. A little girl who had no idea who she truly was.

Vanishing the shattered glass that littered the kitchen floor she slowly started to pack away the box, crying silently for the family that gave so much to her.

Tomorrow she would go to the Weasley and pretend like everything was normal. She would wear her fake smile like a pro and count the days till she could return to Hogwarts. Wincing, she rubbed her chest, it was going to be a long break she thought to herself.


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **If you feel the need to review, please read Ch. 1 list before you do.**

 **I do appreciate all follow/favorite and reviews.**

* * *

Hearing a knock at the door Harry quickly packed up his notes before calling out for the person to enter.

"Hi Harry," two red heads greeted him from the open door. "Can we come in?" They quickly asked even though they had already made their way into his room and onto his bed.

Taking a quick look that nothing was left out that he didn't want the two to see, he finally greeted them. "Hey Ron, Ginny what can I help you with?" As they both made themselves comfortable on his bed.

"Nothing just wondering what you have been up to lately, tomorrow Christmas Eve and Gin and I were talking when we realized that we have hardly seen you this break," Ron explained.

"Sorry guys, guess I have been a bit busy visiting with the Dursley's and studying. I really want to make sure to ace my classes."

"Pfft, you don't have to worry about that Harry, Kingsley has already pretty much guaranteed our placements in the Aurors department. You could get all trolls and still get in. Both you and Hermione need to take a page out of my book and enjoy life a little more by not stressing so much and taking time out to go have fun," Ron declared.

"That's not the point Ron. Just because Kingsley gave me the placement doesn't mean I am going to accept it."

"Your right," he began with a sneer. "It is no where near what the Ministry should give us. You would have thought we would have at least received a decent reward." Shaking his head, he continues. "We should have been given a hefty sum for all the work we did, I will probably hold out joining also and wait for them to sweeten the pot." He states emphasising his statement with his new found smirk he had began using that year.

"That's not what I meant either, Ron I don't expect..." Harry began to say.

"We should start checking out some flats," Ron continued not even paying attention that he was interrupting Harry. "I mean we can't bring the ladies back to the Burrow after training, and Grimmauld Place does not sing bachelor pad. We should check out one of the new wizarding high-rises, I have heard they are pretty nice, with our salary and your inheritance I think we could be set. What do you think about going to check them out before the new years?"

Shaking his head and running his hands through his hair, Harry takes a deep breath before letting Ron know that searching for a flat and joining the Auror's with him wasn't going to happen. "What I meant Ron is that I am trying to consider all my options, and just because Kingsley offered me a job doesn't mean I am going to take it." Clearing his throat, he continues. "I have been seriously considering other careers instead of joining the Auror's." He quickly tells them.

"What? Why the Bloody hell would you do that, where will that leave me?" Ron bellows out to Harry.

"Is that the Half Blood Prince's potion book Harry? How did you get that back, I hid it in the room of hidden things? Everything in the room was destroyed by fire during the Final battle." Ginny asked while picking up the book that was sitting on the corner of his desk, taking a quick look inside she could see's that it was the same book she had previously hidden. "How did you get it, is the room restored?" she asks Harry quickly while paying no attention to a fuming Ron.

"Uhhh, no the room is still destroyed." Taking the book back from Ginny and placing it in his top draw. "Professor Snape recovered the book before the battle and he gave it to me to help with my advanced potion's class."

"Who care's about the Greasy Git's potion book." Ron stands up from the bed he was previously relaxing on and stands right in front of Harry. "When were you going to tell me that you weren't going into the Auror's training Harry?" He snarls out to Harry.

"I was just waiting for things to be finalized Ron, I wanted to make sure that my other choice was a real possibility before I went and upset everything." Harry quickly tried to placate him.

"Well isn't that great, thanks for all your consideration in keeping me in the dark while you made sure you alternative checked out first." He sarcastically remarks, "so is everything _finalized_ then?" Ron demands of him while trying to use what little height advantage to intimidate Harry.

"Uhhhhh, yes, they were finalized yesterday, as well as my housing for after graduation." Harry advises him not intimidate by Ron in the least.

"Well that sure is a great thank you for keeping you alive all these years, ditch me and my family right after your no longer in need." Ron sneers at him. "Nice friend you turned out to be Potter." Ron states as he storms out of the room leaving Harry and Ginny to themselves.

"Its not like that, I swear Ginny." Harry protested turning his attention towards her. "I am not ditching your family." He defends himself.

"I know Harry," she coos to him. "Ron will see that you're not leaving the family when you and I finally make things official, he will see then." Giving him a quick peck on his cheek. "Until then he will just have to attend his own pity party."

"Hold on Ginny, what do you mean make things official?" Harry asks while stopping any advancement she was attempting physically to make by holding her at arms length, _when did she even get this close to me,_ he also thought to himself.

"Our relationship of course Harry, I am so excited to finally be together," she gushes giving him her best seductive smile. "I have been waiting to surprise you with a little present I picked up at Morgana's Secret the other day for you." She tries to purr seductively at him. "Now that some time has passed since you saved the Wizarding World, and we have given it time for people to grieve their losses. I don't see anything stopping us anymore from taking things to the next level." Finishing her statement of attempted seduction with a supposedly sexy smile.

"I think your mistaking Ginny. I don't see you like that anymore." Harry informs her while increasing the distance between them.

"You don't mean that Harry, your still under a lot of pressure, I get that. We can still take things slow if that is what you need." She quickly tries to reassure him.

"No Ginny, I am already seeing someone, there will be no us." Harry stated with conviction.

The previous statement causes the smile to quickly fall from Ginny's face. "She can never make you as happy as I can, we are meant to be together." She angrily growls out to him.

Seeing him shaking his head in disagreement, she stomps her foot in frustration. "Who is this girl? She demanded he tell her.

"It doesn't matter who she is, all that matters is that she makes me very happy." He stated with conviction.

Puckering her lips, she looks directly at Harry. "How do you know she isn't just using you for your fame and money Harry, funny how now that you are now a hero they come after you." Stomping her foot again with indignation. "I have been there for you from the beginning, I deserve to be by your side." She adamantly states to him.

Sighing in frustration in Ginny attitude Harry gives her a confident glare. "I know unlike many _other_ people in my life, she is definitely not with me just because I am a supposedly hero." Looking clearly into Ginny eyes he continues, "I love her very much and she loves me." Walking towards the door he quickly opens it. "If that is all I would appreciate it if you would please leave I have studying to do."

"Harry," Ginny begins to protest before Harry interrupts her again.

"NOW GINNY!" Harry firmly demands of her.


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **If you feel the need to review, please read Ch. 1 list before you do.**

 **I do appreciate all follow/favorite and reviews.**

* * *

Ginny found Ron in is room throwing things around after she had left Harry's Room that she had been requested by Harry to leave.

"Can you bloody believe him?" Ron fumed. "Since first year, all he could talk about was becoming an Auror and now right before we are to start he changes his mind." Throwing himself onto his mattress he continues. "Who the hell does he think he is; I mean what about me?"

"I know Ron, he also just not so kindly informed me that he is seeing someone and has no intention of getting back together with me." Sniffling she adds, "I feel so used."

"How dare he, after all that time you supported and stood by him, he had no right Ginny." Shaking his head. "Wait until the mom and dad hear what he is doing, they will be heartbroken."

Standing again he begins to pace the room. "How could he do that to our family after everything we have done for him, he would have been dead in first year if it weren't for me, slain by a giant chess Queen." Ron angrily states.

"I know Ron, I mean both Harry and Hermione would have no one in this world if it wasn't for us. It isn't right that they get to continue on without showing us a little appreciation." Ginny declares as she crosses her arms in a huff.

Sneering Ronald spoke while still pacing the room. "If Hermione wasn't such a prude I would just knock her up, then she would be forced to marry me to help out with the baby seeing she has no family left."

Smiling a vindictive and smug little smile Ginny turns to Ron. "That's a great idea Ron."

Scoffing at his sister who he believed was mocking him. "Yeah right Ginny, I was just being sarcastic you don't have to rub it in that my idea's are dumb like Hermione does."

"No, I'm serious Ron. What if you were to get Hermione pregnant? There is no way she could raise a child on her own in the wizarding world or the muggle world. She would have to marry you. Mom and Dad would even demand it of her, it's a feasible idea." She gives him an excited smile.

"Sure, there just two big problems with that idea," he shakes his head at Ginny declaration. "I know she has still currently taking contraception potions, she consistently did even when we were on the run, something about regulating her system." He shivers at the thought of a women's monthly. "And second, and the biggest problem, she is a prude. I bet even during marriage I am going to have to step outside house to get proper satisfaction in the bedroom."

"I think I can help you with both those things if you are positive you want to be with her." Ginny raises her eyebrows in questioning. "If you already know you are going to have a crummy sex life then why do you even want to be with her?"

"Why do you want Harry? I am sure it isn't for all the bed time games you two will be playing." He mockingly answers her back.

"I am sure Harry is just fine in the bedroom." She defends while pursing her lips.

"You said it right there, just fine." He smirks at her. "Just fine is the same reason I will be stepping out sometimes, you can't live off just fine Ginny."

"How would you even know; you are the virgin in this room out of both of us." She snips back at him.

"Lavender and I may never have slept together, but we have still done plenty." He grins a very self satisfying grin. "Why do you think I have been pushing for Hermione to go all the way, I need to get by the curse so I can go onto more sexual satisfying pastures."

"With Hermione pregnant you can't continue with Lavender forever, why not just go be with her if she is who you want?"

Snickering he answers, "I can continue with Lavender for as long as I deem fit, all I need to do is buy a new book to keep Hermione distracted besides she wouldn't figure out a thing she trust me to much. As for Lavender she an idiot, all I have to do is tell her Hermione won't put out, which will probably be true knowing the prude, and Lavender will welcome me in her bed with open arms." Giving Ginny his new little grin again he continues. "As for why I want Hermione, easy, she will do all the work, is part of the Golden Trio and fellow war Hero. Having her on my arms will look good. Lavender is bloody annoying most of the time why would I want that forever. I just want the enjoyment of her tongue and then she can piss off until she is needed again." He shrugs finishing his statement.

"That's disgusting Ron, I don't want to think about you and Lavender Brown's talented tongue." She sneers to him.

"Hey, don't get mad at me you are the one that asked, and like your one to talk. Need I remind you of one Colin Creevy." He shoots back at her.

"THAT NEVER HAPPENED!" She screams at him, defending herself. Huffing at her brother's audacity. She takes some deep breaths to slowly calm herself down. "That wasn't the point I was trying to make anyways." She spits out, before taking another big breath. "Are you sure it is Hermione you want?" She asks him again.

"Of course I am sure, it is the least I deserve for putting up with her all these years. Not just that she is smart so are kids would be brilliant not to mention again she is a war hero, two war hero together makes sense." He confirms with his sister.

Nodding her head in agreement Ginny looks her brother in the eye. "Ok then I will help you with getting Hermione, I already have in a way, but I will help you so that tomorrow night she is more agreeable to celebrating Christmas privately with just you." She smirks at him before she continues. "Your just on your own when you finally get her alone as long as you agree to help me with something."

"What do you plan to do?"

"I have known for a while that you have been interested in her, so I was anticipating her being here for the holiday and I started to put my plan into action while we where still at Hogwarts." Smiling smugly, she elaborates. "I have been slipping fertility potions into her drinks for the last two weeks to counter act her contraceptive potion. Tomorrow evening, I will slip a lust potion into her tea. It isn't as noticeable as a love potion. It just makes the person extremely horny and relaxed so they are more acceptable to a specific person advancements. After dinner on Christmas eve I will make sure not to go into my room after her and I will make sure that I stay out of the way so you can go in and do your thing. You might still have to be a little pervasive, but I think that is just her fear of sex in general. Once you get started I am sure she will realize that she likes it and that she was just being silly and shy." She explains to him.

Nodding his head in agreement, "sounds easy enough," he mutters more to himself. "Alright I am willing to give it a try." He agrees enthusiastically with a big creepy smile. "What about you, what do I need to help you with?" He then questions her.

"I didn't want to have to do this just yet, but with Harry new love interest now, it seems I don't have a choice." She grins at Ron. "I need you to give Harry a spiked butterbeer with the same type of lust potion in it to make him more into me. If you give it to him while I do Hermione's, they won't be as suspicious. Later that night I plan on entering his room to complete the deed."

"What part where you unsure of, I thought that was your plan all along to seduce Harry?" Ron questions her.

"I wasn't planning on having to get pregnant to trap him. I was just going to use plain old sex to get him to stay interested. I don't want to chance him going back to the gold digging hussy he has started seeing though," she snarls out. "I am going to take the same fertility potion that I have been giving Hermione. Seeing as I am currently not on any monthly contraceptive's it should work with not as many doses." Sighing to her self, before shrugging her shoulders and continuing. "I know for a fact that not only will mom and dad, but so will the rest of the boys in this family, demand he does right by me and marry me. The baby would be due around October, I will just stay home for about a year and then join the Harpies next season I guess. I am quite sure they would welcome Harry Potters wife on there team with open arms anyways." She beamed with anticipation of future.


	19. Chapter 19

**I** **do not own Harry Potter.**

 **I will be editing more in near future.**

 **If you feel the need to review please read ch 1 list before you do.**

 **I do appreciate all follow/favorite and reviews.**

* * *

The hard knock on the door and the loud cheer of hello broke Harry out of the current dreamy haze he was in. Getting up from the couch he ventured into the kitchen while still listening to Mrs. Weasley excited greeting.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley, Merry Christmas." Harry heard a familiar voice say.

"Merry Christmas dear and please how many times do I have to tell you to call me Molly, or even mom, your know Arthur and I think of you like a daughter."

"I will try to remember Molly." Harry herd Hermione say with a small hesitation in her voice that Molly didn't seem to notice.

"Hermione dear it is so wonderful to see you, I am so glad you are here. Ron and Ginny have just been beside themselves since being home from break, they will just be thrilled when they get back." Mrs. Weasley continued to gush.

"Ohh, are they not home?"

Clicking her tongue she shakes her head before responding, "no, the twins decided to keep their shop open today in hopes of getting those last minute Christmas shoppers so it was all hands on deck to help the customers." Returning to the counter where she had previously been working on lunch. "They were not impressed about missing your arrival, but the twins were desperate in need of help, I was just on my way to bring them lunch, Harry just arrived from that cousin of his also" she continued until she heard Harry enter the kitchen "There you are Harry, would you two like to accompany me to the shop when I drop off lunch." She smiles brightly at him.

"That's a great idea Mrs. Weasley but I think it would be best if I stayed here for when Andromeda drops off Teddy." Harry responded to Mrs. Weasley, while give Hermione a look that said "say no".

"Ohhh, that's right and for the last time it is Molly or mom Harry." She corrected him kindly giving him a big smile before turning to Hermione. "What about you dear, I am positive Ron is just bursting to see you?" She asked Hermione while Harry was slightly shaking his head and mouthing "no" from behind Mrs. Weasley back.

Giving Mrs Weasley a tight but polite smile she answers "I would love to come but I haven't seen Teddy since the end of summer, I would really love to see him before the house gets to busy and pulls his attention away. I will just see Ron and Ginny when they return from the shop." She concluded

"Ok then, I will be off. There is plenty of lunch left behind for you two to enjoy, help yourself to anything you need dears. I should only be about an hour or so." Giving them a tight hug each before leaving the room to floo to the twins shop.

Heading to the stove to put the kettle on for tea Hermione turns to Harry. "How long till Andromeda drops off Teddy?" She inquires while giving Harry a tight smile.

Walking over to her Harry pulls her into a big hug. "He isn't due for a couple of hours" he chuckles while not releasing his hold. "I told that to Mrs. Weasley so I could get some one on one time with you, feels like we haven't talked in ages Hermione".

Gasping at his admission that he lied to Mrs. Weasley she returns the hug. "Feels like ages because it has been. I have missed you Harry" she states while becoming teary eyed.

Pulling her back a bit he looks her in the eye. "I am sorry our friendship got caught in my attempt to separate myself for a bit from everyone. I never intended to separate myself from you though, I hope you know you mean the world to me Hermione, I would be lost without your friendship." He declares to her.

"Ohhhh Harry," she begins before bursting into a set of tears.

Harry pulls her back into the hug. "Shhhhh, it's ok Hermione, I promise I won't let it happen again. I am sorry I abandoned you with everyone else in the tower. I have figured out and come to many decisions over the past four months and even though a lot of things will be changing, I don't want my friendship with you to be one of the things that changes" He declared while rubbing her back while patiently wait for her crying to subside.

Untangling herself from his embrace once her tears had slowed she begins to finish her task of making the tea. Taking a breath to collect her self she hands Harry a cup of tea and motions for him to take a seat at the table. "It's not just that Harry, I knew you needed to sort yourself on your own. I will always forgive you for taking time for yourself. Things have just been really hard lately." She finishes with a soft little smile

"Your ok aren't you. No one has hurt you have they" he questioned while abruptly getting to his feet ready to go fight for her honour.

Shaking her head and widening her smilie she quickly reassures him. "No Harry, No ones hurt me. You don't have to go take down any bad guy's on my behalf." Chuckling a bit at his hasty reaction. "You also don't need to apologize for not being in the tower often, I am curious where you go to, but I can't be mad at your avoiding it up there because I have been avoiding it most of the year myself." She grabs his hand in a firm grip of acceptance.

"Ohh, well then, ok then." He returns her grasp with a small squeeze while laughing a bit. "Where have you been escaping to if you don't mind me asking?" Looking her in the eyes he continues, "More importantly then that however is what has you so down, I don't think I have ever seen you so downtrodden before and with what we have been through with each other that's saying a lot."

Giving him a small smile she focuses her attention on watching her tea swirl around and around before she answers. "I have been spending more time in the head boy and girl office. I have also been spending more time with the head boy and a couple of his friends" she gives him a small smile while thinking of Theo, Blaise and Draco. With the thought of Draco though she begins to tear up again. "As for why I guess I look so down I found out some information about my parents recently and I reacted immaturely and over emotionally to the point that I pushed away someone that has come to mean a lot to me." Sighing loudly she continues, "I don't know if he will forgive me for pushing him away the way that I did," she states wincing at the continuing chest pain.

"I am sure he will forgive you Hermione, and if he doesn't then he really isn't worth it." Giving her a encouraging smile. "Who is the head boy this year again anyways?" Harry questions.

"Theo Nott," she states "I know we never got along with him seeing as he is a Slytherin, but he is a really good guy. I feel like I am with you when I am with him, he is like another brother to me, just without foolish bravery and need to run into danger you have". She giggles at the end. "I have found a lot of the Slytherin's are misunderstood and didn't have much of a choice to be on the dark side as we had at being apart of the light in the war. It is just the side they were born on." Taking a large breath, prepared to defend her friendship with the Slytherin's she continues. "They are very smart and I find them challenging me intellectually which keeps me on my toes and I really love it."

She smiles to herself again. "Blaise Zabini, is around a lot being one of Theo best mates, and he actually is quite the character and makes me laugh, he is extremely charming as well as funny and has a great knack for making you feel special.

"Sighing internally she thinks of the last Slytherin that she has grown close to. "And Draco Malfoy I have also come to know more and find he is nothing like we previously thought. He is still sarcastic but with a dry wit and humour that is hard to find and highly amusing. He is extremely loyal to his friends and family and you have a way of feeling completely safe with him." Smiling dreamily she gathers herself from the thoughts of Draco.

"They have just proven to me to be really decent friends and great people to know. As well as some other I have had the pleasure of helping with school work from time to time." Smiling brightly at him she decides to change the subject. "That's enough about me and my time away from the tower, why don't tell me what you have been up to." She requests giving him her full attention.

Noticing the change of subject Harry let it go without complaint, taking a quick look at the clock he notice that all the Weasley are located in other place then home, but that he was also running low on time to get things cleared up between himself and Hermione before they would soon be in a bursting Weasley house again. Taking a breath he decides to dive in.

"In is funny that you mention getting close to Slytherin's." Giving her a rueful smile. "At the beginning of the year I started spending sometime getting to know Professor Snape. I wanted to know the man who knew my mom so well and put himself at risk to protect me for so many years. He deserved at least that much respect if not more." He explains with a shrug of his shoulders.

"That's a great idea Harry, why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't think any less of you I hope you know that. If anything I think higher of you for putting your personal differences aside and seeing the bigger picture." She assured him with a encouraging smile.

"Of course I new you would support me Hermione, I truly had no intention of hiding it from you. It was more from Ron and Ginny who have a hard time looking past a person being a slimy Slytherin in there view." He looks towards her to see her nodding with understanding. "I have been heading to his classroom to get to know him and over time he began to help me with potion's assignments. He truly is a potion genius and I have really come to love the craft." He smiled brightly at her. "We will have to get into more detail about that at a later date but needless to say I met someone who was also getting help in potions trying to perfect there grade for Healing training and we had started to see each other, she is a great girl and I hope you will like her." He gives a blushing smile while thinking of his love.

Smiling herself at seeing her friend clearly happy and smitten with someone. "I am sure she is a great girl to have captured your heart, she is one very lucky girl."

Taking a quick breath after finding Hermione's reaction encouraging he finishes his question. "Thank you Hermione, I think I am the lucky one though. Which brings me to ask if you didn't terribly mind if I bring her to Godric Hollow with us so that you could meet her. I would really appreciate having the two girls that mean the most to me together when we visit my parents again."

Gathering him in a big hug she quickly gives her reply. "Of course you are welcome to bring her. I would be honoured to meet her. I am your friend Harry I trust and believe in everything you do". She winked at him with a cheeky smile.

Laughing Harry jokingly pushes her shoulder a bit, "don't be smart Hermione or I will force you to dance with me again".

Smacking his arm playfully she clips back "don't be so mean Harry, or I will force you to eat my cooking for a year even after I still hex you with a nice little hex Draco told me about for hives".

"Ok, ok you win" he raising his hands in surrender.

Hearing the tell tale signs of the handles turning on the clock they look at each other Harry grabs hold of Hermione to pull her into a hug to urgently whisper to her. "Hermione you need to be careful around Ron, he is looking at you lately suspiciously and I'm concerned with his aggression. Just please be careful." Feeling her nod into the hug relaxes a bit pulling back to give her a quick peck on the cheek.

"What the bloody hell is going on here" the tell tale voice of Ron Weasley is heard from the doorway.


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **If you feel the need to review, please read Ch. 1 list before you do.**

 **I do appreciate all follow/favorite and reviews.**

* * *

Draco woke with a groan. He didn't feel any better. If any thing he felt worse. The pain in his chest had increased and he was fighting to keep what little he had in his stomach down. His sickness didn't make sense to him, if it persisted he would have to get it checked out.

Seeing the time, he decided a long hot shower was the only he could do to make this evening remotely bearable. While heading to the shower a persistent tapping began at his window, spotting an owl he changed the direction of his coarse from the bathroom to the window. Relieving the owl from its deliver quickly with much anticipation.

Hopeful that it was Hermione getting in contact him. His hopes were dashed as soon as he spotted the Greengrass family crest on the back though. Frustrated he quickly opened the correspondence before reading it while continuing his journey to the shower.

 _My Darling Drakie._

 _I am so excited about the Ball tonight. Daddy has promised me that the arrangements for our engagement will be finalized right before the ball. I do hope you see to his stipulations. He is only looking out for our best interests my love. Please send me notice on what colour your robes will be trimmed so I can make sure we match beautiful during our announcement._

 _Kisses Astoria xx_

Draco scoffed at the girl's audacity before scrunching up the parchment and throwing it to the corner of the room. He undressed from his sleep shorts and stepped into the steaming shower letting the water pelt his head before cascading down his back. He let his thoughts roam to Hermione and what she might be doing at this time. He would have loved nothing more then to have her attend the ball on his side, but he didn't want the misguided personality that is very much his father destroying things between them at the very beginning. He was positive his mother would love Hermione, even with his mother having a prejudice past towards muggleborns.

Sighing deeply, he sure hoped she was ok. He knew he was quickly falling in love with her, and already held her in higher regards to any other girl he had been around before. So when the opportunity came to be intimate with her he was more then comfortable with her becoming his first lover. He had many opportunities to have lost his virginity before with all blood types, be it muggleborn, half-blood or pureblood. He didn't respect any of those tarts who threw themselves at him, turning them down was never very hard to do, they disgusted him with how easy they all seemed to want to bed him.

To Draco, respect was a big thing. Earning it was a difficult thing to do and very few people had his respect. Hermione did though, she even had it before they grew close. With getting to know her his respect for her only grew, her ability to be so resilient all the time as well as brave not to mention so undeniably kind proved to him that she was definitely worth respecting and definitely one of a kind. Well if she wasn't going to send him and owl then he would send one to her he thought to himself.

Quickly finishing his shower and regular routine, he wrapped himself in a towel and headed back into his room where he could hear the distinct voice of his two best mates.

"About time man, thought you might have fallen in." Blaise called out after spotting Draco emerge from the loo.

"You are a funny man Blaise; your wit astounds me as always." Draco snaps back while heading to his wardrobe. "Theo." Draco greets with a nod of his head. "What do I owe the pleasure of you two jackals this morning?"

"We have come for support, Daphne sent me an owl me and told me the brilliant news, in her little world that is, of your engagement to her sister. We come to find out if it was true, and if it was to beat some sense into you." Theo explains to Draco while shaking his head at him. "I thought you patched things up with Hermione on the train anyways, what's Astoria even going on about?" Theo then questions him.

"We did patch things up, we had another hiccup but I am not giving up on her, I was coming out to go send her an owl now," he stated to his friends. "The Greengrass sisters are both crazy Sysco's, I would get out from Daphne claws fast before you find yourself walking down the aisle to her yourself Theo. Her father is trying to Blackmail us into the engagement and wedding."

"No shit, what are you going to do Draco, you can't marry the crazy bitch. She would have your balls in restraint before you even utter I do." Blaise explains.

"I have no intention of marrying into that family, I would rather sit in Azkaban for life then cower to their threats and demands. Besides I have Hermione now, there is no way I am given that up."

Turning his back to his friends he busies himself with getting his boxers out of his drawer.

"Woo mate, I know you love Theo more but I am a little jealous you are willing to sport your love for him and not me." Blaise jokes to him while staring at Draco's bare back.

"What the hell are you talking about Blaise?" Draco asks him while still distracted looking through his drawer.

"I knew I saw something that night, you have the crest mark on your back, it's the curse." Theo explains.

"What the hell are you two going on about now?" Draco turns to look at his two friends with a confused expression.

"You have the Nott family crest on your back, you activated the pureblood virginity curse Draco." Theo explains more to him.

"Wholly hell Morgana and Merlin in a hand basket, you and Theo lost your virginities together!" Blaise shouts out in surprise.

"Stop being an idiot Blaise," Draco yells at him while giving him quick punch in the arm. "I have only been with Hermione."

"Well I have herd a few things." Blaise mumbles to himself.

"You know all the rumours about him where just that, rumours. Draco has never lied to us about his conquests, or lack there of, just knock it of Blaise." Theo defended Draco.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us you had a sister then?" Blaise looks at Theo to question him. "Wait how would that even work." Blaise mumbles again to himself. "Wholly Merlin she must be your twin Theo!" Blaise exclaims excitedly.

"Shut up Blaise," Draco bellows at him.

"Serious, Blaise are you drunk?" Theo questions him before turning to Draco. "How is this even possible, she is a muggleborn. How did you guys even activate the curse?"

"Are you sure you bedded Granger mate, you had been drinking?" Blaise asks.

Giving Blaise a dirty look, "Of course I am sure it was Granger your idiot," Draco snaps at him. Swallowing heavily with the realization of what him and Hermione had done he looks to Theo. "She might not be a muggleborn, I know it was definitely her first time though." Taking a deep breath, he continues, "and she was adopted. She just found out yesterday and doesn't know who her real parents are I think." Running his hands through his hair he gives Theo a look. "She probably doesn't know either yet about us activating the curse."

"Well congratulations on your marriage buddy, I will see you at your funeral after you tell her." Blaise snickers at his friend knowing what a hell cat Hermione can be about things being done without her consent.

Smirking Theo looks back at Draco, "What did you say earlier about never becoming part of the Greengrass family Draco, Azkaban for life was it?"

"Yeah, that I would rather rot in prison then be apart of that family." Shacking his head at his friend. "I obviously don't have to worry about that little harpy now."

Theo nods his head while his smirk only grows bigger, "well that most definitely the Nott family crest, but that isn't my mothers." Patting his back while he begins to chuckle. "That's the Greengrass crest with it."

"Lord Nott and Lord Greengrass are Granger's real parents!" Blaise bellows out.

"Shut up Blaise!" Both Draco and Theo yell back at him, at the same time they turn their attention to him while giving him a dirty look. With both Theo and Draco concentration on Blaise they miss the entrance of Draco's father and God father Severus Snape into the room.

"What is a this yelling about you three?" Lucius looks towards his son who has now spun himself back to face him. "Why aren't you dressed yet Draco and what was that I saw on your back?"

"More like who it that on your back," Blaise mumbled.

"I swear to Merlin Blaise I am going to kill you by the end of the night." Draco growled out.

"Draco, explain yourself," Lucius Malfoy demand.

Draco cringes at the thought of telling his father he had activated the pureblood curse. Clearing his throat, he looks right at his father "You see Father, there is a funny story about that." Draco began before clearing his throat again.

"Congratulations Mr. Malfoy, you have a new daughter." Blaise pips up from across the room.

"For Merlin's sakes Blaise, that's it. Theo hand me my wand." Draco yells while starting to chase after Blaise who was currently trying to sneak out of the room.


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **If you feel the need to review, please read Ch. 1 list before you do.**

 **I do appreciate all follow/favorite and reviews.**

* * *

Hermione soon found herself feeling alone amongst a house full of people. Even with the lively arrive of the twins and an adorable Teddy Lupin causing chaos like a new circuses arrival, she still felt alone.

After Ron interruption and inaccurate hot headed demand of what Hermione and Harry were doing the atmosphere of what she had once thought of her second home became uncomfortable and unwelcoming.

Harry's attention was quickly pulled into the arrival of his godson Teddy and the festive feelings of baby first Christmas.

The twins soon arrived with their regular fan fair and merry joy that was always kicked up a couple of notches for the holiday season.

Soon she was being greeted by the whole Weasley clan. Arthur and Molly who stated both how she looked a little peckish. Bill and Fluer with there baby girl wrapped in more ribbon's and bows the gifts under the tree. Charlie imposing form, grinning brightly and even Percy all deck out in the most hideous holiday sweater.

She still felt alone though. She missed Draco. She even missed Theo as Blaise who could be fun and happy without her ear drums being pierced. She didn't fit in here. The bustling and boisterous climate was something she had just recently released she abhorred.

Quietly taking a seat by Fluer at the kitchen table Hermione sat and listened to her gush about what a wonderful baby Victoria was, she made sure to nod, while making the appropriate ohh's and ahh's. When Ginny set a steaming mug of tea in front of her before being called back for more hosting by her mother she paid little attention to it. Hermione gave a quick thanks before Ginny's departure while she quickly searched for an escape from Fluer constant blathering. Luckily Bill soon arrived by his wife's side and Hermione promptly took her chance of escape.

"Ohh Bill, I'm sorry I am in your seat." Jumping to get up and moving swiftly out of the way she continued talking before her actions could be halted by him. "I just saw Percy and I wanted to talk to him about the new reforms at the Ministry. Your welcome to the tea, Ginny just dropped it off and I didn't get a chance to fix it up yet. I will pick up another mug on my way to Percy." She smiles at him while quickly follows up with a tactic she had learned well from Theo. "Your baby is gorgeous just like your wife, no wonder you want to steal all their time to yourself," she smiles even brighter at them. Knowing that she had cornered him into staying or face insulting his wife.

Not being able to dispute such a truth Bill quickly takes a seat by his wife and daughter, "they are gorgeous aren't they." Following up the compliment with a sweet kiss to both their heads.

"Yez arz zuch a remantic William." Fluer gives her husband a quick peck on the cheek while he started fixing his tea, turning back to Hermione Fluer continues. "Ez waz fanteztic to zeak to yez again, Hezminey wez zhould zeak again zoon, yez?"

"I would love that." Hermione confirms with her while giving her a big smile before heading over to Percy.

While she busies her time with Percy with a conversation that she could have half asleep for Percy always loved doing most of the talking. She takes a look around at the gathering of witches and wizards. Delightfully it seemed that Mrs. Weasley was putting both Ron and Ginny to work. There sly smiles to each other were not going un-noticed so keeping a fair distance was thankfully easier to achieve.

As Percy continua's to drone on, she couldn't help but giggle at Ron's flustered expression. Finding a moments rest it seems from his mother's list of chores. He heads towards Harry while handing him one of his butter beer's he takes a seat with great relief to join in the lively debate with Harry and his brothers. The twins were adamant that dragons blood was flammable. He had sat down for only a second, not even saying a word before being called back from his mother to help. He was not impressed but trailed away obediently.

When one of the twins made a wise crack about dragon's dung being definitely flammable. Charlie who had just taken a bite of biscuit had decided to swallow while letting out a laughing at the same time which abruptly started a booming coughing fit. Harry quickly offers his drink to Charlie saving the poor guy who by then had tears streaming down his cheeks. Those twins we definitely one of a kind and were quite inventive.

Slipping in and out of conversation with Percy while taking time to reflect on things she quickly becomes distracted by her own thoughts.

Her parents house was packed and ready to be sold and she never had to step foot in it again. The memories were just to painful. She had a wonderful childhood, her parents were the best that anyone could be blessed with. The guilt that hit her when ever she started to think of them began to hit her full force again. The thought that she didn't know who she really was hurt her. What did she do wrong for her real parents to just abandoned her? Where they scared of her because of her doing strange things. She always had strong uncontrollable magic, but the Grangers always took everything in stride. She really did miss them.

"Hermione you ok?" Percy quietly ask when he noticed her distress.

Pulling herself from her mental reprieve she steers her attention back to Percy, "I am sorry Percy, my mind got away from me for a moment, I'm fine, what did you say again?" She politely inquiries.

"It really isn't important, just ministry putting in a few new laws," he tells her shaking his head a little. "You sure your ok though, it looks like you were starting to cry?"

"I am ok," she smiles gently at him, at his disbelieving look she continues. "Really Percy I am ok, I was just thinking about my parents a bit." She tells him while quickly wiping her tears away. Giving him a small smile she continues. "I think I am going to head outside for some fresh air. Excuse me Percy, it was great talking to you." She excuses herself while heading to the back door.

"Great talking to you to, I hope you start to feel better soon Hermione, it will get easier in time." He tells her before heading himself in the direction of his brother's rumbustious debates.

Stopping by to quickly tell Mrs. Weasley were she was going so she didn't worry Hermione heads out the door missing the clear nod of encouragement Ginny sent Ron's way and Ron's face sporting that new little grin of his.

Once outside Hermione takes a couple deep breaths relishing the crisp air and quiet surroundings. A small owl's coo was the only thing around to break her reprieve. Taking a look up she spots a large Eagle owl peering straight at her. Noticing the parchment, he carried she addressed the beautiful creature.

"Is that for me?" She questioned the owl and receiving another coo in conformation.

She slowly walked to the bird and removed the note while stroking the fine bird. "Thank you, who owns such a magnificent boy as you may I ask?" While turning the note over she see's the Malfoy family crest. "Draco," she softly whispers his name.

She had thought about sending him a note all day but had yet to find the nerve. When ever she would mentally begin the note she would get stuck on apologizing for what an emotional fool she acted like the day before. Why she would take out her fears on him she didn't know.

If she was honest being with herself, she did know fully well why she had pushed him away. She was just to afraid to admit it to herself.

She new she was quickly falling in love with him. No one had ever made her feel the way he did. His rare smiles melted her heart and gave her stomach butterflies. She had a plan though and she didn't think it was fair to have him sit and wait for her while she had her many adventures and time to heal. She couldn't ask him to leave his family he loved to live her dream. Besides even though she found out about her parents, she would still always be just a muggleborn, she was found in a muggle neighborhood. Not to mention there was her utter fear of hurting anyone who was good in her life, like she had done so many times already.

Turning back to the Owl, she gives it another reassuring pet. "You're as striking as your owner aren't you?" The owl cooed in agreement. Giggling she smiles, "and as conceded as well I see," the owl coo's again. "I will reply with one of the owls here, why don't you go enjoy this bewitching night boy." With a finale coo and nip on the finger in affection the owl flies up into the clear night sky.

Taking a set in on the stone bench outside of the Burrow Hermione slowly opens the note from Draco.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I hope this note finds you well. I hated having to leave without seeing your beautiful face but my assumptions were right and my mother was waiting for me. I have learned a great many interesting things since yesterday and I think it is at the most important that we get ..._

The soft sound of the back door opening and closing abruptly stops Hermione from continuing to read Draco's message. She hastily folds the note but is stopped by the one voice she was dreading hearing the most.

"Hey, Hermione what are you doing out here in the cold?" Ron asks her while coming to take the seat beside her on the bench.

"Just getting some privacy for an owl, Ron. I will be in in a minute." She tells him while tucking the note into her inside jacket.

He chuckles a bit, "who would be sending you a note on Christmas Eve, your parents are dead and all your friends and family are inside." He remarks with no consideration for how hurtful his statement was.

Immediately standing and taking a step away from him she looks back at him with contempt. "Thanks for the reminder of my parents and just so you know I do have more friends then the just the people who are here".

Standing also Ron steps closer to her. "You don't though, it's ok Hermione that we are all you have, we will take care of you." He tells her while reaching out to cup her cheek.

Quickly dodging his approach Hermione pushes past him to enter the house. "I don't need to be looked after Ronald, and it just so happens I have plenty of people in my life other then your family."

Grabbing her arm firmly Ron pulls her back toward him causing her to fall into him. "I am tired of playing games with you Hermione, everyone knows we will be together. My family is your family, you just need a bit more persuading, I know your shy but there is nothing to fear." He tells her before forcing his mouth on hers.

The kiss for her was painful, the piercing that she had previously felt came back ten fold, her breath was not only hindered by Ron but the pain was enough to take her breath away, she struggled to breathe while fiercely trying to push him off. Thinking her struggle was just Hermione playing hard to get Ron advanced his administration on her. Ripping her blouse in the process he removed his grip on her arm to cup her breast. The force however that Hermione was using to push back caused her to fall backwards without the forward pressure of Ron's grip to hold her in place. Ron not being the fastest when he noticed her falling was unable to catch her, her lose of balance also hindering her and causing Hermione quickly fall to the ground smashing her head on the stone bench on the way down.

Thinking she was just knocked out a bit as he could see clearly that she was still breathing evenly. Ron quickly fixed her blouse as best he could before unmindfully be going back into the house. He needed to talk to Ginny and figure out what he should do, standing over a past out Hermione he knew wouldn't look to good. Feeling Hermione would be safe for a few moments he went back into the Burrow in search of his sister. What he failed to notice while rapidly repairing her top and running back into the house was the small pool of blood that was slowly growing bigger under the mass of Hermione's curly brown hair.


	22. Chapter 22

**I** **do not own Harry Potter.**

 **I will be editing more in near future.**

 **If you feel the need to review please read ch 1 list before you do.**

 **I do appreciate all follow/favorite and reviews.**

* * *

The Malfoy annual Christmas ball began with the same fan fair as it always did. Guest where greeted and welcomed while the hostesses stood as attentive as always.

Draco welcomed many old faces and new ones among the crowd of simpering pureblood socialites. When the Greengrass family arrived a quick look at his father and Lord Greengrass he promptly hid the snarl that had begun to adorn his face.

He had been surprised by the calm that his father took of the news of his recent marriage. His uncle Severus seemed more in deep thought over the recent announcement then his father. After viewing the crest that Draco had marked on his back he gave a slight chuckle and smirked in the way that many had come to fear if one saw his Uncle sporting.

Draco was advised to get dressed quickly and for him and his friends to meet his father and his Uncle in his father's study. No yelling or belittling had occurred in response to the discovery of Draco's activation of the curse. For Draco the serene atmosphere had scared him more. The gentle calm before the storm was always something to fear.

Dressing quickly he, along with his best mates Theo and Blaise, immediately made there way to his father study. Making sure to knock before entering they were greeted with his father and Uncle in quiet discussion. If one looked closely at his father demeanour they could see the rigid stressed stance his father had recently been holding himself with had disappeared and he was talking and moving with the ease of one who had solved a difficult riddle.

The conversation that soon occurred after they were finally acknowledged by his father and uncle was anything but enlightening. He was told to resume as if they still deemed Lord Greengrass coercion was still looming over there heads but that they would deal with things posthaste after Lord Greengrass's arrival.

Turning his attention back to the guests Draco greeted the Greengrass's personally himself. Giving his customary attentiveness to Lady Greengrass and Daphne he turned to Lord Greengrass and protrade his humbling act at being craven to his recent threats. He then appropriately addressed Astoria for the spoiled princess she thought her self to be.

"Astoria I am glad you could make it." Draco smiled at her, while scarcely kissing her knuckle while partaking in a traditional bow.

"Oh Drakie, this is such a wonderful night. I am so excited to see that everything is falling into place as it should be." Astoria simpered at him while placing a kiss on each cheek.

Giving her a cheeky wink he smiles brightly at her. "Yes, Astoria I couldn't have said it better myself, everything will fall into place as it should be by the end of the night." Catching his father's eye and signal he quickly excuses himself from Astoria before heading towards his father's study.

Draco arrived at his father's study finding his father, godfather and Lord Greengrass just sitting down with a glass of firewhiskey each in front of his father grand fireplace. They were partaking in polite political colloquy, but the aura of the room spoke greatly of a conflicting inimical impasse.

"Draco, it's good you came, I am sure your father has made you aware of the imminent engagement that's required of you as well as your accommodation to the conclusion of such an engagement." Lord Greengrass inquired to Draco directly while letting a self satisfied smirk adorn his pompous face. "To proceed is injudicious and you should not deviate for the advantage you will gain with the combineing of our family's is vast. For not only is yourself and your family's future at peril here so is yours and my darling Astoria's that is at risk with how we continue to proceed in the near future."

Draco swallowing thickly took one quick look at his father before he began "Lord Greengrass your daughter Astoria..." he began before having his Uncle interrupt his retort.

"I am sorry to suspend your response Draco, but I am at an impasse here and I feel I am in need of some confirmation before my godson and friend are coerced into such an engagement." Severus Snape declared while giving Lord Greengrass a steady gaze, looking anything but apologetic in his interruption, he continued. "The child you spoke of, Astoria, she is your third born am I correct?

Looking affronted Lord Greengrass address Severus directly. "You know very well, being both of there professor for sometime Severus, that I only have two daughter's Daphne and Astoria." he answers completely slighted by the thought of his daughters being unforgettable in anyway.

"You see that is what I have always come to believe", Lucius conceded. "However recent counsel has come into play that would have us believe otherwise." Clearing his throat while subtlety straightening his posture to one of more offence then his previous defensive posture, he continues. "With this new enlightenment of your third parentage it brought many question's to mind, such questions as who might this child's mother be and how has she not been known of since now?"

Lord Greengrass quickly took on Lucius previous defensive posture.

"Then I remembered a time back when I begun my first year of teaching, a young girl situation came to my attention." Severus followed Lucius statement, while giving Lord Greengrass an scathing glare. "This young girl was swiftly sent away, however her dorm mates were able to enlighten me on what led to her abrupt departure." Leaning in closer to Lord Greengrass. "I must ask you Lord Greengrass, by any chance if you also know the reason why such a young promising witch would have abruptly departed before being able to finish her education, a young witch who you, Lord Greengrass where well acquainted with, a young witch who you had been accused of pillaged by said witch before she was quietly relocated without her personal liberty."

Swallowing thickly Lord Greengrass looked at the three men adjacent to him, knowing when he was about to be defeated he begrudgingly knew he was outmaneuvered. Clearing his throat he address the room in general. "What is it you require?"


	23. Chapter 23

**I** **do not own Harry Potter.**

 **I will be editing more in near future.**

 **If you feel the need to review please read ch 1 list before you do.**

 **I do appreciate all follow/favorite and reviews.**

* * *

"Ronald there you are, I have been looking everywhere for you." Bill Weasley comes up to his youngest brother who he found in the hallway by the doorway looking throughout the sitting room for someone. Embracing him in a big hug he begins to rub his hands up and down Ron's back. "Where have you been hiding yourself, Ronniekins?" He smiles down at him.

"Bill what the hell are you doing?" He shakes his head while stepping away from his oldest brother. "I am looking for Ginny have you seen her?" Ron hastily asks while scanning the surroundings for his sister unaware of Bill nuzzling closer to him.

"Ronniekins, why do you need Ginny when I am here for you, I can help you with whatever you need." Bill smiles to Ron with a look of pure adoration.

"I just need to speak to Ginny about Hermione," Ron advises him. "it is actually quite important, have you seen her?"

Running one of his hands up and down Ron's arms Bill continue's to scoot himself closer to Ron. "Is it Hermione or Ginny you want, I can make things so much better then either of them," He simpers to Ron.

"What the hell are you doing Bill, knock it off, I really need to speak to Ginny, it's crucial that I speak to her." Ron reiterated to Bill, while still scanning the hallway and sitting room from the door way.

Seeing Ginny finally Ron quickly heads to her on the other side of the room, immediately forgetting Bill's weird behaviour in his haste to speak to Ginny about Hermione.

"Gin, Gin I need you to..." Ron begins in a harsh whisper when he finally makes it over to her.

"Why is Charlie staring at me like that." Ginny interrupts her brother Ron, while looking to the opposite side of the room where her brother Charlie was still gathered with the twins and Harry close to the doorway to the hallway.

"I have no idea, but that isn't important Gin, Hermione..." He began to frantically whisper to her before being interrupted again.

"Is it just me or did he just lick his lips and then wink at me?" She questioned again while finally focusing her attention to the brother who was beside her. "What's wrong with you?" She asks seeing his disheveled appearance. "Where's Hermione, I thought you were going to talk to her outside?"

Pulling his hair a little he whispers frantically again to Ginny. "That's just it, I was showing her how good it could be between us and she was pushing me away a little" he began to explain to her.

"So you continue to kiss her, your an idiot Ronald, I meant be pervasive with your words, not attack and forcing her you moron." Ginny criticized him.

"I wasn't forcing her," Ron states in an angry whisper. "The thing is she fell and hit her head, I checked her and she is fine, but I need you to go out there and be the one to revive her, tell her you have been with her the whole time and she must have hit her head harder then she thought."

"You just left her there" Ginny asked in shock. "Shit Ron you are such an idiot" she reprimanded him while beginning to make her way across the room towards the hallway.

"She was breathing just fine." He defends himself while following her.

"That's not the point Ron it's freezing outside, what the hell were you thinking?" She chastised him.

Pulling his hair some more, while continuing to follow Ginny he quietly defended himself again. "I was thinking that if I came in and stated Hermione was hurt outside while alone with me that everyone would say I did something."

"You did do something" Ginny reminds him in a hushed tone.

"That is not the point" Ron growls out to her. "I know Harry has been watching me thinking I am up to no good, he been staring at me with the same look he used to when staring at the ferret all through sixth year."

"You have been up to no good" Ginny protested again.

"You are seriously not helping Ginny," he spits out before lowering his voice again "let's just get to Hermione before anyone ..." He began but was interrupted by the holler from Harry for them to hold on, halting there procession into the hallway that would lead them to the back door.

"Hey you guys, have you seen Hermione? Teddy is about to fall asleep and I know she would want to give him her gift before he is out for the night." Harry asked while walking closer to them as well as scanning the room in search of Hermione causing him to miss the paling faces of the two red heads.

"Um no, haven't seen her myself, how about you Gin have you?" Panicking Ron answers while keeping his eyes fixed to staring at his shoes.

"Seen who?" Percy questions while coming up to the group from down the hallway which lead to the opposite direction of the backdoor.

"No one," Ron and Ginny hastily bellowed while trying to portray an innocent demeanor.

Giving the duo and questioning look at their odd behaviour, Harry turns his attention to the arrival of Percy. "Hermione, I wanted to tell her it was the best time to give her gift to Teddy before he falls asleep."

"Ohh, last time I herd she was heading outside. That was a while ago though." Percy tells Harry while also scanning the room for her.

"Thanks Percy" Harry states while walking away from the three siblings towards the back door.

"What's up with you two?" Percy asks his brother and sister catching on to the agitated behaviour as the glued there eyes to Harry distancing form down the hallway.

Before they could even answer him though, they hear Harry cry out Hermione's name in despair. Percy promptly runs towards the back door failing to notice Ron and Ginny's hesitant looks being shared before they to quickly followed.

Once outside they could see Harry in the process of ripping of his jacket to quickly place it under Hermione head, who laid motionless in the snow.

Percy seeing the blood soaked snow under Hermione head quickly runs back inside to fetch his parents.

Ginny gives Ron a horrified look at the state he had left Hermione in. Hermione was pale white and her lips had already began to take on a blue tinge. Noticing that Ron himself looked frightened at the condition she was in, she quietly prayed that Hermione would be all right for her brothers sake.

Soon the whole Weasley family was rushing towards them, questioning what happened.

Ginny thinking fast swallowed quickly and spoke up hoping to give her brother a little time. Having everyone go after him right now would not improve Hermione's condition. "Harry was looking for Hermione and Percy said she had gone outside. Harry found her like this and hearing his shout her name, Percy, Ron and I all came running out together and found them like this," she quickly explains "she must have slipped in the snow and hit her head during her fall." Additionally concluding as an explanation to the events.

"Harry," her father called out. "We have to get her to St. Mungo's."

Arthur's strong command immediately broke Harry out of his haze of scanning her appearance and the shock in finding Hermione in such a condition. Nodding his head quickly in agreement Harry gently tightens his hold of Hermione in his arms, "I will take her" he confidently announces before swiftly appearating to St. Mungo's with Hermione.

Arriving in the waiting room of the hospital Harry quickly cry's out his need for help while still holding on to Hermione petit frame making sure to keep pressure on her wound at the back of her head.

"What happened?" A healer quickly demands of him while helping to guide Hermione onto a empty gurney.

"She fell and hit her head we believe on a stone bench, there was a lot of blood. We found her outside." Harry quickly explains.

"Do you know how long she was outside for?" A different healer who had come to assist asked.

Shaking his head Harry answers. "I don't know an hour at most. Is she going to be ok?" He desperately asks the two healers who were attending to his best friend.

"We will do our best young man" the first healer advises him. "Hopefully the cold slowed down the blood loss, she most likely is also suffering from Hypothermia." The second healer adds. "I would advise you to get her family here as soon as you can, encase we have to speak with her next of kin" he adds while swiftly leaving with Hermione who appeared lifeless on the starch white gurney.

Harry watches them wheel her down the hall and around the corner and quietly whispers to himself "I am her family." Lost in what to do now he takes a seat to wait for news on his best friend who was the only family _he_ had left.

While waiting for the Weasley's to arrive and news on Hermione's condition he quickly sends a patronus to his other half letting her know that he was currently at St. Mungo's waiting for news on Hermione. With nothing but the quiet hum of the hospital hallway he thinks back to the night and his earlier warning to Hermione. Something didn't add up, while holding on to Hermione after he found her he didn't fail to notice her rumpled clothes and ripped blouse. However before he could put more thought into the events the loud arrival of the Weasley family was soon upon him.

Harry was quickly bombarded with questions on how Hermione was doing. He was only able to tell them that there was hope that the cold slowed down her blood loss but she was now at risk of Hypothermia. After confirming that Teddy, who he was in charge of that night, was safely at home with Fluer and Victoria he let the Weasley's know of the advice to contact her family, encase next of kin is needed from the Healers.

"She has no family, we are all she has," Ron brutally declares.

"Ronald Weasley," Mrs. Weasley hollers at her son, taking aback by his aggressive statement.

Ginny quickly steps beside here brother, "Ron shut up" she hisses while giving him a meaningful look of " _keep your temper in check"._

"I would listen to her Ronald, Ginny is so smart, she is always right." Charlie steps into the conversation while giving Ginny a look of devotion.

"What it's true" Ron reiterates while looking around at everyone.

"True are not Ronnekins, it doesn't need to be shouted by the rooftops like our love." Bill stared at Ron dreamily while shooting Charlie dirty looks. "Ronald is just as smart as Ginny Charles" Bill adds while scooting closer to Ron so he could gently rub his back.

To the twins utter amusement Charlie steps up into Bill face while glaring at him. "If my Ginny says that Ron should shut up then that is exactly what he should do".

Taking his index finger and poking Charlie with every word he growled out, "No one tells Ronald what to do".

Both Ginny and Ron were giving each other baffled looks at Bill and Charlie's behavior while Percy steps up to separate the oldest brothers from the looks of a oncoming confrontation.

"What is wrong with you two," Percy yells just in time to duck Charlie's on coming fist towards Bill.

"WILLIAM AND CHARLES WEASLEY, YOU WILL KNOCK IT OFF RIGHT NOW." Molly Weasley screams as Bill is quickly held back by his farther and Percy and Charlie is held back by the twins.

Both Ron and Ginny begin to pale again finally coming to the conclusion of what must have happened while Harry who is still covered in Hermione blood stands up.

"What are you guys doing, Hermione is in critical care and your fighting like love sick teenagers." Harry screamed at them all.

"Seems as someone has been dipping into our lust a-day stock" the twins sang in a sing song voice while snickering at there brothers predicament.

All eyes slowly turn to the slowly retreating forms of Ron and Ginny. However before they could even question the two red heads the sudden sound of hurried footsteps could be heard running towards them from around the corner. Ron and Ginny quickly whip around to see who was approaching.

Ron being the one to see who it was first quickly pulls his wand and aims it at the new comer before aggressively demanding. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?"


	24. Chapter 24

**I** **do not own Harry Potter.**

 **I will be editing more in near future.**

 **If you feel the need to review please read ch 1 list before you do.**

 **I do appreciate all follow/favorite and reviews.**

* * *

The atmosphere in Draco's father study soon became thick with contempt as Lord Greengrass realized the manipulations that the Malfoys and Severus Snape were now playing. His knowledge that he was using over the Malfoy's to agree to the engagement and marriage to his daughter Astoria was more hearsay then anything else using the concept of his clean name against the currently tarnished name of Malfoy's. If information got out about him conceiving another child, other then his two daughters with his wife he would be ruined. He spent a large sum of money securing that the young witch who accused him to be with his child, would be removed from British soil. When he learned of the death of the young witch he assumed the child had also perished, a monumental incorrect assumption he seemed to have made. This child would be his oldest and illegitimate or not they would be his firstborn making them the rightful heir of the Greengrass family. The fact that Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy even knew of such activities had been partaken and accused of him was monumental in itself. First he needed to know what they truly knew, was it of the events and supposed conception of a child or where they aware who the child actually was and where they were.

Turning to address Lord Malfoy again he could clearly see the self confidence rolling of him. He was portraying that he was confident with his evidence and knowledge against him.

Clearing his throat, Lucius Malfoy finally address him in response to his question of what they required of him. "It is very simple Lord Greengrass, you will advise your daughter that there will be no engagement of marriage between herself and Draco . I would even go so far to say that it would be prudent to advise your daughter that there will be no relations period with herself and Draco. My son has tried to be polite in his dismissal of your daughters affection, however the continuous brush off of Draco's own opinions of such matter to the point that it has come to your usage of extortion to pander to her needs will not be a behavior we will tolerate any longer."

Lord Greengrass nodded in understanding, his daughter Astoria was a spoilt child not only by her mother but by himself as well. He was eager to give both his daughters anything they so desired, be it jewelry, clothes and even future husbands. Reining her desire for the boy would be quite difficult. "I understand Astoria can be quite diligent in achieving what it is that she wants, I do not see however what is so unfavorable about her pursuing of your young Malfoy. She is a beautiful girl who is also very intelligent. She has many talents that would serve the house of Malfoy if she was to be made the next Lady Malfoy." He question trying to find if it was Astoria herself that was unwanted or if the young boy had his sights set elsewhere. Even with the knowledge that he would be unable to coerce the union to take place he still hoped to be able to achieve his goal of acquiring the husband his daughter requested.

While receiving a nod from his father, Draco set his attention on Lord Greengrass to address his statement. "I am sure that Astoria will make someone a fine wife. However the position for Lady Malfoy has already been filled and there will be no need to try to persuade me otherwise. When it comes to trying to achieve a future joining of myself and Astoria you will find the house of Malfoy unable to accommodate your request. It would be wise to encourage her to set her sights elsewhere as there will be no relations between us in the future."

Angry to hear that the Malfoy heir had already wed with the knowledge of his daughters affection Lord Greengrass accusingly address the boy. "Are you to tell me that you have already married another when you where fully aware of my daughters affection towards you. How could you be so callous as to alliance yourself with another when you are in current courtship with my daughter, have you no shame boy." He tries to reprimand Draco while turning his attention to the boys father. "What do you have to say for yourself and your heir Lucius? Where you aware of your son deceiving of my daughter virtue. Is this the way your family conducts themselves? Why did you not bring this to my attention when I first came to you about the joining of our families."

"I was unaware at the time that my sons affection was held elsewhere when you first brought your request for their engagement with the incentive for me to see that such a union would be obtained. His union with another just happened to coincide with your pursuance. It has also come to my attention when my son returned for the holiday that your daughter Astoria may have fabricated the closeness of her and Draco relations. They have never once been in relation of any nature other then acquaintances and house mates, so my son has not deceived anyone. All of the deceiving that has been done has been from your own daughter to yourself." Clearing his throat he continues. "I must say though that the revelation of my sons marriage to another is not the most crucial discovery that has occurred recently."

"Yes, the implication you have mentioned of my accused pillaged of a young witch. If I am correct I was under the understanding the both mother and child died. I will obviously be retracting my demand for the union of our children due to your son unavailability. I see no point of dallying in the knowledge of gossip between hearsay that are close to two decade's old. I would believe we have both come out of this meeting with both our hands showing unclean so it would benefit neither of us to acquire Ministry assistance to decipher the factuality of our involvement in previous mentioned activities."

"That is were you are wrong it would seem," Severus Snape informed him. "It would seem that the true parentage of oneself has come into question for a certain young witch of our acquaintance. We will rightly advise her on our knowledge of her parentage and how she deems fit to proceed is her decision. Her existence however is proof of your involvement in such deeds that came about her existence. With my memories of the details involving her mothers banishment along with I am sure the information from one Thoros Nott who would surely have information on the events of his young sister departure from Britain the events in question are no longer just hearsay. I would suggest that if this young witch is to come to you or if you gain information on her identity you govern yourself accordingly for there will be no toleration of you or your other offspring treating her unjustly." Severus then address's him with his most infamous glare. "This I promise you, if I learn of one spec of her being wronged by anyone in your family I will not hesitate to go to the Ministry and public in regards to the nature of her conception myself, and believe me you will be condemned for your wrong doings to this child as if you were Voldemort yourself by wizarding society." Severus finish pleased with the outcome of his protection of one of his most respected students and the wife of his godson.

Taken aback by the intensity of Severus Snapes warning Lord Greengrass defends his position. "I see no reason why I should be kept in the dark on who this young witch is. If I am her father after all I have the right to know who she is and decide how to proceed from there, not some immature young witch decision on how we shall proceed in the future."

"There will be negotiation in this matter. We are aware of who she is and we will see that she can continue her life with how she see's fit. She is no longer a minor and your knowledge of her existence in general at this point in time is all that you need." Lucius Malfoy states with finality.

The abrupt stance of both Malfoy's and Severus Snape gave the definite conclusion that the meeting had come to an end. Lord Greengrass would be leaving with the awareness that he would not be finalizing the amalgamation of his youngest daughter and the young Malfoy heir. He would also leave with the knowledge that the child that he was accused of fathering by taking non consensual liberties with Theadora Nott had actually survived. He was fully aware of Thoros Nott's willingness to divulge his liability in the banishment of his younger sister. Thoros Nott had always harbored a grudge towards him and only due to a previous unbreakable vow that was retained by himself and the Nott's matriarch had the issue not been scrutinized in more detail by Thoros. Later with her death it was subsequently forgotten and dismissed as inconsequential at the time considering the current rise of the Dark Lord which is when the child would have been born. He was sure that with the appearance of his niece Thoros Nott would soon be requiring compensation for his family's being wronged. First he would have to deal with his daughter Astoria and advising her that her desirer to wed young Malfoy would not be coming to fruition.

Opening the study door Lucius Malfoy looked at Lord Greengrass satisfied by the outcome of the meeting while being able to keep the identity of young Miss Granger a secret. If anything he, felt that with what his family had previously put her through, keeping her parentage a secret until she could decide the outcome of such knowledge was the least he could do.

"I believe we have a ball to get back to gentlemen." Lucius Malfoy addresses the room eager to get back to his wife's side.


	25. Chapter 25

**I** **do not own Harry Potter.**

 **I will be editing more in near future.**

 **If you feel the need to review please read ch 1 list before you do.**

 **I do appreciate all follow/favorite and reviews.**

* * *

Eager to leave the constricting ambience of his fathers study Draco was the first to leave the room after his fathers suggestion of rejoining the ball.

He was grateful for his fathers and godfather discretion on Hermione's part in the situation. Draco was aware that Hermione was still coming to terms with finding out she was adopted in the first place. Along with the tragic occurrence that led her in the care of the Granger's, she was already overwhelmed with emotion which caused her to lash out at him. The plethora of information that she would be having to cope with was one that Draco didn't look forward in telling her. He knew though that Hermione felt that knowledge was important and she would rather know the truth then be kept in the dark.

He couldn't help but wonder that if she had known before about her past that they may not be in the position they are in now, blood and sole bound, forever.

He was quite sure that Hermione was probably under the same impression of him that almost all of Hogwarts was. It was rumored that he and Blaise had bedded a Beauxbaton's beauty each in fourth year and had subsequently been bedding girls one after another since then. For Blaise the rumors could be classified as correct. For Draco though he had always been a romantic at heart and as much as he may have been a horny teenage he also contained a large amount of self control. He knew it would be worth it to wait for the one that would hold his heart and he was proven correct.

If Hermione knew that there was a chance she was pureblood and that Draco didn't have as promiscuous past, would she had still given her virginity to him he wondered again. Knowing that they could activate the curse, he doubt she would have, they both cherished their privacy and independence.

There was no going back though, they had activated the curse. They were fully married, he was a husband, he had a wife.

The implication of the activation soon began to cascade in his thoughts and he changed his course from return to the ball to stepping out into the garden to catch his breath.

Once in the gardens he began to think back to his sickness and occurring chest pain's he had since his returning home from school, since his departure from Hermione. The pain he had been experiencing was due to being parted from his other half for a lengthy time. Thinking over the other consequence that would come with the curse he grew pale at the most common known one. It was one of the main reason you were taught to avoid the curse. The inability to prevent conception via magical means. Hermione monthly potion she advised him of would be preventing by magical means, which means that there was a very high chance that Hermione was pregnant with his child. Dear Merlin he was going to be a father.

Stopping short at that thought Draco quickly tried to calm his breathing and racing heart, taking a seat on a close bench he held his head in his hands going over the concept of becoming a father. Well at least his mother would be happy, she was already eager over the mere thought of grand babies. Hermione though, his poor My and all her plans for the near future. How much more news was he going to have to break to her.

Silently he sat there trying to slow his thoughts on all that he had to inform Hermione about in regards to her past, present and future. To think the poor girl couldn't even have a drink now to calm the onslaught of information she would be receiving.

"Draco"

A call from behind him coming from the direction of the house soon startled him out of his ongoing thoughts.

"Draco are you okay, you look kind of spooked there for a moment." She smiles kindly at him before continuing, "Theo and Blaise were asking around for you. They had mentioned that your father and Professor Snap had returned to the ball and where wondering where you were." She states while walking closer to him, "when I saw you heading outside I followed you to make sure you were okay"

Giving the inquiring girl a small smile he replied to her, "I'm ok Pansy. Just have my mind on a few things." He smiles back at her. Eager to change the subject before she could began to inquire more, he decided to become the inquirer himself instead. "What have you been up to this year? We barley see you anymore, you been keeping yourself so quiet this year."

Pansy Parkinson gave her friend a little smirk, "That was very smooth Draco, changing the subject to me instead of you. Your lucky I feel like talking about myself or I might have delved deeper into your thoughts." She answers him while taking a seat on the bench beside him.

Chuckling a little at his always sassy friend he nudges her with his elbow. "So does that mean you are going to divulge your secrets for once with out extracting my deepest desires first?" He teased the girl.

Giving of a elaborate sigh she shakes her head in false disapproval. "Only this once Dray will I let you get away with it. Only because it is Christmas though and I am in a good mood." Sniffing in playful distain she continues, "Consider it your gift because I didn't get your spoiled bum anything else."

Sighing in approval Draco continue to tease her. "Ahhh, the gift of my second mother un-mothering. I don't think I could have asked for anything better from you." Giving her a smile so she was aware that he was teasing her. "So where have you been hiding yourself this year? The guys and I have been left to our own devices without you keeping us in line. I do fear for Blaise safety, mind you I will probably be the one to kill him, but you get my point." Giving her a big smile at his own banter. "We've missed you around mothering us Pans." He tells her.

"That's sweet of you to say but I don't believe it for a moment." She chuckles at his attempted charm. "I have been doing my best to up my grade scores to gain admittance into healing school. I have pretty much kept to myself." Giving a shy and nervous smile she continues. "The beginning of the year was pretty hard, most people from the other houses were not that kind to me remembering what I said during the battle. Then I started to talk to someone and he made me realize that everyone can judge all they want but no one can tell me what my fears where at the time and to harbour a grudge on me because I was afraid isn't fair." Smiling brightly she added, "he may have been more eloquent with his advice and the statement of "they can bloody well piss off" may have been said also." She giggled.

"I am happy for you Pansy, I hope he is treating you right?" Giving her a encouraging smile he continues. "You deserve some happiness in your life."

"He treats me like a Queen, I don't think I could be any happier. We have kept our relationship private, only very few know about of us" She tells him while looking out into the garden, "He plans to introduce me to his best friend tonight, and I will admit I am nervous. I hope you and the guys will keep an open mind when you meet him though. He truly does mean a lot to me." Pansy states while looking back at Draco just in time to see him grimace suddenly like he is in pain before he gives a audible groan. He then takes hold of his head with both hands and begins to slightly pull at his hair. Thinking Draco was just playing around like he has done in the past she huff's back at him "Our don't keep an open mind if it is that painful to do for me." She playfully snaps at him. Seeing that he doesn't stop holding his head and begins to slowly rock himself while keeping a firm grasp of his hair, she begins to worry. "Draco, are you okay?" She asks him while looking around for help.

Spotting Theo and Blaise at the entrance of the garden she quickly calls them over.

Stepping in front of Draco and crouching down so that she was eye level she quickly cups Draco face in her hands to get him to look at her, he groans slightly again but Draco was used to years of being mothered and manhandled by Pansy and was aware it was easier to just let her do her thing then fight her on it.

Theo was the first to make it over to them and happily greets them. "Hey Pansy it is good to see you, I see you found Draco." Quickly observing their posture and the serious nature of their faces, Theo quickly concludes that something is wrong. "Pansy what happened?" Theo asks her.

Keeping her gaze on Draco she answers him, "Draco and I were just talking and he suddenly looked in pain, next thing I knew he was grabbing hold of his head." Pansy explained to Theo while she began to feel around Draco's skull.

"I always told you talking to Pansy was painful," Blaise jokes to Theo. "But no one would believe me."

Giving Blaise a withering glare, "Not now Blaise, this is serious." Theo chastised him.

Shooting Blaise her own glare she then directs her attention back to Draco. With a firm no nonsense voice Pansy questions him. "Dray, I need you to look at me and tell me where the pain is?" She asks keeping her gaze solely on Draco face.

Draco struggles against the light that was causing him even more pain when ever he tried to open his eyes, he takes a few deep breaths before being able to answer Pansy questions. "The back of my head feels like it has been struck with a large rock." Swallowing the bile he felt in his throat he continues. "We were talking and I was feeling fine, until all of sudden I had the oddest sense of panic and need to flee. Then there was pain running through my body, like a piercing jolt all over." Finally managing to open his eyes he looks around at his friends and continues. "I was overcome with desperation and fear again before having the excruciating pain of being struck with a large rock." He continues his deep breathing while Pansy feels the back of his head again, still keeping her gaze at his eyes.

Draco finally looks directly at her and she lets escape a small gasp. "I need you guys to bring his father and Perfessor Snape here as fast as you can." she directs Blaise and Theo. "Dray your eyes are showing signs of a concussion, one is extreamly dialated while the other is not. This doesn't make sense, I have been with you the whole time, nothing has hit your head." she shakes her own head trying to think back to what she might know that would cause such an occurrence. "Do you feel anything else?" She questions while waiting for Draco father and the Professor.

Groaning a bit while raising his head a little to look at her he answers. "Feels like my head has been run over by the night bus. It is the worst migraine I have had in my life. Light hurts my eyes, I am nauseas and my vision is slightly blurry. The initial pain where it felt like a rock hit me has lessen though, now it is just an intense migraine" Draco replies to her as he continues to take deep breaths. "I am beginning to feel better Pansy, thank you." He says to her as he try's to stand.

Grabbing a hold of his arm to steady him Pansy hold's on to him tightly. "You should still take it easy Draco, at least until Professor Snape gets here." She advises him while looking into his eye's to see if there were any changes in his pupils.

"So this is why Daddy say's we are not getting engaged, Pansy Parkinson, really Draco I thought you had taste." A new feminine voice is herd who was quickly approaching them.

Draco groans again but this time in annoyance instead of pain. "Go away Astoria, I am in no mood for your little games right now." He snarls at her.

'Don't take that tone with me," Astoria Greengrass snaps at him before changing her demeanor in the span of her next step closer to Draco. "I don't understand Drakie, we would be perfect together, no one will love you like I will. Why did you tell Daddy you won't marry me." Stomping her foot and pouting she continues. "You said yourself this evening that things will be how they are meant to be. Your meant to be with me." turning her attention to Pansy with a look of hatred. "Not pug face Parkinson." She then snarls out.

"Watch it bitch," Pansy sneers back to her.

"Don't talk to my sister like that Parkinson, you knew full well her claim on Draco." Daphne Greengrass lectures her having approached the couple with her sister.

Looking between both sisters with disdain she replies, "He is not a piece of meat to claim you half wit's." Noticing his still unsteady stance Pansy tightens his hold on Draco. "I really think you should sit down Draco." Looking concerned she focuses her attention back to Draco.

"You need to get your hand's off my man," Astoria shouts at Pansy coming closer to take a hold of Draco.

"You need to back off and go away," Draco growls out.

Astoria believing he was speaking to Pansy gives her a smug look while going to take hold of Draco arm

Sneering angrily this time Draco spit's out "I was talking to you Astoria." Staring at her with a cold glare he continues. "I was being polite before with you, but I am tired of your simpering around me and not listening. We will NEVER be together, you need to leave me alone. I am already married and it most definitely is not to you, a little tart who can't take a bloody hint that she is unwanted." Draco finishes off, while noticing the arrival of his father and Professor Snap along with Theo and Blaise.

The next thing Draco feels is the sudden pain to his left cheek and Astoria raising her hand to slap him again. Theo thinking quickly grabs Astoria's arm to prevent her from hitting Draco again who is already swaying from the force of the first slap and his previous unbalanced stance.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Astoria hollers, while struggling to get her grip out of Theo hold.

Daphne shocked that Theo would hold her sister back, confronts him. "Theo, let go of Astoria, he called her an unwanted tart, you should be defending her not him, do something." Stomping her foot at him.

Scoffing at them, Theo glares at Daphne while releasing his hold on Astoria. "Like what Daphne, the man can barley hold himself up, and she is unwanted." Theo then places his body in front of the sisters blocking them from getting to Draco again.

Blaise who had come to help Draco on the opposite side of Pansy looks at the two Greengrass sisters. "You both are mental and unwanted right now, you need to leave" he tells them with a look of disgust for their actions. It was clear that Draco was in a right state and they were the last thing he needed to deal with.

"I also believe it is time you two find your father and leave, I believe the ball has come to an end for you. I would appreciate it if you would see yourself out." Lucius Malfoy states while assessing his sons condition forgetting the young girls presence within a second over his concern for his son.

"This isn't over Drakie." Astoria screams while her sister grabs a hold of her arm to drag her back towards their father and the ballroom.

Severus Snape comes towards Draco checking him out the same way as Pansy had done earlier. "I think you need to sit back down Draco." He orders him before raising his eyebrow in thought. "Where do you think Hermione is right now."

With that thought Draco winces while putting pressure on his chest in an attempt to stop the pain he had just received at the thought of Hermione. Dread washed over him at what his Uncle was insinuating. "Burrow," he stutters out looking at his God father in the eyes. "She was going to the Burrow today. Do you think she is hurt?" He desperately asks his Uncle.

"I hope not Draco" Severus replies to him.

"Lucius, Draco what is going on out here, why are you not in the ballroom?" Narcissa Malfoy asks while walking quickly up from the manor to them after passing the fuming Greengrass sister who were making there way back into the manor. "I was told that Theo and Blaise stated that Draco needed you out in the garden." finally spotting her son who was heavily leaning on Blaise Zabini while Pansy Parkinson had a hold of him also to steady him she becomes immediately concerned for her son. "My goodness Draco you look terrible are you all right?"

Before anyone could answer her inquires a white mist in the shape of a stag comes in between the small group to settle in front of Pansy. "Love, I am at St. Mungo's with Hermione we don't know what happened but she lost a lot of blood and is suffering from hypothermia. She looked like death Pans, I will keep you updated." The patronus states before disappearing into thin air.


	26. Chapter 26

**I** **do not own Harry Potter.**

 **I will be editing more in near future.**

 **If you feel the need to review please read ch 1 list before you do.**

 **I do appreciate all follow/favorite and reviews.**

* * *

Seeing who had come around the corner of the hospital hallway Ginny swiftly produced her wand and aimed it at the new comer just like her brother Ron had done just a moment before.

Glaring at the newcomer Ginny snarls out the same demand her brother did when she noticed no reply had come from them. "Answer his question, what The bloody hell are you doing here?"

The newcomer quickly scans the area looking for the one friendly face in the hallway full of hostile glares. Finally seeing the one they were looking for, a sigh of relief could audibly be heard from them.

"Harry"

Looking around Ron and Ginny to see who had approached them, Harry was shocked to see who had come. "Pansy, what are you doing here, you didn't have to come all the way down here." He tells her while walking closer to her.

"Of course I would come Harry." She gives him a timid smile. Looking around at their audience and their angry expression she quickly whispers to him. "I am sorry about Hermione Harry, but I really need to talk to you." She quietly tells him while glancing between his friendly face and the non friendly faces of the others.

Pulling her into a hug he whispers so only she could hear. "Thank goodness your here, she looked like death Pans. I can't loose her." He quickly breaths out in despair to her.

Giving Harry her sole attention she quietly comforts him. "She is a strong woman Harry, I am sure she will pull through." Giving him a quick squeeze while embraced for comfort.

Nodding Harry takes her comfort to Heart. "Your right, she is strong." Clearing his throat he continues, in a regular tone "what did you need to talk about?"

"What needs to be explained is what the bloody hell she is doing here?" Ron angrily demands still glaring at Pansy.

"And not just that," Ginny continues, "what the hell are you hugging her for Harry?"

Looking towards the two red heads Harry notices that neither of them had lowered there wands.

"Lower your wands guys, it's just Pansy" he tells them.

"Exactly, it's Pansy pug face Parkinson, which still doesn't explain why she is here." Ron yells at them while still keeping his wand raised.

Stepping out of her embrace, Harry quickly steps in front of Pansy while slowly pulling out his own wand. Levelling an equally angered glare at Ron, Harry address him. "You will not talk to her that way ever again, do you understand Ron." Moving his angry glare after to Ginny "I'll hug who ever I want Ginny and I told you two to lower your wands."

The stare down that followed was full of animosity and disdain but neither Weasley siblings lowered their wands.

"I SAID LOWER YOU BLOODY FUCKING WANDS" Harry yells out, pissed that he couldn't enjoy the comfort of his girlfriend when he needed it the most, and the utter audacity the Weasley siblings had at raising there wand to an unarmed Pansy in the first Place.

"Ronnekins, I would do what he says. He is skilled with spells and I would just hate to see you get hurt." Bill states while coming up to his brother from behind with his arm outstretched to resume the position of rubbing Ron's back while looking at him adoringly again. Flustered Ron lowers his wand while trying to manoeuvre his way around Bill's and his arm.

Suddenly Ginny comes to a realization and lowers her wand also but in shock. "She is the one you have been seeing, isn't she." Ginny questions Harry. "This is who you would rather be with then me, how could you Harry?"

Seeing Ginny's despair Charlie quickly comes up to her and pulls her into a hug. "Gin, Gin. It's alright, you were to good for him anyways." Charlie states while giving Harry an angry glare, he also rubs her back like Bill attempted to do with Ron. "Your have me, " Charlie states before innocently reaching down to pinch her bum. Ginny aghast at her brother's actions steps out her brothers arms to slap him across the face.

While Ginny and Charlie begin to bicker with each other about him having no right to touch her, and Ron and Bill quarrel about Bill continuing attempts to rub his back. Harry takes a look back at Pansy who has her eyes open in shock about the open display of affection going on between the Weasley siblings. To make matters worse or more fun, depending on who you ask, the twins had soon come over to their siblings and started making random comments and suggestions to both siblings under the influence, causing Ron and Ginny to become whiled up with their short tempers.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley along with Percy just sat and watch the display their family was causing to shocked to do anything other then watch them as if was the most interesting soap opera they had seen, that is if they even new what one was.

Looking back towards Harry, Pansy chuckles at there display, still somewhat in shock she asks Harry, "are they always like this?" In a quiet voice.

Shaking his head he gives the siblings a quick glance before focusing back on Pansy. "No," chuckling himself he adds, "the twins think Bill and Charlie received a dose of lust a-day, they are completely acting like love sick fools.

Pansy laughs a little more at the situation and display before becoming serious again. Giving Harry a concerned look she shakes her head to get herself back to business. "Look Harry, I don't have much time left. When I received your protronus I was standing by the boys, Professor Snape and the Malfoy's. They are all on there way here." She quickly whispers, "I convinced Professor Snape and Draco parents to go check with administration and to take along the guys before storming up here because I knew the Weasley's would all be here." taking a quick breath she continues in a rush of words. "I had to warn you, there is something going on between Draco and ..."

Before she could finish they became distracted by the increasing volume and bickering between the siblings almost coming to blows again. This time however they were smart enough to remember they were all wizards. Harry quickly managed to send up a protego just in time, saving himself and Pansy from a stray spell Ron had sent towards Bill.

Fed up with the display Harry turns to them pointing his wand at the group in a whole and yells, "EXPELLIAMUS', all wands are soon flying towards him and landing at his feet. In response he received a "what the" from Ron and Ginny, "Hey's" from Bill and Charlie, "Nice one Harry" from the twins, and one rather loud. "About Bloody time," From Percy, who actually still had possession of his wand.

Harry, who by that point was panting he was so pissed off at the family quickly looked at the twins, "Fred, George is there a bloody antidote to this lust a-day potion?"

Nodding in tandem, George answers for them. "Sure is, we have some at the shop"

Harry breathed out a sigh of relief at the news. "Take Bill and Charlie to the shop with you and get the antidote in them will you." He asks while looking then towards Ginny and Ron. "I would say take them with you," pointing to the duo, "but it is probably best to separate them."

"Will do Harry," Fred tells him while picking up his and his three brothers wand from the floor leaving Ron and Ginny's to lay were they had fallen.

"Do you want us to come back with them or just head to the Burrow." George asked while guiding the oldest siblings away.

Rubbing his face he shakes his head with exasperation, "You can do what you want, just makes sure they are fixed before coming back" Harry states while pointing to the figures of Bill and Charlie.

Both twins stopped in their tracks and took a look at Harry who was still standing close to Pansy Parkinson and glaring over at Ron. They then looked at their brother Ron who still looked murderous and was returning Harry's stare. Then to their sister Ginny who had a look of malice directed at Parkinson. They looked back to Parkinson who kept giving glances between Harry and around the corner towards the other end of the hallway. They took a quick look at there parents who still just sat there in a daze, complete bafflement was writin all over there face over their children behaviour and then to Percy who just sat there with his elbows rested on his knees and shaking his head. Finally they looked at each other and said together "We will be back," before quickly guiding the oldest brothers down the hall who still kept looking back at the objects of there affection with dreamy glances.

Pansy steps closer to Harry when everyone's eyes had moved to watching the retreating figures of the leaving group. Tugging at his sleeve to get his attention, Pansy quickly whispers to him. "Harry as I was trying to say before, we have a problem Draco is on his way and there is something going on between..."

Before she could finish she was interrupted again this time by Mr Weasley. "Harry, Molly seems a little shaken up after all the events this evening, I am going to take her down to the cafeteria with Percy to get a cup of tea to calm her nerves."

Nodding his head in understanding Harry replies, "I understand Arthur, take your time. If I find out anything I will send a patronus right away."

"Please do Harry, we feel just terrible for Hermione." They stated while quietly making there way down the hall towards the cafeteria.

As soon as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley along with Percy were out of sight, Ron stomps over to pick up his wand, while at the same time Harry instinctively steps in front of Pansy blocking her from Ron's view.

Scoffing at Harry's action Ron shakes his head while Ginny also retrieves her wand from the floor.

Keeping his wand in his hand hanging loosely to the side Harry remained standing in front of Pansy who was still doing the occasional glance around the corner that she had first come from.

Knowing that they were alone now Ron's confidence seemed to grow and he glared at Harry "I am not going to touch your Slytherin whore." Ron sneers at him. "How did she manage to get her fangs into you? Is her cock sucking so good that it has caused you to turn traitor Potter?

"I would watch my mouth if I where you Weasel" a cold drawl states while coming around the corner with wand locked and ready.

* * *

 **A/N - opps, I did it again... :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**I** **do not own Harry Potter.**

 **I will be editing more in near future.**

 **If you feel the need to review please read ch 1 list before you do.**

 **I do appreciate all follow/favorite and reviews.**

* * *

As soon as she saw Draco Malfoy approaching from the hallway around the corner at the same time as hearing Ronald Weasley's words, she new there was going to be trouble.

People always assumed she was in love with Draco Malfoy, they were correct in a sense, she did love him. Having grown up with all three of the Slytherin boys. Pansy, Theo, Blaise and Draco were more like siblings towards each other, with her taking on a motherly role from time to time. It was hard being raised in a strict pureblood family and the quartet soon realized it was easier to carry the burden of such families as a team rather then on their own. With them all being sorted into Slytherin house, the house known for their cunning and manipulative tendency, sticking together made it easier to control their surroundings. Knowing someone else had your back in a room full of people eager to stab it was something that only brought them closer, especially within their school year where constant challenges always seemed to arise.

Pansy Parkinson was plain and simply the boys little sister. Aggression towards her was not tolerated by Draco. Neither was it tolerated by Blaise and Theo who had soon followed Draco around the corner with their wands also drawn.

"I believe you need to apologize Weasel", Theo Nott stated while glaring at Ron Weasley.

"What the bloody hell are all you doing here? Is there a Death Eater's convention going on." Ron snarled out, "I am not apologizing for shit. She's the one who needs to leave, along with the rest of you scum." Ron Weasley demands pointing his wand to each of the four Slytherin's. "You can take the traitor with you also." He says while finally pointing his wand in the direction of Harry before lowering it to his side.

Harry, having had enough of Ron's behaviour lately, angrily stood not only in front of Pansy but in an action that would show more of a statement then actual protection. Placed himself in front of all the Slytherin's.

Behind Harry Potter now stood Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott and one livid Draco Malfoy. While facing Harry stood Ron and Ginny Weasley, who's matching reddening faces understood the meaning of Harry's stance and placement of himself. He was on the side of the Slytherins. He would stand and protect them over the current Weasley siblings.

"You really turned bloody traitor haven't you Harry," Ron growls out. "What the hell are you doing? You know what those Slytherin scums have put us through over the years. You know your own little bitch tried to sell YOU out to her precious Dark Lord." Shaking his head he continues. "For fuck sakes Harry, we are here waiting for news on Hermione, the same girl that the Ferret who YOUR protecting called a mudblood for seven bloody years" he spits out.

"Don't act like you know me Weasel. Hermione and I have dealt with the past and it has nothing to do with you." Draco replies with wand still slightly raised at Ron chest.

Shaking his head with frustration, "I know what they have done Ron, I also know it is in the past and we caused just as much disturbance to them as they did to us." Harry calmly answers Ron.

Stepping closer to Harry, Ron shakes his head. "You have to be bloody kidding me, it is in the past. It isn't in the past Harry, there still all Slytherin Death Eater scum, including your little whore. They always will be, and your siding with them. After everything I have done for you, after everything my family has done for you." he snarls taking a step back this time and shaking his head in disgust towards Harry.

Stepping up to stand beside her brother for support Ginny looks at the whole group before commenting to her brother snidely "Maybe Hermione isn't a prude at all and is spreading her legs for all the Slytherin's". The presence of the three male Slytherin starting to make sense to her now. Looking towards Harry she gives him a vindictive look knowing that hurting Hermione also hurt Harry to a point. "Now that you have stolen their whore Harry. They need to get it from somewhere right?" Ginny sneers at the group. "I saw her head up to the dorms with Zabini at the party. Did she take you three at once or one at time?" Ginny cruelly remarks.

Pansy quickly holds Draco back tightly, stopping him from physically attacking the stupid foolish girl. While she is busy holding back Draco with Harry's help, who kept repeating "she isn't worth it Malfoy" to calm Draco down, Blaise steps up to put the girl in her place.

"You sure have a lot to say considering the panting little bitch in heat you were at the party. You were pretty much drooling for me, eager little bitch you were trying to get at my cock. I was afraid to turn my back on you encase you started humping my leg." He sneers at the girl before his face is overcome by a cruel smirk. "So desperate for cock you ran up to your dorms and molested that annoying kid with the camera after I ditched you," Blaise spits out to Ginny.

"You mean Colin Creevy?" Theo looks horrified at her before getting a confirmation nod from Blaise. "Really, isn't he like twelve, that's just wrong" Theo states while giving Ginny a disgusted look.

"That explains a few things" Harry mumbles thinking back to his last encounter with Colin before break, while still keeping a strong hold on the slightly struggling Malfoy.

"Poor Colin," Pansy sighs while giving Ginny a disgusted glance. "Innocence stolen from the female Weasel" she snickers.

"I didn't steal his innocence you bitch" Ginny snaps at Pansy. "Or molest him, and he is seventeen not twelve you idiot not to mention that nothing fucking happened." She screamed at Blaise and Theo while stomping her foot. "It doesn't change the fact that Harry's turned traitor on our family. We have been there for him since he entered Hogwarts. You owe us Harry," she declares to him turning her attention to only Harry now. "You said we would be together after the war, us Harry, not some Slytherin hussy who's family and friends spent the whole time trying to kill you since entering Hogwarts. How could you do this to us?" Ginny screams out at him.

"She right Harry, you would be dead if it wasn't for me. You always said that we would join the Aurors after graduation, continue to hunt down the Dark witches and wizards. That was always the plan until suddenly last night when you finally decide to tell me your considering other options while not giving two shits what happens to me." Ron sneers at Harry, "I didn't understand why but now that I see what you have lowered yourself to, your not wanting to be an Auror makes sense. Wouldn't want to have to hunt down and arrest your new friends and in-laws would you Potter? Turning your back on us to support your whore's friends and family"

Releasing his hold on Draco to Theo and Blaise he turns to address the Weasley siblings."Standing by and supporting the Slytherin's is not betraying what support your family has given me Ron." Harry defends himself. "There is no us versus them anymore, the war is over and you two need to grow the fuck up," Harry spits out. "You need to take your head out of your ass's and realize the world doesn't revolve around what you two want. I am in love with Pansy for the wonderful and beautiful woman she is, not who her friends and family are or what house she was sorted into." Harry spits out to them and raising his wand a little at Ron's chest. "But I swear to Merlin if you call her a whore one more time, either of you." Now aiming it back and forth between the siblings, "I'll encourage them to release Malfoy and I will fucking join him on an attack against you." Harry growls out.

Both Ginny and Ron seeing the anger oozing off of Harry and the hateful glares they were receiving from the Slytherin took a step back from the other group at the same time. It was the first wise thing they had done all night.

"Hermione would be mortified knowing who you are protecting and standing by, she is here in this hospital hurt and your getting chummy with the same people who have tortured her for seven years. How could you do this to her Harry?" Ron spits out trying a different route to show Harry how siding with the Slytherin's was wrong.

Shaking his head at the audacity Ron had at trying to use Hermione against him he levels Ron with a cold glare. "Hermione herself has excepted Draco, Blaise and Theo's friendship." Stepping towards Ron he continues, "If there is more going on with one of them and Hermione it is none of mine or your fucking business because it's her life and she has fucking fought for her own rights from the moment she stepped into the wizarding world to do whatever she fucking wants". Harry finishes yelling with a cold glare to both Ron and Ginny.

"She is supposed to end up with me, I put up with her know-it-all attitude and bossy behaviour all these years thinking that she understood where she belonged." Ron growled out.

"Understood where she belongs, what the fuck is that supposed to mean Weasley?" Theo asked, while still holding tight to Draco.

"Don't play dumb Nott, as a muggleborn she barley has ties to this world. I provided those ties despite her being a pain in the ass. She owes it to me to put out a little after everything I've done. Just like Harry owes Ginny. The chosen one and his mudblood sidekick would be dead with out me and the Weasley connections I have provided." Ron snarls out, "when I showed her how it could be she should have been thanking me for even considering her sorry mudblood ass not push ..."

Harry, finally coming to an understanding reels back and lays his fist right into Ron's face, taking great pleasure in the sickening crunch from the breaking of Ron's nose. The amount her heard was enough with the image of Hermione's torn blouse and rumpled appearance when he found her now making more sense to him. Harry Pulling his arm back again continues to make a couple more hits before he is being pulled back by strong arms. Not even caring who was holding him back he continues to struggle with effort to resume punching Ron. "You did this, you caused her to be here. You were with her outside, you tried to force yourself on her." Harry snarls.

Ron realizing his mistake in his words steps as far away from the hostile Harry and the rest of the Slytherin's while using his sleeve to slow the blood currently flowing from his broken nose he raises his wand with his other hand against Harry

"I would lower your wand Mr. Weasley, as you can see you are highly out numbered." The authoritative voice of Severus Snape commands.

Finally stopping his struggle Harry looks to who had been restraining him and spotting Lucius Malfoy and Professor Snape. Harry looks over to see Draco still struggling with Zabini and Nott who were holding him back with still a lot of effort.

Connecting Harry's words with the fear and despair he felt before the feeling of being struck with a rock. Draco easily figures out that one Ronald Weasley had hurt his Hermione. "What the fuck did you do to her Weasel?" Draco screams at him.

Not knowing when to shut up Ron responds. "I didn't do anything Ferret that she didn't want."

"Bullshit" Harry said. "I found her lying in the freezing snow bleeding to death, Her blouse was torn when I found her. What did you do Ron?" Harry demanded of Ron.

"Your going to believe I did something her to because the ferret said I did." Shaking his head at Harry, "we were making out, she slipped and hit her head on the bench, I went into the house to get Ginny for help but I was stopped by everyone causing her to be out there longer." Ron tried to defend himself to Harry quickly.

Snarling but under a bit more control of himself Draco growls at Ron, "Your a lying sack of shit Weasel, Hermione wouldn't be doing anything with you voluntarily."

"How the fuck would you know Ferret?" Ron asks at the same time as a Healer began to cautiously approach the hostile looking group.

Clearing their throat to announce their presence the Healer takes a look at the group and swallows at the amount of well known witches and wizards that filled the hallway in front of him.

Taking the incentive Harry steps in front of the Healer to inquire about Hermione. "How is Hermione Granger? Will she be ok?" He emotionally asks.

Clearing his throat for courage this time the Healer looks to him, "I am sorry to say that I can only release information to family members, are you or anyone else here her family?" The healer says while looking at each of there faces.

Before anyone can say anything, one individual steps up in front of the Healer. "I am Hermione's Grangers family" they state with confidence.

Knowing the individual from the newspapers and the patient who has also been in the current news, not to mention the shocked faces of a quarter of the room he timidly asks. "Ok, may I ask your relationship to the patient before we continue?"

"Of course" he states calmly to the healer before looking over his shoulder and looking one Ronald Weasley dead in the eye. "I'm her husband."


	28. Chapter 28

**I** **do not own Harry Potter.**

 **I will be editing more in near future.**

 **If you feel the need to review please read ch 1 list before you do.**

 **I do appreciate all follow/favorite and reviews.**

* * *

It is said there is an eerie quite before a storm hits.

The moments after the announcement from one Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin as being Hermione Granger, Princess of Gryffindor's husband the saying " _calm before the storm_ " brought on a whole new meaning.

The hallway was clearly divided by the people who knew of the marriage, where shocked about the news of the marriage or where livid about the announcement of the marriage of Draco Malfoy to Hermione Granger.

Most of the Slytherin's wore similar smug expression. The smirk that the Slytherin's where all well known for, was worn by all them that had already known. The smirk clearly portrayed that they found humour in the others response to Draco's revelation.

Pansy, Narcissa and Harry all wore expression's of shock. Narcissa Malfoy, who had just arrived moment's before Draco claimed that he was Hermione's husband, looked to her own husband for confirmation. Lucius nodded slightly to Narcissa that it was true causing all three of them to openly gap at the news. The two Slytherin's and one Gryffindor as well as the completely shocked and flustered Healer were still processing it when emotions began to erupt in the hallway.

Ron and Ginny Weasley both wore equal looks of anger over the announcement and stared at Draco with contempt. Their hostility was clearly growing while Draco continued to stare into Ron eye's waiting for the response he knew would soon come from the red head boy.

"Your a fucking liar Ferret, Hermione would never marry a Death Eater scum like you!" Ron screamed at him.

And there it was, Draco thought to himself. Smirking Draco continued to stare down Ron Weasley. "Yes, Hermione is my wife, and it can be easily verified." Turning his attention back to the Healer. "On her back towards her left shoulder blade, you will find she has been marked with the crests of the houses of Malfoy and Black. She is marked with the house of my makers as I have been marked with hers." Draco gives the Healer a look of finality in his explanation. Confident that his demands will now be followed and adhered to he continues, "you can speak privately to myself and Mr. Potter on the current condition of Hermione, we will see fit who to communicate with after we find out her progress." Stepping to the side Draco begins to walk towards the entrance of a private room before turning back to the Healer who was standing opened mouthed still beside one equally stunned Harry Potter.

Shifting his attention to Harry he raises his eyebrow in waiting, "I promise Potter, all will be explained to you in full, but first I would like to know how my wife is doing." he states before fully entering the room to wait, not even bothering to see if they had started to follow.

"I assure you Mr. Potter and Healer Briggins," Severus Snape drawls after taking a quick look at the Healers name tag. "He will won't wait patiently for long."

Harry takes a quick look at Severus Snape who nods to him in verification that all would be explained to him and that he could trust Draco. Over the past four months Harry had learned that if there was anyone's word he could always trust it would be Severus Snapes, the man had been protecting him for longer then Harry himself even knew. Taking a brief glimpse to Pansy who replicated Severus's nod and also giving him an encouraging smile, gave Harry all the confidence he needed. Turning to the Healer he gives a gesture of after you with his arm. "I am eager to know how she is, so after you Healer Briggins" Harry states following the Healer who seemed to be in a daze over the current events but still dutifully headed to the room that Malfoy had entered moments before with Harry right behind him.

Once the door was closed and most likely silenced the quiet in the room only lasted seconds before volcano Weasley soon erupted again.

"What the hell is he playing at, there is no way in hell that the ferret is Hermione's husband." Ron fumed to the amusement of the rest of the room who, other then his own sister, where all Slytherin's and found his emotional outburst extremely entertaining.

"What did Malfoy mean about being marked with a family crest and marks of thier maker's?" Ginny questioned the others in general. When no response came and the Slytherin's resumed their either plain masked look or smirks of amusement, Ginny stomps her foot in frustration. "Being marked by your spouse's makers only happens with the Pureblood curse, Granger is muggleborn." She states but still receives no affirmation from any of the Slytherin's. Huffing in anger at being blantantly ignored, she takes a moment to look at all the Slytherin's before focusing on her brother Ron who she confidently states, "there is no way they are married Ron, Malfoy is lying." Giving Ron a smug smile she steps closer to whisper to him. "We all know Malfoy is a male slut and Hermione is a mudblood, there is no way they activated the curse."

Hearing her not so quiet whisper Theo Nott steps closer to the ginger sibling's. "I would be careful what you say Weaslette. Not only are you insulting Draco who's parents are also in this hallway, a man you know nothing about. You are also insulting your supposedly good friend who is currently lying in a hospital bed as we speak. If you hold such disdain for her then maybe you should leave and take your idiot brother with you."

Ron steps closer to Theo raising his wand at Theo chest. "We aren't going any where Death Eater, we have more right to be here then you do."

Seeing Theo open his mouth to respond to Ron, which would lead to more disclosure then the Weasley deserved to know, Severus Snape smoothly steps in between the two quarrelsome men. With his attention first focused on Ron Weasley, Severus raises his eyebrow to Ron as the boy had failed to lower his wand yet. "I believe I told you to lower your wand already Mr. Weasley. It is good to know that you lack listening skills outside of the classroom also." With a sneer he continued, while Ron still maintained the same position of his wand. "I am well aware that your parents are due to arrive at any time, and it would serve you well to contain your already disgraceful behavior." Turning to Theo, but not removing himself from between the pair he address him. "Mr. Nott, you are well aware it is inessential to listen and respond to this ignorant, insensitive, and incongruous blockhead. To cogitate with him would serve no betterment on the current situation at hand."

"RONALD WEASLEY, HOW DARE YOU POINT YOUR WAND AT A PROFESSOR'S BACK!" The holler of Molly Weasley was heard by probably all of St. Mungo's. Marching her way quickly towards her son, who after a startled jump from the sound of his mother voice, lowered his wand finally having honestly not realized he had kept it raised and aimed towards his Professor's back.

"Mum, it isn't what it looks like." Ron tried to defend.

"Really Ronald, am I blind now? Did I not just see you with your wand raised in the middle of a hospital hallway pointed at Professor Snap, to the Professor's back no less. Tell me Ronald how it could not be what it looked like." She hollered to him again while this time reaching up and grabbing the tip of his very reddening ear while hauling him to sit away from the congregation that had gathered since she had stood in the hallway last.

Taking a look around Arthur Weasley is surprised to see the gathering of the individuals that now littered the hallway. Spotting the elder Malfoy's he looks to the only person who he has a somewhat relationship with other then his own family for explanation. "Why are you all here Severus, are you all here for Hermione?" Arthur asks him.

Giving him an exasperated look,"Yes Arthur, we are all here for Miss Granger in some way. Mr. Nott, Mr. Zabini as well as young Mr. Malfoy have all become close this school year. As well as Miss Parkinson who is also here to support Mr. Potter I believe." Severus Snape answered.

"Why are Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy here then Professor Snape, if you don't mind me asking?" Percy, who had returned with his parents from the cafeteria, timidly asked having always been a little intimidated by his old potion Professor.

Displaying his usual haughty demeanor, Lucius Malfoy looked to the now sitting Weasley's. "We are here to support our son and our..."

Scoffing before Lucius could even finish his statement, Ron jumps up while pointing his finger to all the Slytherin's. "That is why we were arguing mum, you can even ask Ginny. The Ferret said he was Hermione husband, can you believe that bloody crap. There is no way Hermione would marry a Death Eater." Ron shouts while glaring at the others in the hall.

Ginny nodded her head in confirmation of what her brother was saying while looking towards her parents. "There lying of course, trying to imply that Draco and Hermione activated the Pureblood Curse which is completely impossible." Surveying the Slytherin's with a glare. "Malfoy is well known for getting around and Hermione is a muggleborn. They are nothing but lying Slytherin's." Ginny turns back to her parents with a smirk confident in proving there lies.

Giving the young Weasley girl a contemptuous look Lucius Malfoy corrected her, "I believe the words you correctly used Miss Weasley, to the shock of my wife and myself I must say. That it was not possible due to my son being a male slut and Miss Granger a mudblood." Finishing his statement to Ginny with a raised eyebrow, daring her to defend herself to her parents.

Nodding in confirmation towards Miss Weasley and her parents, Severus Snape invokes his classroom authoritative voice and demeanor. "Yes Lucius, I believe those where the exact words of Miss Weasley. Those exact words that brought up the suggestion of their departure from waiting for information on Miss Granger due to their obvious vocal contempt that her and her brother, one Ronald Weasley have shown towards Miss Granger."

"Not to mention the fact that it was you Weasel who implemented themselves to be the cause for Hermione being here in the first place." Theo sneered at Ron.

Aghast at the last bit of information provided, Molly looked at her son horrified. "Ronald Bilius Weasley say it isn't so. You did this to Hermione?" She gasps out clutching her hand over her heart.

Looking towards his parents Ron's typical reddening face when emotional quickly paled at his mother's inquiry. "It wasn't my fault mom, we were outside talking and she slipped on the snow and hit her head." Ron quickly stuttered out. "I went right away to get Ginny's for help," Ron confessed giving his mum an imploring look.

All breaths were held waiting for a response, however it wasn't Molly or even Author who respond first.

Clearing his throat, "Then why did you and Ginny deny knowing where she was when Harry was asking for her?" Percy looked his brother and his sister right in the eyes. "Both of you said you didn't know where she was right before Harry found her, but you knew the whole time didn't you?"

Looking towards his horrified wife then to his youngest two children with guilt ridden faces. Arthur Weasley stands abruptly while grabbing hold of his wife's hand. "I think it would be best Molly if we take Ginny and Ronald Home." Silently asking Percy if he was going to stay and receiving a nod in conformation. Arthur continues to reassure his wife. "Percy is going to wait here for news on Hermione and for the other boys to return from getting the antidote. I think we would be better off waiting at home with these two." he states while giving the youngest siblings a _"we will discuss this at home look."_

"I think that would be wisest idea I have heard all evening Arthur." Severus Snape agreed with the elder Weasley.

Nodding his head and gathering his wife and two children together Arthur begins to guide his family towards the exit. "Give Hermione our love. Tell her if she needs anything to just ask." Arthur instructs Percy and Severus at the same time while ignoring the presence of the others in the hall.

However before Percy or Severus could agree, a quite cough interrupted them. "I have a question before you leave," looking at the two youngest Weasley children before focusing on Severus. "If memory serves me correct Professor Snape a lust a-day potion will make a person lust everyone in general?"

"That is correct, why would you ask such a redundant question right now Miss Parkinson? I am quite sure you can quiz me at a more opportune time" answered Severus.

"I am sorry to trouble you Professor Snape there has just been something that has been bothering me all evening." Pansy states.

Fixing a unamused look at the person the Professor drawls, "On with it then."

"If the potion makes you lust in general," they repeat again before clearing their throat. "Why was Charlie only lusting for Ginny and Bill for Ron?"

Narrowing his eyes at the girl in thought the Professor soon comes to understand Pansy's implication. "That is a good question Miss Parkinson." Turning to the youngest two Weasley Professor Snape glares at them. "Mr. Weasley, Miss Weasley would one of you two like to explain how that could happen?"

"Yes, Please explain HOW that happened?" A voice growled out to them.

"We have the right to fucking know how it EXACTLY happened." Another voiced growled out.

"NOW" The two voices demanded together by two enraged Weasley's who had just returned and were currently staring down at their youngest brother and only sister with worthy contempt.


	29. Chapter 29

**I** **do not own Harry Potter.**

 **I will be editing more in near future.**

 **If you feel the need to review please read ch 1 list before you do.**

 **I do appreciate all follow/favorite and reviews.**

 ** _Please understand I have a strong aversion to anything medical. I tried to follow what seemed likely to happen in Hermione situation. I am absolutely in no way positive in the accuracy of my symptoms, treatment and results of the characters. I am doing this as a hobby and do not have the time to dedicate to full research for accurate medical ailments._**

* * *

To say that Healer Briggins was scared would be an understatement. If truth was told he was scared shitless.

In front of him stood Draco Malfoy. Youngest Death Eater to ever be marked, only son of notorious Death Eater Lucius Malfoy. Heir to the Malfoy fortune, and now also husband to Hermione Granger war heroine, the patient in question. He alone scared the crap out of him.

However he was not alone, next to him stood another man that put the equal fear of Merlin into him.

Harry Potter, the chosen one. The man who vanquished the Dark Lord at the age of 17. The man who survived the killing curse not once but twice. The man who fought Death Eaters that would make season Aurors sweat in fear like the Lastrange's, Dolohov, Macnair and that terrifying werewolf Greyback. The best friend of Hermione Granger war heroine, the patient in question. He should have called in sick today, he was so screwed.

Clearing his throat Harry Potter looked to the healer for an explanation while attempting to keep a calm façade on his face as he could muster. His calmness would hopefully serve his purpose two fold. One was to keep the healer calm in return so that he can quickly explain Hermione conditions with out bursting into tears he looked ready to do at any minute. Also to keep the focus on him and only him because Harry feared if the healer didn't start talking soon Malfoy was likely to remove the healers arm and start beating the poor healer with his own arm.

"Anytime would be great" Malfoy sneers. Jolting the healer into a continuous state of bobble head syndrome as Harry liked to call it.

Shooting Malfoy a look of " _your not helping_ " and receiving a innocent shrug from Malfoy in return. Harry realized he was going to have to take the initiative if he wanted this meeting to progress and actually get any helpful information on Hermione.

"Can you at least tell us if she is awake, please?" Harry implores to the healer giving him a reassuring look while inwardly cheering at the healers obvious self calming breaths. Nodding in encouragement Harry urges him to begin with the rolling of his hand.

Keeping his focus on Harry the healer begins. "Miss Granger," taking a quick look to Malfoy he audibly swallow's at Malfoy glare. "I mean Mrs. Malfoy came in with a significant head injury and signs of moderate hypothermia."

Sighing in frustration that the healer wasn't telling him anything new Harry snapped, "I know what I brought her in for how is she doing now". Harry growls out looking towards Malfoy and receiving a similar " _your not helping_ " look from Malfoy this time. Giving the same response as shrugging his shoulders with a bashful smile Harry continue's to look at the healer.

"Miss Gran...Mrs Malfoy I mean" the healer squeaked in correction. "Had a significant blow to the back of her skull. The snow she was found in actually helped to reduce the swelling to the wound and brain while also slowing the blood flow. We were able to clean and heal the area with little to no scaring." The healer looks to both men before he begins again. "She is still unconscious at this time and suffering from a slight concussion and mild hypothermia. We won't know the full damage she may have incurred from the injury to her brain until the swelling goes down or until she wakes"

"What do mean damage to the brain?" Harry questions quickly.

As the same time of Harry question, "When and will she wake up?" Draco spits out in question to the healer.

Nodding his head, which could be either confirmation to one or both of their questions or the onset of another round of bobble head syndrome. The healer looks between the two men to decide who to answer first.

The chosen one first he decided.

"Miss Gran...Mrs Malfoy" he squeaked in correction again. "She was fortunate on where she was injured at the back of the skull in a sense compared to more fragile area's of the skull. If there was any damage done we believe it will be her memory that will be affected to some extent. Any memory lose will most likely be temporary we also believe. We have already ran several test and found her brain to be functioning at normal healthy levels." The healer clear's his throat to garner courage for the next part. "Despite the physical evidence we found on the patient, we believe she fell and was not pushed when her head injury occurred. The force of the impact will have significant influence on any permanent damage for any head injury. It is only when the swelling is reduced that she will be considered in stable condition and we can get a full understanding if any other damage was done when she awakes." The healer advises them.

Growling Draco level's the healer with a stare. "What do you mean despite physical evidence? What evidence?"

Shaking a little while continuing to bob his head the healer looks towards Draco. "We found there was some minor bruising on her upper left arm, and her top had evidence of being torn as well as missing several buttons." The healer quickly squeaked out.

"Bloody Weasel" Draco snarls.

Shaking his head at the information just provided Harry looks Malfoy right in the eyes, "When she wakes we will talk to Hermione to find out what happened and then we will deal with Ron." Harry advises Malfoy with a tilt to his voice portraying it a promise.

"That's if she even remembers, you heard yourself there is a chance her memory will be effected." Draco growls out to Harry. "We don't know if she will wake up," Draco then turns his attention to the healer. "That is until Healer bobble head graces us with answering my first bloody question," He growls out.

Hearing a squeak from the healer in response to Draco's growl Harry looks to Draco in curiosity, "how do you know what a bobble head is Malfoy?"

Giving Harry a irritated look Draco shrugs his shoulder, "My brought us to the muggle world and showed us a few things. Her father owned a whole Ruby team of them."

Harry looks at Malfoy baffled until understanding clearly dawned on him. "Ohhh, you mean Rugby team?"

Growling towards Harry this time Malfoy snaps, "does it really bloody matter Potter, can we let Healer bobble head continue or would you like to delve deeper into the other muggle things My has shown me instead of finding out if she is ever going to fucking wake up." Draco snarls out to Harry

Swalloring audibily the healer consitraites on Harry waiting for a sign to continue.

Grinning abashed Harry looks to Malfoy, "Sorry Malfoy, your right." Clearing his throat he looks to the healer, "Please continue healer Bobbl...healer Briggins" Harry corrects himself cringing a little at his error and Malfoys snicker at his mistake.

Clearing his throat the healer who now had his focus on the floor instead of either intimidating men answers "We are quite positive that she will wake up on her own accord." Hearing a sigh of relief from both men he continues. "However due to her current condition we believe she would benefit from being induced into a magical coma." The healer quickly finishes hearing a gasp from both men.

Harry quickly looks to the healer in shock, "Induce a magical coma, why? There has to be a better course of action then that? isn't that dangerous?" he questions looking at the healer while glancing to Malfoy to see him sitting with his head bowed and eyes closed.

Nodding his head in confirmation, "There are risks in inducing someone into a magical coma but we strongly believe that due to her condition she would benefit from the coma more then she would be at risk. She needs to be able to regulate her body heat, reduce swelling to her brain and heal in a controlled environment. We feel that if she was to put anymore stress on her body that her condition would greatly suffer. "Clearing his throat and turning his attention from Harry he continued. "We need your permission to induce her into a magical coma though Mr. Malfoy." The healer final states while looking directly and the dejected Draco Malfoy.

"What do you mean condition" Harry questions still a little baffled

The healer shuffles from foot to foot while giving hesitant looks to Harry while waiting for a que from Draco on wether he should continue and answer Harry's question.

Sighing and focusing his attention to the healer, Draco asks him while looking and sounding in great pain "She is isn't she?"

Excessively nodding his head the healer confirms Draco statement. "Yes she is approximately just over three weeks gestation so just one week conception. In most cases we wouldn't have even known of a pregnancy this early as it doesn't show up on our preliminary examinations approximately until later in the fourth to fifth week including gestation. Due to the type and amount of fertility potions we found in her system..."

"What do you mean fertility potions?" Draco interrupted with a growl.

Shaking his head in disagreement Harry speaks up "Hermione would never take those." he defends her to Malfoy, "she compulsive about taking her regulation potion she calls it, which is a monthly contraceptive potion." Looking back to the healer he adds, "she even took it monthly when we where living in a tent. She would never take a fertility potion, she is not that type of girl."

Nodding his head in understand the healer quickly speaks up, "that would explain the significant high doses she had in her system as well as the type of potion if she wasn't taking it voluntarily." Clearing his throat he adds, "it is a rather rare and unusual fertility potion compared to the one's we normal see in patients trying to conceive."

"You mean someone has been feeding her the potion?" Harry ask while giving Malfoy an angry glare. "How did you know she might be pregnant Malfoy?" Harry asks while taking a step towards him in confrontation.

Standing straight up while looking down to Harry, Malfoy glares back "You need to back off Potter. I would never do that to anyone, especially not My." Running his hand through his hair in frustration of having to inform Harry of some things before he was ready, Malfoy takes a deep breath. Exhaling loudly he looks to Harry, "I will give you the short version but I would prefer to speak with Hermione about everything before anyone else finds out. Only because you are her best friend and I respect her relationship with you am I even telling you this. I expect that the information I tell you does not leave this room, she deserves to know first." Draco gives Harry a look that said he was deadly serious while also looking to the healer to acquire the same commitment is confidentiality.

Scoffing at the thought of betraying Hermione, Harry quickly reassures him that he understands. "Of course Malfoy, I would never divulge anything that would hurt Hermione in anyway."

Nodding in confidence that Harry would not repeat anything and taking the bobbing of the healer as agreement also, he begins. "I went to see Hermione the day before she was to head to the Burrow. Right before I arrived she had been going through some of her parents boxes. Needless to say she found evidence that she was adopted by the Grangers." Running his hand through his hair again he continues while giving Harry an imploring look. "In contrast of what rumors at Hogwarts state I am not as slutty as everyone thinks. We were unaware that Hermione was not a muggleborn and probably My had an inaccurate assumption of me being experienced. The night before our departure from Hogwarts we lost our virginities together and we unknowingly activated the pureblood curse together."

"Wholly shit" Harry gaps.

"As you have probably been told the pureblood curse causes the inability to use contraceptive by magical means," Draco continues. "When I figured out this morning about the curse via the marks, I also realized later that day that Hermione potion she informed me she takes was a contraceptive by magical means." Draco advised while letting out another breath of air in a sigh. "That is how I came to the conclusion that there was a possibility of her becoming pregnant." Draco shakes his head at the next thought. "She probably doesn't even know she is a pureblood or that we have bonded yet." I will explain more later, but like I said I would prefer to discuss everything with Hermione first," he finishes with a gulp while looking towards the empty corner in thought.

Harry remained silent for a while processing the information he had just received while the healer bounced back and forth from foot to foot while bobbing his head in understanding.

Clearing his throat to get the two men's attention the healer looks to Draco. "I understand Mr. Malfoy that it is a upsetting time, but the faster I can send confirmation in inducing the magical coma the faster she can heal and the safer it will be for them all."

Snapping back into attention Harry looks to the healer. "What are the risks of inducing her into a magical coma?"

"The biggest risk with inducing a person into a coma is dependent at the duration of the coma" Seeing the confused look of the two men the healer continues. "The longer a patient is induced in the coma the higher the risk is for that patient to wake naturally once the magical coma state is lifted."

Clearing his throat Draco looks to the healer, "How long do you plan to keep her in a magical coma state?"

"We believe only 48 hours will be needed to stabilize her condition anything longer puts her at a higher risk to remain in a comatose state." Looking between the men the healer continues. "I understand your fears, we believe though that the risk of her suffering from a miscarriage are much greater if she is allowed to wake and heal natural. She is at the early stages of her pregnancy when things are extremely fragile."

Both Harry and Draco look to each other displaying equal looks of uncertainty.

Seeing their shared look the healer decides to be completely forthright with the two very intimidating men. Clearing his throat to garner the attention again he looks directly at them making clear eye contact with each man. "At this time her body is trying to reduce the swelling on her brain, heal the strain her neck would have suffered on impact as well as the damage from the impact, control and raise her body temperature from a mild hypothermia state while maintaining the fragile state of her pregnancy." The healer tells the men while watching their reaction to make sure he was being understood.

Both men looked pale and frightened at the grave decision they now faced.

Clearing his throat the healer finishes. "If she is not induced into a magical coma we are not confident of the survival of the fetus's."


	30. Chapter 30

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **I will be editing more in near future.**

 **If you feel the need to review about my mistakes please read ch 1 list before you do.**

 **I do appreciate all follow/favorite and reviews.**

* * *

If anyone said that Ronald Weasley had the intelligence to know when to shut up they would be kidding themselves.

The two oldest Weasley brother's stood glaring down at the two youngest Weasley siblings looking angrier then anyone had ever seen them before. Which was saying a lot considering the twins of the family where well known for using family members as test subjects with out their consent.

Ronald decided this was a good time to put into play one of his favourite D's of his regular three D's arsenal he could always revert back to when ever confronted with his actions.

Defer, Diverge or Deny.

They had always served him well.

While his brothers continued to angrily glare down at them waiting for an answer from either him or his sister Ginny. Ron took a quick look to his parents for support but found them looking at them with equally horrified expressions while also waiting for a explanation to what had just been implied. He then looked to his brother Percy but saw he was just sitting with his head in his hands not even bothering to glance in their direction. Across the hall Ron could see the Slytherin trio faces all adorned with smug grin's and looks of glee at watching him being reprimanded. The elder Malfoy's and Professor Snap looked also just as elated as the younger trio but managed to subdue their gleeful expression compared to their fellow younger house mates. Finally Ron looked to Ginny who had, since the arrival of their oldest brothers, kept her head down and eyes focused on the tips of her shoes. She at that point Ron realized, was going to be no help in dealing with their current hostile brothers and horrified parents. Ron knew he was on his own.

Defer it was then.

He needed time to come up with an excuse and for emotions to calm down. If he could get his parents home away from his older brothers and the gleeful Slytherin's he might be able to talk his way out of this particular situation. Merlin knows they will be hounding him about Hermione's accident the moment they arrived home also. But he would have better luck in just having to face his parents so he could play on their parenting heart strings. Playing the victim was always easier with just them. If he could get them to feel bad for him he would more then likely get their help in defending him to the other's. With his parents on his side the other's would be less likely to avenge there own form of justice against him in fear of upsetting his parents. Yes, first step in defer is get parents home.

Looking up first to his oldest brothers and then to his parents with his best mournful expression he could portray he humbly nods his head before speaking. "I understand we have a lot to discuss and you have questions you would like answered. You deserve some explanation and I will explain what I can. I believe we would be better discussing it at home where Mom and Dad will feel more comfortable." Ron finishes his speech while looking between his family and the Slytherin. Hoping they would make the connection that the Slytherin's where keenly listening. "Mom has already had a hectic night, I don't think we should put her through more." He implores to his brothers with a look of innocence.

"No."

Ron looked to both his brothers not even sure which one had even said No. "What do you mean No?" He asks them confused. "I don't think we need to put Mom and Dad through a discussion like that in the middle of a public hallway with other people around. If you would like to stay I am sure Mom and Dad will fill you in on everything later." Shaking his head he continues. "But it isn't really fair to put Mom and Dad through a discussion right here and now, think of them for once will you." Ron states while trying to get by them to head in the direction of the exit.

Stepping into his path to stand right in front of him and stop him from leaving, Bill Weasley looks down at his youngest brother. "I said No Ronald because I don't believe I should have to wait for a pretty simple answer on why I was given a lust a-day potion meant to lust only you." Growling at his brothers attempt to prolong his response. "I think if Mom and Dad were able to handle Charlie and me lusting over our own siblings in public then they can handle you explaining how it happened."

Sighing he takes a quick look around him. "Truly this is a family affair that can be dealt with at home as a family don't you think?" Ron tries again.

"Explain now Ronald." Both his brothers, Bill and Charlie demand of him while both towering and looking down at him from their much taller frames.

Gulping loudly Ron nods his head.

Diverge it was then.

Thinking quickly Ron realized that he wouldn't be able to defer his response to give him some time to come up with an explanation. He would have to get them to concentrate on something else in the mean time it seems. If he could get them off topic he may be able to still prolong his response which at this time would clearly lead to his incrimination. Looking towards the private room he had a thought. They were currently waiting for news on Hermione. His defence in that situation had already been pleaded. If he could get them to focus on that issue instead of the current lust a-day issue maybe he would be able to diverge and defer them at the same time. Nodding to himself in recognition of his new plan of action. Yes, second step diverge them from the true situation at hand.

Looking to the door with a forlorn expression he encourages himself to look chocked up with emotion. "I don't know what to tell you, this night has been such a blur. All I can think about is the wellbeing of Hermione at this time. I feel so responsible for her being hurt." Shaking his head in a sadden memory. "It all happened so fast, we were talking one moment and she goes to head back in. Next thing I know she is slipping on the snow and falling down so fast, before I could catch her she had hit her head on the stone bench outside." Clearing his throat for added benefit in his performance he continues. "I panicked and didn't deal with getting her help sooner. I am sorry. I really think at this time the most important thing is for us all to focus on Hermione's well being rather then other less important issues." He sniffles for added effect. "Hermione welfare is considerably more crucial at this moment don't you think?"

Feeling a gentle hand rub his back he looks to see his mother's comforting face. "I am sure she will be ok Ronald. I know you wouldn't intentionally hurt Hermione. You poor dear must feel so bad already." She states to him giving the older brothers a look of " _don't you think he has been through enough."_ While continuing to comfort him. Ron inwardly smiled on being able to successfully diverge his mother at the real issue at hand. Knowing what his mother said and believed his father would soon follow with his own support.

However before he could fully becoming excited at his success an abrupt round of clapping could be heard.

Clapping in slow methodical slaps his brother Percy stands up and looks to him and his mother who was still comforting him. "That's great that you feel guilty for leaving Hermione hurt and alone Ron like you so rightly should. However that doesn't take away your contributing to explaining what your part is with the lust a-day potion. Worried about Hermione or not, it still needs to be dealt with now rather then sweeping it under the rug which you are attempting to do with that little speech." Percy states to his younger brother while giving his older brother's a stern look saying. _"Don't fall for his tricks."_

Ron looks towards Percy and mentally growls. He never did care for his pompous, rule abiding, geek of a brother. Ron stares at him while mentally squishing his fat head imagining it being flattened like his current plan.

Deny it was then.

All he could do now is deny any accountability in the lust a-day issue. Seeing as his sister had suddenly become mute, a unusual occurrence for the always outspoken red head girl of their family. If she wasn't going to help in the situation he would have to take her down and deny knowing anything about how the issue came about. She may be pissed off at him because of it but if she wasn't going to help in their defence then it was every man or woman in this case, for themselves. Yes, he would deny any knowledge of knowing what was going to happen in Ginny's plan.

Looking to his oldest brothers again while ignoring the prick of a brother he calls Percy, he gives them a baffled look. "The truth is guys I don't fully know how you got spiked the lust a-day potion. Most of the night I was busy helping Mom. I only got to sit down once and that was when Ginny gave me a couple bottles of butterbeer and told me to hand the one in my left hand to Harry. She was oddly very specific about that. I have no idea where the potion came from or how it was made." He gives them an innocent look while refusing to look towards Ginny causing him to miss her extremely angry expression and reddening face over Ron throwing her into the line of fire. Still keeping his air of innocence Ron now felt confident on patting his own back of a job well done. It was easy to deny any knowledge and let Ginny take the fall.

Vowing to deliver the most powerful bat bogey hex to her brother Ron when they arrived back home. She looks to her family to see that all eyes were now on her. Gulping she shakes her head. "He is exaggerating I was just as busy helping Mom all night. I gave him two drinks and told him to go have a break and I would cover for him that is all." Ginny defends hershelf looking pleadingly towards her family.

Narrowing his eyes at her in thought Bill looks to her. "Now that I look back on the night I remember coming up to Hermione and Fluer conversation at the kitchen table. Hermione stated she was going to talk to Percy and that I could have the tea that was in front of her that she hadn't even fixed to her liking yet." Narrowing his eyes more he points his index finger at her. "The tea that she said she was just brought. Brought to her by you Ginny. The next thing I remember after drinking the tea is thinking how fine a young man Ron has turned into." His face contorts into a look of disgust. "A thought I should in no way, ever have for my baby brother. For any brother for that matter."

Gapping like a fish on being so clearly made out on when Bill seemed to have been spiked with the potion. Ginny stutters a bit to answer but before she could Charlie interrupted.

Stepping up Charlie looks between Ron and Ginny. "Now that I think of it, I started having thoughts of Ginny right after that coughing fit I had after choking in response to a smart ass comment the twins had made about dragon dung being flammable. I had to take a drink to stop it, I was almost in tears. If I remember correctly it was Harry who handed me his drink to help me." Nodding his head in remembrance. "He had just opened it after you Ronald had given it to him before being called back to Mom.'

Enthusiastically nodding his head Ron speaks up. "See that was the drink Ginny specifically told me to give to Harry. I had no idea it was laced with a lust a-day potion." He looks to Ginny in shock.

Narrowing her eyes at Ron she angrily growls out. "You lying sack of shit. You knew exactly what was in that drink." Stepping closer to Ron and removing her wand from her pocket to hold it ready at her side she continues. "You knew the whole plan because Hermione's tea was spiked for you and you know it."

Shaking his head he looks to his parents. "I don't know what she is talking about. I think she is so obsessed with getting Harry that she has started to make things up in her head." Depicting a look of defeat at his sisters actions.

Raising her wand to her brother Ginny angrily growls out. "You conniving little creep. You knew full well what you were doing and what it was for." Ready to take a shot at her brother for his deception her wand arm is quickly grabbed by her father who relieves her of her wand with a extreme look at disappointment. "You know Ronald for someone who hates anything to do with Slytherin you sure know how to act like one, a self serving cowardly manipulative little snake." She spits out to him.

"Hey," A round of objections could be herd from the other side of the hallway from the group of highly offend Slytherin's who had covertly been diligently listening to the whole Weasley family dissolution.

Extremely affronted by such a comment Ron's face takes on a whole new shade of red in his anger as he spits out his retort before thinking. "Take that back Ginny. I am in no way manipulative as a slimy Slytherin snake. Your the one with the plans to use a fertility potion to trap Harry. You didn't see me telling them that part did you?" He screams at her.

Face almost bursting in outrage over his idiocy she screams back at him. "You just fucking did you moron." Panting for breath with adrenaline due to her scream at him. Ginny covers her hand with her face scared to look at anyone due to the whole new can of worms her brother had just opened up.


	31. Chapter 31

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **I will be editing more in near future.**

 **If you feel the need to review about my mistakes please read ch 1 list before you do.**

 **I do appreciate all follow/favorite and reviews.**

* * *

The quiet that enveloped the hallway for what had to have been the fifth time that evening was ironically deafening. The volley of information that had been shared tonight about what was going on in the Weasley household, especially with the youngest Weasley children was astronomical. The scheming they had done would normally make the Slytherin's proud but truly they were disgusted at their behavior. To spike two people's drinks with lust potion in hopes to bedding them while taking a fertility potion to assure conception, all so they could trap someone into a relationship was something not even a respectable Slytherin would do.

Pansy Parkinson was livid at the little Weasley trollop that had the audacity to do something so unforgiveable to Harry. To do that to anyone was inexcusable but to trap her Harry that was deplorable.

"What in Merlin name are you talking about now Ronald?" Molly Weasley looks imploringly at her youngest son. "What's this about a fertility potion to trap Harry?"

Gapping at what he had just let slip out he looks to his sister who was shaking in anger and back at his parents. "I... I... I..." He stutters out. Crap he really did it this time. "I...I...I... think it was just a off hand comment she had made at some time." Gulping at his tactless backtrack. "I don't think she actually did it Mom." Ron quickly tries to defend Ginny to make up for completely letting the cat out of the bag.

Hands to her hip Molly Weasley goes into her full mothering stance. "I sure hope she didn't. This whole night has proven just how idiotic and immature both you and your sister are. Merlin forbid us if she was to become pregnant under such underhanded means., you simply don't do that to someone. Your still only children yourself at this point no matter how old you may think you are." Shaking her index finger at the siblings she continues. "Other then the fact that your to young to have child, but also to young for the act of making one. I am utterly ashamed of you both."

Standing by his wife Arthur Weasley looks at his two young children. "Why would you even think to do that to Harry Ginny? Do you have no respect for him or even for yourself to have to resort to such means?" He asked his daughter.

Looking to her parents and seeing their clear anger and disappointment of her she decides to do the same as Ron had before when directly questioned and revert to her strengths. Being the only daughter in a house full of boys she always had one advantage that they never had. Her femininity and the lack of the male species being able to handle a hysterical girl. That with her mothers overbearing at time's maternal instincts that also made her unable to cope with her baby girls tears she new her best bet were to spill her tears, and lots of them.

Mustering up as many emotional heartbreaking images she could think of Ginny began to tear up adding a few sniffles for effects. "Mummy, Daddy I didn't take anything I promise." Sniff sniff she acts. "I admit I mentioned it to Ron last night. I was just so hurt and emotional that I spoke without thinking." Shaking her head. "I had no intention of actually taking the potion." She cried out to them.

Arthur immediately started to crumbly at the sight of his baby girls tears and heartbroken appearance. "Why would you think that you would even have to resort to something like that Gin?"

Sniffling some more she looks at her father. "I was just so upset last night because Harry said that he was seeing someone else and he finally told me after all this time that I have been patiently waiting for him that we wouldn't be getting back together. I am sorry I acted foolishly Daddy please forgive me." She balled out in a brilliant over reaction that caused her farther to gather her up into a warm fatherly hug.

"You can't honest tell me your believing that pathetic performance can you?" A clear voice states from the other side of the hallway. "I mean if you do, I believe I have a bridge you might be interested in." Blaise Zabini spoke up from the other side of the hallway.

Stepping forward Pansy Parkinson looked to the Weasley Family. "They just admitted pretty much of dosing two drinks with lust a-day potions so that they could have their way with Harry and Hermione. What's stopping her from doing something so premeditated as taking a fertility potion also?"

Scoffing at the idea Molly looks to the Slytherin's. "Those are two completely different action's with completely different results young lady." Sniffing towards Pansy in disdain she adds. "Besides I hardly think a seventeen year old school girl would have access to such a potion. The lust a-day she unfortunately did have access to due to the twins. But there is no way she could have had access to a fertility potion." She finishes with a scathing look to Pansy.

Bill looks to his sister and see's a flash of guilt cross her face while their mother defended her to the Slytherin girl. Where would she get access to a fertility potion he thought to himself also. Suddenly as if he had been hit with a bucket of cold water her remembered something. "Dear Merlin Gin, tell me you didn't?" Bill asks looking beseechingly at his sister. "Tell me that you are not responsible for Fluer missing potions?"

"What are you talking about Bill, what missing potion?" Molly asks her oldest while looking back between her oldest who was looking imploringly at Ginny who's had her head bowed in shame.

Looking now towards his mother he takes a shaky breath hating to be the one to have to tell her that her daughter did have access to some. "Around September we noticed the case of fertility potions that Fluer had brought back from France had gone missing. The last time we saw them was around the end of August when I was moving something's around in the spare room preparing for the baby. When we had learned that they had been recalled we were going to take them back when we went back to visit her family. We couldn't locate them anywhere at the cottage though, they just disappeared. When we returned I forgot to mention it due to prepping for and having Victoria, after I just forgot all together until you mentioned Ginny not having access to such a potion." Shaking his head as he clearly connects the dotes he looks to Ginny who was still hiding her face. "Ginny was over when I was moving things around in the spare room and she has access to come and go to Shell Cottage. I don't find it coincidence that this is coming up after our case went missing."

"Ginevra Molly Weasley tell me that you didn't steal from your brother?" Molly ask her in a low angry growl.

Finally looking up to look at her mother you could clearly see a new set of tears had fallen around her red rimmed eye's. This time the tears were real, she was scared and she new she would be punished like never before. "I'm sorry Mom. I didn't think it would be that big of a deal. I was going to look into breaking the potion down to analyze it for a final potion's project. Fluer was already pregnant so I didn't think they would be missed." She says before bursting into a fit of tears holding tightly to her father who wrapped her in a hug. Angry or not with his daughter he could never deny her comfort when she was in need.

Percy looks to his sister who would likely be indisposed for a little bit in her crying hysterics before looking towards Bill curiously. "Why did you even have them Bill and why were they recalled? I don't think I have ever heard of a potion being recalled before." He asks while mentally checking if he could remember a time when it had been done before.

Bill sighs looking towards Percy. "Fluer was getting a little anxious about not being able to conceive about six months after we got married." He looks towards his mom and cringes a bit. "She was scared that it maybe used against her since she already had a pretty rocky relationship with some people." He states after clearing his throat. "After speaking with her sister in France about her fears Gabriella told her about a new potion that just hit the market in France. Gabriella was able to get her some of the potion through a friend who told her that the potion had almost a hundred percent success rate. She didn't tell me until she brought it back from France, I refused to use it due to some of the controversial ingredients. Not that long after that Fluer became pregnant so we stored the stuff and never thought about it really again until Gabriella mentioned that they have been recalled and we decided to take them back." Shaking his head at what he knows will be his curious brothers next question he answers it before it can even be asked. "No Percy, I don't know why they were recalled all I know is that I never allowed Fluer to take any and that they were."

Shrugging his shoulders at the news Percy looks towards Ginny. "I sure hope you didn't take any of the potion Ginny. I have never heard of a recall on potion's before so it had to have been a pretty big thing to make them do that." Looking towards his professor he asked hesitantly what he thought being a potion Master and all. "Professor Snape is it often that potion are recalled?"

Giving a slight shake of his head he looks to Percy. "It is rare that a potion is recalled but it has happened in the past." Looking towards the young girl in question after replying to Percy he gives his best classroom sneer. "I do however highly doubt the story of analyzing a potion for ingredients with a potion that has ingredients listed as your oldest brother stated was the truth Miss Weasley."

Completely shocked by her daughter Molly pleaded with her. "Please Ginny for your own sake tell me you didn't drink any of that potion?" Letting out a big breath of relief when she saw that her daughter was vividly shaking her head no in response to her question.

"Of course she didn't take any herself." A new voice sneered who had just returned to the hallway. "She left the controversial, consequential, and completely irrevocable potion taking to my unsuspecting wife."


	32. Chapter 32

**haI do not own Harry Potter.**

 **I will be editing more in near future.**

 **If you feel the need to review about my mistakes please read ch 1 list before you do.**

 **I do appreciate all follow/favorite and reviews.**

* * *

For one of the first time in his life Draco Malfoy was at a loss at what he should do. His first instinct was to say no to inducing Hermione into a magical coma. The thought of never having her wake up and be able to look into her beautiful brown eyes was frightening.

His thoughts then went to what would then happen to the baby if he said no. When he first realized that there was a chance that Hermione could have become pregnant due to the curse he was terrified at the thought of becoming a father. Knowing now that Hermione truly was pregnant with their child yet he still might never get the chance to become it's father was in a much bigger way more terrifying to him.

He knew without a doubt that if it came to either Hermione or the baby he would much rather have Hermione living another day. The big question was if he said no to inducing her into a coma and she did lose the baby would she ever forgive him. He wasn't ignorant enough to know that even with the knowledge that they could have more children in the future that it would take away the pain of losing this baby now for Hermione, or even for himself. As a woman who loved with her whole heart he could only imagine how devastated she would be to learn that she was pregnant but lost her baby. He already loved the baby they had created he could only imagine that she would to.

The idea of her not waking was what really and truly scared him to his core, he couldn't imagine a life or a future without Hermione now. She had implanted herself so deeply into his heart that he would never be the same Draco Malfoy he was even one month ago.

Looking towards Harry he sees the man who is his wife best friend deep in contemplative thought also. This was the man he had spent most of his younger years being a right pain in the ass to. He had thought when he was younger that he had hated Harry Potter. Looking back though in many ways he was always more jealous of him. There was certain things that Harry had that no matter what Draco could never buy like the respect, acceptance and the loyalty of some amazing witches and wizards. Great witches and wizards like Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt, even his old house elf Dobby and most importantly the wonderful and beautiful Hermione Granger. His wife always made sure it was known that she believed in Harry and it was clear as day that she thought of him as one of the most important people in her life. She respected Harry, so if she did Draco knew that he could also.

"Potter, I am not going to pretend that I know Hermione better. You love her and she means a great deal to you so please tell me honestly what do I do?" Draco asks him imploringly. "What would you do Potter?"

Running his hands through his messy hair Harry let's out a breath of air that he has felt like he had been holding in since he entered this small room behind Healer Briggins and Draco Malfoy. Taking off his glasses and cleaning them with his shirt he gives him self time to gather his thoughts. Looking towards Malfoy he see's a beseeching man seeking answers. He couldn't imagine what he was going through on such a monumental decision. He didn't even want to imagine having to make a decision for Pansy like the one Draco has to make for Hermione. In simple terms it was a decision of letting your child live and slightly chancing your wife never waking up or making sure your wife wakes and highly chancing your child's death.

Clearing his throat Harry shakes his head. "In most situations I honestly would go to Hermione for help." Chuckling at himself and how he felt she would always have the answers. "Seeing as that is not option this time I will just have to settle with trying to think like her." Letting out another breath he continues. "If we keep her out of a magical coma she will still take time to wake and when she does she will most likely be in great pain and discomfort and will probably take longer to heal also. Would I be correct?" He states while looking to Healer Briggins for confirmation to his assesment.

"Yes, her injuries would still be quite recent so the swelling would causes pain and discomfort. Also because of her pregnancy we are unable to give her pain potions at a stronger dose do to the effects on the fetuses." The healer advises them.

Nodding in understanding Harry looks back to Malfoy. "That is another point your baby. I know that even though Hermione might think it is to early to have a child she would want to risk it if there was a chance to save her baby. As soon as she knows she will love the baby unconditionally and the Hermione I know would do anything to save someone she loved." He stated looking directly at Draco.

Nodding his head he asks one last thing. "Even at the risk of her waking naturally is reduced by inducing the coma?"

"Yes." Harry responds not even flinching for a sec while keeping his green eyes locked on Draco's grey.

Nodding his head in agreement Draco replies. "Those were my thoughts also." He looks to the healer next. "I, Draco Malfoy give permission for my wife, Hermione Granger to be induced into a magical comatose state for 48 hours so that she can heal at a stress less state for the sake of her own health and that of the baby she is currently pregnant with." Then next thing Draco new he was glowing white that flashed brilliantly before fading again.

Nodding the healer was looking to both men and seeing their confused looks he explains the flash of white. "That was just the magical verification that you Mr. Malfoy as Mrs Malfoy next of kin gave permission to the healers to induce her coma. Faster then paper work and less filing." He snorts at his own joke having calmed a little at receiving the permission he was sent to acquire. Looking towards the unamused men he clears his throat. "It might seem overwhelming but you truly have given the fetuses a better chance at survival." He gives them an encouraging smile.

Sighing Draco looked back at the healer. "Do you know when we could see her. I would also like to make sure that she has the best care available. There will be no expense to much to make sure Hermione and the baby are well taken care of."

Nodding, or Bobbing in Healer Briggins case, his head the healer looks to Draco. "I am going to head back now to you wife and as soon as she is settled into a private room I assume you would like her to be in?" Seeing Draco nod in confirmation he continues. "As soon as she is settled I will send a mediwitch to come get you and Mr. Potter?" He takes the nod again as confirmation. "You should be able to see her in about a hour." He gives both men a confident smile before finishing. "But at this time unless you have anymore questions I should be heading back."

Looking to Draco then to Harry he begins to leave the room however before he reaches the door Harry clears his throat to grab his attention.

When Harry notices that he had the healers attention he begins. "I was wondering if you knew a time line we could somewhat follow on when Hermione would be classified in a stable condition as well as one for the baby?" Harry asks

"Mrs Malfoy condition should be stabilized within the next twenty four hours. The extra twenty four that we are keeping her in a magical coma is for the benifits of the fetuses." He says. "As long as everything goes as plan. And I don't see any reason it wouldn't. Once we lift the magical come in forty eight hours she shall naturally wake within eight hours after that. Once she wakes and we can give her a check up we will be able to tell if the fetus's are more stable by then as well as know if there was any temporary or permanent damage done by Mrs. Malfoy's head injury."

Harry nodding his head in understanding looks to Draco to see if he had a question only to find him looking at the healer with an odd expression and his head slightly tilted to one side. "You okay Malfoy? Your looking a little odd."

Breaking his conscienctration that he had on the helear he looks towards Harry. "Potter is it just me or does Healer Bobbinhead keep saying fetuses instead of fetus?" Draco asked Harry who he was looking at now with intense concentration.

Thinking back Harry sudden sets his eyes on the healer. "Yes. Every time we say baby but he has been saying fetuses. Why do you say fetuses instead of just fetus? Do you mean Hermione is going to have more then one baby?"

Clearing his throat he looks at the men who have began to panic a bit. "Well technical at this moment seeing as Mrs. Malfoy is only 3 weeks gestation it would be called an embryo, but most don't understand that term so when consulting the public I stem to go with fetus." He says to them calmly.

Growling a bit Draco looks to the healer. "You still haven't answered the question though. I don't care if you call it a egg, embryo, fetus, baby or even child. Is there more then one is the bloody question?"

Stepping closer to the door and away from what looked like a frantic Draco the healer cleared his throat. "Yes I have been meaning more then one. The fertility potion that Mrs. Malfoy had been given is a rather rare and unusural potion. It was released in France not that long ago but was recalled a couple months ago do some pretty significate reactions to the potion for a small minority of women."

"What type of significant reactions?" Harry asked for Draco who was becoming paler before his eyes at the news. Considering he was paper pale already Harry was surprised that he could even become paler.

The purpose of the potion was to provide a enhanced fertility potion for women who still were unable to conceive with the regular fertility potion's on the market. It was designed to increase a women's chance's of pregnancy who had trouble both conceiving and making it past their first trimester without a miscarriage occurring. The potion would increase her ovulation from once a month to two or three times a month giving the women a higher chance of becoming pregnant. The potion was also designed to make the woman's body more hospitable and decrease the obstacles that the sperm has in finding the egg. It allows the women's egg to be more acceptable to fertilization while also decreasing the time to become fully fertilized into a embryo. After the egg becomes an embryo the potion helped speed up the implantation in the women's uterus wall resulting in pregnancy. The success rates were rather high and almost all women who had trouble conceiving found themselves pregnant and able to carry past their first trimester while using the new version of the fertility potion.

Thinking to himself Harry goes over what the healer had just told them. Most of it made no sense to him but he didn't think he heard anything wrong with what it did do. "Then what happened to make it be recalled, it sounds like it was doing it's job?"

Looking back and forth between two men the healer bobs his head in confirmation. "You have to understand the potion was never released to the general public. I don't know how someone acquired it to give it to her because it was still in the testing stage. It was released by the inventor to only a select few people in France who did out source some sample cases for testing but it was stated all cases were being monitored." Taking a deep breath the healer quickly continues his explanation. "They found while testing that in a few women there had been significant unforeseen side effects, especially women who had recently ingested two specific ingredient. They discovered that one ingredient used in the new fertility potion had a reaction if combined with two other ingredients. Those to specific ingredients are only found used together in one monthly contraceptive potion. So any woman whom had previously been on the contraceptive potion before beginning the fertility potion developed the unforeseen side effect."

Draco groans at the news. "Let me guess. It is the same monthly contraceptive potion that Hermione was taking?" Draco snarls.

Nodding his head the healer agrees. "Yes the very same one we found traces of in Mrs. Malfoy's system so I assume the one she had been taking."

"Bloody hell when is she going to catch a break." Draco states to the room in general.

Clearing his throat Harry looks to the healer. "It's been a long night, just spit out what has happened to Hermione because of the potion would you please?"

"Some women were releasing more then one egg at a time when they did ovulate which caused a higher occurance of fraternal twins or triplets but that can also be a common side effect of any fertility potion in the magical world. They found however that if this potion is combined with the two ingredients found in the monthly contraceptive potion that it completely mitigates the contraceptive elements and actual caused the women's egg to evolve itself to some degree to stimulate a specific occurrence." Bobbing his head he looked to both men to make sure they were paying attention. Seeing their annoyance of him clearly on their face he decides to spit out quickly the last part. "The potion evolved the women's eggs to react so that once an embryo has been created it will always split which causes identical twins to each individual embryo." Cringing at their paling faces he concludes. "We believe that at this moment Mrs Malfoy is carring one set of freternal triplets that have split to become three sets of identical twins."

...

...

The healer looks to both men who had not spoken since he advised them of the fetuses five minutes ago. If the healer was honest with himself he did fear that he may have broke the Great Harry Potter and Feared Draco Malfoy. How the Merlin would he explain that to his Supervisor he thought to himself.

Clearing his throat Harry seemed to have regained his speaking abilities and looked to the healer. "So how many babies are there in total?" He asks in a rather small voice.

"Six Fetuses so Sextuplets." The healer cheers happily.

"Six... Did you say six?... Potter did he say six?" Draco desperately looks at Harry to tell him he had heard wrong. Seeing Harry's also shocked face and nod of conformation Draco quickly buries his head into his hands. "Six bloody fetuses, six babies. Bloody hell." Draco chants to himself.

Nodding his head the healer speaks up. "Yes six fetuses. Well technically they are still embryo's and not fetuses truly until about the 10th week so in about 7 more weeks, which is why things are more delicate right now for Mrs Malfoy and the embryo's that will become fetuses and then babies." He smiles at them however quickly dropping the smile at the glare he was receiving from the men.

"You have got to be kidding me, six?" Draco shots out louder this time.

Taking a step back once again closer to the door the healer responds to Draco unblinking stare. "Yes six also known as sextuplets. It has also been found that the potion's effects will stay in the women for life meaning that she is at a higher risk to conceive from now on and always with multiple births. It would also seem that since you and your wife have activated the pure blood curse that preventing pregnancy by magical means will not be an option." The healer states looking sheepishly towards the men before quickly and quietly leaving the men in the room alone to take in the news.

...

...

"Malfoy."

"Malfoy, you okay?"

"Malfoy."

"DRACO." Harry final yell at him to get his attention while trying unsuccessfully to hold back his mirth due to Malfoy's expression.

Draco quickly looks to Harry when finally snapped out of his daze by Harry calling him by his given name. Seeing Harry's humored face Draco glares at him. "Are you laughting at me Potter?" He growls out.

"Yes." Harry says before quickly changing his answer at Malfoy's intensified glare towards him. Shaking his head he quickly corrects himself. "No." Breaking out in small laughter not a second after speaking. "I am sorry Malfoy. I know it isn't funny all I have to say is thank Merlin you have a mansion though and are rich because it would seem that the wizarding world is going to soon be over run by little Malfoys." Harry smiles at him.

"Very funny Potter. You keep acting so smart I will make you be the one to tell Hermione." Draco shoots back while looking around the room. "Where did Healer Bobbinhead go I had some questions?"

Cringing at the thought Harry responded. "You don't play fair Malfoy. You got her up the duff so you get to tell her. The healer escaped at the same time you did of reality for a moment after he told you the happy news of this being a regular occurrence for your guys life from now on."

Groaning loudly Draco shakes his head. "I don't know how I am going to tell her everything. Especially this last bit who the hell would give her that potion anyways?"

Looking towards the door Harry takes a moment to think. "Considering I have learned just how far certain people will go to get what they want. I have a small idea on who may have done it." Shaking his head he looks to Draco. "How they did it I don't know but I have a gut feeling I know who."

Growling Draco stands and heads to the door. "Spit it out Potter."

"Ginny Weasley."

* * *

 _I think I may have fixed the confusion up. Sorry about that, I believe it should be clearer about how many babies._


	33. Chapter 33

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Sorry I just thought I would write a note due to the confusion on how I imagined how many babies.**

 **Okay.. this was my thought process.**

 **Pregnant with triplets. So three babies that are fraternal twins meaning it was three separate eggs that were each fertilized by a different sperm.**

 **Each one of those triplets split. So one separate triplet became a identical twin. Making now 2 babies. This happened 3 times.**

 **Triplet #1 splits making identical twins set #1 = only _2 babies_** _Baby #1 and #2_

 **Triplet #2 splits making identical twins set #2 = only 2 _babies_** _Baby #3 and #4_

 **Triplet #3 splits making identical twins set #3 = only _2 babies_** _Baby #5 and #6_

 _1 set of Triplets_

 _that turned into_

 _3 set of twins._

 **Hope that helps.** I have edited the previous chapter to hopefully be clearer from the very beginning.

 **I will continue with next chapter as soon as possible maybe.**

 **Also serious THIS IS NOT AN ENGLISH FINAL... The discouragement I am feeling with some repetitive reviews from some are becoming annoying and it can really be what puts some people off from wanting to even try. I do this for fun, for free in my spare time ( which I, like everyone else don't have much of.)**

 **Thank you for the people who DO understand that this is an armature site to share stories and plots not a site for full flawless books.**


	34. Chapter 34

**I do not own Harry Potter**

 **Thank you all for the support and encouragement, it does make me happy to know that some just enjoy the story line which really is the whole point.**

 _I will be honest with the reviews about my grammar, I am just asking to please cut me a break. I started reading Fanfiction when my son with Dyslexia wouldn't get his ipod out of his face. So I checked it out and kind of fell onto Dramione, that was 2 years ago. Now this same son who is 18 wants to write a story and I started writing as an encouragement that he can do it, he just has to try._ _(Honest to Merlin ㈴1 )_ _When I started this story it was the first thing I had actually written that wasn't a grocery list in over 15 years. So yes at first things are going to be a little ruff, not much grammar is needed after milk, eggs.. I am multitasking writing mainly on my iPhone while chasing my 4 and 6 year old around and being questioned and talked to by my 17 and 18 year olds. Raising toddler's and teenagers not something I would recommend anyone to do. I then email my chapter from my notes and then copy and paste. I don't even have word, I am using my dinky Asus tablet/labtop. I edit in the edit document and sometimes I lose Wi-Fi connection and things don't get edited correctly. So yeah. Things are going to be rusty, I am just trying show my son that he doesn't have to be perfect it just matters getting your idea out and trying. It has encouraged him and he is trying which is all I could ever ask for._

 _Even when I go back myself I see my mistakes. So just cut me a break will you._

* * *

When Draco and Harry came back into the hallway they found the Weasley family all in a heated discussion which allowed them to enter unnoticed. They arrived just in time to hear Bill pleading with Ginny that she hadn't been the one responsible for Fluer's missing potions from Shell's Cottage. Harry and Draco gave each other a knowing look, at least now their suspicions where confirmed on who gave it to Hermione and how they managed to acquire it. They listened intently to the discussion until Draco couldn't control himself anymore hearing them plead with the little brat because they were worried that she had taken some of the potion herself.

"Of course she didn't take any herself." He sneers to the group in general. "She left the controversial, consequential and completely irrevocable potion taking to my unsuspecting wife."

Draco was livid at the stupidity of the selfish girl. Looking to the horrified family who stared first at him in shock and then to the girl who was responsible for his anger. Ginny by this time had started a fresh wave of tears. If her tears were for what she had done to Hermione or for getting caught Draco didn't know and frankly didn't care. He cared even less what her motives could possibly had been, the damage was already done.

"I don't know or care why you did this to Hermione. Why you would do this to anyone is beyond unacceptable, however to do it to someone who you call a friend is inexcusable. You have done something that will effect her for the rest of her life." Draco snarls at her while stepping closer to her. Paying no attention to her family who had also moved in closer to Ginny in protection of a very hostile Draco Malfoy who was snarling down at the girl.

"You never you stupid, stupid, STUPID girl give someone a potion without their knowledge and consent. You however didn't just give her a potion without her knowledge you went a step further and gave her an unregistered potion having no idea what it really did. You had no idea if any of the ingredients of the potion you slipped her would have an adverse effect to any ingredients to a potion that she was already on. Which it fucking did you STUPID girl. You are so bloody lucky that it didn't lead to something worse, you could have killed her did you fucking know that? Did you bloody think of that at all when you were formulating your little selfish plan?" Draco finished out of breath from his yelling at her, taking his time to look to them all while catching his breath before settling his gaze back on Ginny. "You are not welcome here, you don't deserve to know about Hermione's well being seeing as you two." Looking between Ron and Ginny now. "Are responsible for her being here in the first place. Leave, I am sure the Aurors will be in contact soon and you can get information from them."

Draco looks at everyone in the family and snarls at them one last time before turning around to join his own family and friends on the other side of the hallway purposely standing tall with his arms crossed and his back to the Weasley family.

The Weasley family watched Draco as he stood by his family and friends and just stared at his back for a moment. His posture and stance gave the strong impression that for him the conversation was over. The finality in his words were crystal clear so they all turned their attention to Harry who still stood among them.

Molly looked to Harry imploringly. "What does he mean about us hearing from the Auror's harry, he can't be serious about going to them over something like this?

Nodding his head he looks at all the Weasley's who were now gathered around him. Clearing his throat his settles his gaze on Mrs. Weasley. "I think at this time he is very serious about going to the Auror's."

Molly looks to Harry desperately now. "You have to talk to him for us Harry. I know what Ginny did was wrong but to involve the Auror's it could ruin her future Harry. She would be tried as an adult if this went in front of the Wizengamot." She pleaded to him.

Shaking his head he looks into Mrs. Weasley's eyes. "What about Hermione's life that will be effected forever Mrs. Weasley?" Harry questioned her back not even bothering to state that he had no intention on talking to Draco.

With a snort of amusement Ron decided it would be a good time to put in his two cents. "Like the Auror's would listen to a Death Eater scum." Shaking his head at the absurdly of them listening to Malfoy. "You have nothing to worry about mom they wouldn't listen to a Malfoy complaints over a Weasley, they'd probably laugh him right out of the office." Ron states with a satisfied smirk.

Looking at Ron directly Harry glares at him. "You don't get it Ron he will not be the only one there for the Auror's to listen to. I am sure Hermione, who is not a Death Eater, will be speaking to them as well." Narrowing his glare he adds. "Not to mention that they will have my statement on everything that has happened tonight to help collaborate both Draco and Hermione's complaint and we know damn well I am no Death Eater."

Ron looks to Harry open mouthed having finally come to the conclusion that they were not just talking about Ginny's actions being held accountable, but also his own. Face instantly reddening he steps towards Harry in disbelief. "You wouldn't do that to me Harry. I am your friend how could you side with Malfoy against me."

Harry still glared at Ron, his face never waivered from the intense look he had first given the red headed boy after his flippant comment. "Hermione is just as much as a friend to me as you Ron. I would say she has been even more of a friend then you have been to me over the years also. She has never abandoned me when things don't go her way or out of jealousy like you have. To me she is the sister I never had so your damn right I am going to stand by her and her husband." Standing tall and crossing his arms he looks to Ron. "I am sure that once everyone has been talked to the truth will come out and speak for itself. You were the last one with her this evening before she was injured, she had a bruise on her upper arm from someone grabbing her and her blouse was torn. Do you care to explain that Ron? Your sister spiked Hermione drinks with a unregistered fertility potion without her knowledge. So you can be bloody well sure that the Aurors will be contacted about the events that happened tonight." Harry spits out at the end.

Ron takes a step towards Harry in confrontation and sneers at him. "You really have turned traitor haven't you." He spits out with hatred.

Looking straight into Ron's eyes unflinching Harry growls back. "I will be a traitor to you anyday if it means that I am standing up and by Hermione."

Charlie seeing the sparks of magic being released between the two men knew that if he didn't intervened soon that wands would be drawn. He steps between the two and looks first to his brother. "This isn't the time to play hot head Ronald. Your in deep enough as it is so I think you need to step back a bit and calm down. Harry has every right to be upset about what has happened tonight, I know I am already pissed at you two and I personally don't blame him for supporting Hermione." He tells his brother while pushing him back towards his parents and sister.

Charlie then looks to Harry. "I understand your frustration Harry but I don't think this is the time or place for this." He looks to Harry with an sympathetic smile.

Nodding his head at the truth of Charlie's words he then looks towards Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Harry gives them an apologetic smile. "I am sorry Mr. and Mrs. Weasley I let my temper get the better of me. I am also sorry if you don't understand but I can not stand by and support what Ron and Ginny have done to Hermione." Taking a breath he continues. "I am thankful for all your hospitality you have shown me throughout the years but I think it would be best if I stayed at the Leaky Caldron for the remainder of the holiday. I do not trust being able to control my temper around Ron and Ginny and I especially don't trust them."

A snort of disgust is heard from Ron while both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley nod their head in understanding. To be honest they were a little relieved due to the heated glares both boys kept shooting each other. They weren't looking forward to referring fights constantly, especially once the twins caught wind of everything if Harry had been planning on returning with them home. Ginny at this time still have not raised her head since being yelled at by Malfoy, a stray tear could be seen every now and then falling from her chin but it looked like most of the boys had no sympathy for her and paid her no attention.

Patting Harry on the back Bill looks to Harry. "You are welcome to stay at Shell cottage for as long and often as you like Harry." Shooting a look to his parents an apologetic smile he then focuses on Ginny's bowed head. "As of this moment Ginny and Ron are banned from the property, the twins are already taking Fluer home and have been advised to block the floo and put up wards against them."

Molly gasps at her sons proclamation and looks to him with pleading eyes "You can't mean that Bill they're your brother and sister?"

Shaking his head he looks to his mother "A sister who has no difficulty coming into my home and stealing from us, why would I allow her back into my home mum? As for Ron being banned it is simple, I have Fluer and Victoria safety to think about. After everything I heard tonight that these two have done can you honestly blame me for not trusting them. You can defend them all you want but what they did was simply wrong. I will not put my family in danger and honestly your just going to have to accept that." Bill tells his parents remorsefully.

Clearing his throat Charlie looks at his parents also. "I will be moving in with Bill until I return to Romania also. Like Bill said you can defend and support them all you want and we don't expect you not to because they are your children, but as brothers we don't have to. The simple act of spiking the drinks tonight which lead to Bill and I getting caught up in was enough to cause us to distance ourselves from them. It is disturbs me what could have happened and what they had planned to happened and they need to be held accountable."

Harry looks to the people he used to call his second family with a somber face. Giving the older Weasley brothers a small smile he then looks at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "I think it would be best if you took them home. I know I don't care to see them anymore and I agree with Draco they are not welcome here." Turnning to Bill he inquires. "Do you think you and Fluer could take Teddy tonight along with my things to Shell Cottage and I will get a hold of Andromeda as soon as I can to advise her of the change?"

Nodding Bill gives Harry a light pat on his back. "No problem Harry, we can catch up on everything also when you get there. We would be happy to have Teddy, I am sure the twins will be there also so just keep us posted and give Hermione our love."

Looking towards the group Mrs. Weasley begins to tear up. "You can't all avoid the Burrow tomorrow, It's Christmas?"

Mr. Weasley seeing the conflict in his olderst childrens faces understands their delema and decides the best thing tomight was just getting home. "We will all talk together when we get home Molly, but first I do agree it is time that we leave." He tells his wife while gently guiding her out of the hallway towards the exit."

Harry watched as the family left. He would miss the Weasley's but what Ginny and Ron did was inexcusable and he would never look at them the same way again. Turing his eyes away from the now empty hallway he looks back at the gathering of Slytherin's and most importantly his girlfriend Pansy. Walking slowly over to her he embraces her in a warm and much needed hug. Looking towards the Marlfoy's he see's their shocked faces.

Turning to Draco Harry broadly grins at him. "So I guess you told them the great news about become grandparents to sextuplets." He asks in a loud voice.

The gasp as screeches that were heard coming from all Slytherin's along with a commotional uproar after Harry's statement was ear piercing and Harry quickly turned his attention to Draco after taking in everyone's extremely shocked and outraged expressions.

Shaking his head in exasperation Draco looks to Harry. "No Potter you just did."


	35. Chapter 35

**oonI do not own Harry Potter...**

My apologise to those who received notification of chapter 35 right after chapter 34 was posted. I was extremely tired and to be honest I don't know what happened but I had posted chapter 34 twice as both 34 and 35. I noticed it right away and removed it but the notification was already sent. So I apologies for the confusion.

* * *

Draco stood in the doorway of Hermione's room for a moment just looking at her small frame lying motionless in the hospital bed. She looked so tiny and vulnerable, something he never thought he would see Hermione Granger look like.

After Harry had let the proverbial cat out of the bag and his friends and family calmed down he was able to explain Hermione's condition to them. His parents soon came to terms with becoming grandparents to sextuplets by just accepting that somethings were just out of their control. Knowing that Hermione would be in a coma for at least the next forty eight hours Draco's parents along with Severus Snape ventured Home. His father left in a slight daze where his mother had a grin of giddiness over the news of their soon to be grandparent hood.

Harry and Pansy decided to take a breather from all the excitement and headed to the cafeteria for a coffee along with Theo and Blaise. That left Draco alone in the now empty hallway where he paced with nervousness until a young squeaking mediwitch came and notified him that Hermione had settled in and where she was located. He slowly made his way to her room until he found himself in the position he was in now, standing in the doorway looking down at her small frame lying motionless on the hospital bed.

This was the first time he had seen her since she had told him to leave at her parents place. She screamed that she wasn't worth it. That he shouldn't look back and to get away before she hurt him. He could never leave her though. Even without the curse or the babies he was into far to turn his back on her now. He concentrates closer on her still flat stomach. His heart clenched with worry about her small frame having to take on such a burden of six babies. Before he could become to focused on all the things that could go wrong a clearing of a throat caught his attention.

Looking behind him he notices a older slightly rounded healer trying to get his attention.

"Mr. Malfoy I am Healer Richardson I will be the one overlooking your wife while she is in her magical coma." He states giving him a smile. "Your wife went into the coma fine with no complications. Her condition has already slightly improved, the swelling is going down and her body temperature has already risen. We feel she will make a full recovery with all of them coming out of this state without any long term effects." He tells Draco while heading towards Hermione and running a quick diagnostic on her.

Finally slowly stepping into the room Draco looks at the Healer. "Do you know if the fertility potion she was given will have any effect on the babies health?"

"A yes the babies." He smiles at Draco. "Congratulations on the news, I am sure it was quite a surprise." Clearing his throat he continues. "At this time we believe that the only side effects that will occur has already effected the babies which is when the embryo's split. Unfortunately the potion was only recently invented so the full awareness of any long term effects are hard to fully know or predict." Seeing the young mans concerned face he decides to try to reassure him a bit. "There was one case like your wife's. The woman was taking contraceptive potions and the husband wanted to start a family so he dosed her tea. She became pregnant with twins that split into triplets so they also had sextuplets. She carried as close to term as can be expected with multiple births, I believe 30 weeks and all babies were healthy but small. With the help of magic and a little stay in intensive care they were able to go home in a matter of weeks. They are thriving now at a year old I hear." He looks to the young father seeing a little relief enter his worried features.

Draco gave the healer a small smile. "Thank you sir." He tells him with a small nod of his head while he takes a seat by Hermione's bed. Grasping Hermione's small hand between his large ones he takes a few calming breaths while resting his tired head on the side of her bed absorbing the information the healer had just had just shared with him. She is doing better, they had hope.

Patting the young man on the shoulder the healer heads towards the door to leave. "She is doing good Mr. Malfoy. From the stories I have heard about your wife she is a strong women with a fighting spirit, I am sure she will pull through." He tells Draco before leaving the room to give the young couple some peace.

Knowing that the healer had left Draco lifts his head and look towards Hermione again. Letting a lone tear fall he quickly swipes it away. "You need to be strong My, for all us. We need you, I need you. I Love you Hermione." He whispers to her before giving the top of her hand a soft kiss and laying his head down again. He was overwhelmed with the array of motions he was feeling, something that was quite new for him.

* * *

The hospital cafeteria was quiet in the early morning of Christmas Day. It was bare of visitors and patients with only the stray healer or mediwitch being seen. The group of three Slytherin's and lone Gryffindor quietly acquired their coffee's and settled themselves into a empty corner before a word was spoken between the four of them.

Blaise was the first to break the silence. "Knowing Draco's luck they will be all girls with Granger's temper." He states to the group in general.

All eyes turn to Blaise before they all broke out in laughter.

While trying to control his laughing Harry looks to them all. "I can just imagine all girls with Hermione temper and stubbornness. I just pray they get his hair." He snickers to them.

Pansy looks to them mocked horrified expression. "They could get her temper and both their stubbornness while getting his ruthlessness and cunning. I believe someone should start sending flowers to the Headmaster in apology starting now." Smiling she laugh's with the others before she shows her concern. "I hope Granger has some close female friend's because I'm declining being the godmother to their offspring if offered."

"There would be a shortage of books and hair care products that's for sure." Theo pipes in with a snicker.

Harry shakes his head in humor. "I may decline godfather also. I fear not only Malfoy's cunningness passing on to the babies but Hermione's. I heard Rita Skeeter is still terrified of anything in a jar, hasn't had Jam in years." Seeing the looks of confusion on the others faces he just shakes his head more. "I will explain another time, but needless to say Skeeter learned that for a Gryffindor that Hermione can be rather Slytherin in her way of dealing with people that cross her. I feel sorry in a very small way for Ron and Ginny when she finds out. They won't see her coming." He continues to laugh.

slowly the laughter slowed and they all settled into silent thought.

Pansy looks to Harry. "Do you really think the Auror's will do anything about what they did. I think you were still in with Draco and the healer but we figured out why Charlie and Bill were acting so weird. Turns out that Ginny and Ron had decided to spike your and Hermione drinks but Bill and Charlie ended up drinking them instead." She advises him with a small grimace.

Eye's almost popping out he looks to the three Slytherin's. "Your kidding. What the hell is wrong with them?" He asks more to himself then to the other's at the table.

Scoffing Pansy looks to Harry. "From what we overheard, Bill sat down and drank Hermione's tea that Ginny had brought her and Charlie drank your drink that you offered him after a coughing fit. The targets were obviously you and Hermione."

Nodding in agreement Theo chips in. "I also think that Ron caused Grangers fall. He fell back on admitting to it when trying to diverge from the question's when the oldest Weasel's were trying to get an answer in regards to why they were drugged with the lust a-day potion." Shaking his head he continues. "That is until Weasel decided to throw Weaslette under the knight bus and spilt her use of a fertility potion."

Blaise chuckles, "he only did that cause he was so angry that Weaslette called him a Slytherin. Was actually quite entertaining to watch."

Pansy soon turns serious and looks to Harry. "How is Granger really though Harry, Draco told us about the coma, but that is about it before you put your foot in your mouth."

Looking sheepish Harry looks to them. "I am really sorry about that I thought that with everyone's shocked faces that he had already told you. It would seem I was wrong."

"He had just gone over how she was pregnant and would be in a coma for forty eight hours. That is what we were shocked about. After the bomb you drop I think you can tell the difference now." Blaise said before looking to Theo. "Speaking of which, we can all run from them but your family, you'll be stuck with babysitting duty no matter what." Blaise chuckled at Theo mortified look at the idea.

Groaning Theo puts his head back and looks to the ceiling. "I would thank you not to remind them of that little fact Blaise or I will vote you for Godfather."

Harry looks back and forth between the two in confusing. "What do you mean family, your related to Draco?"

Shaking his head no he looks to Harry. "I think Draco wants to explain everything to her first. Hermione's biological mom is my Aunt, died right after she was born if I remember correctly."

Eyebrows raised in surprise Harry looks to them all before focusing his eyes on Pansy who looks back at him while putting her hands up in surrender. "Don't look at me love this is all news to me. I saw Draco outside at the Ball a little spooked one quick verbal spar with the Greengrass sisters and then your potronus shows up and I find myself here where a whole new can of worms spilled open. When you heard about their marriage is when I heard about the marriage." She defends herself.

Nodding in agreement Theo looks to Harry. "She really didn't know, only Mr. Malfoy and Professor Snape aside from Blaise and I knew. We just figured it out yesterday morning actually when Draco came out of his room in a towel to get dressed from his shower. Blaise and I were in his room waiting to get ready for the ball and clarify some things about the obsessive Astoria that Daphne had told me about. We saw his mark of Hermione biological parents family crest's on Draco's back, I think it happened the night before we left for break." Shrugging his shoulders he continues. "Somehow Professor Snape new a little bit more. All I know is she isn't my sister because my dad never strayed from my mother and well the other crest kind of gave it away that it was the Aunt my father had mentioned before."

Harry gives Pansy a quick kiss on the forehead. "I wasn't think you knew and didn't tell me in all honesty this whole thing just comes as a shock. I honestly never thought the curse would be activated by Draco." Giving a sheepish grin he clarifies. "I guess I was one of those people who were wrong to believe the rumors that Draco and Blaise are pretty much man whores." Quickly catching on to what he just said he looks to Blaise. "Sorry Zabini."

Shrugging his shoulders Blaise smirks to him. "Don't worry about it with me the rumors are mostly true. I am just enjoying my youth though. As for Draco he was never one to go after the girls really. He would be nice and converse with them which most of them took in the wrong way." Chuckling a bit Blaise looks to Theo. "I think the main reason he stayed away from some of those chicks was in avoidance of the curse." Snickering at the irony.

Harry looks to them. "He isn't mad though is he? He seemed to care about Hermione a lot however if he was trying to avoid the curse did he just sleep with her to get past it so he could go on to others."

The three of them vigorously shook their heads no. "Draco has always found Hermione mysterious. Theo and I swore he would pick fights you guys just to see her get all hot and bothered. Out of all the muggleborns in the school he would only go after Granger to bug needlessly." Blaise defends his friend.

"Draco has always respected Granger, even if it was begrudgingly. At time's it was a toss up on who he had the hot's for either Granger or you with the amount he used to talk about you two." Theo chuckles at Harry's horrified face. "Lets just say we were not surprised when Blaise and I found them the night of the Party curled up in his bed. Draco maybe many things but to girls he truly is a gentleman and would never sleep with someone just to get past the curse. He slept with her because she already meant something to him." Theo assured Harry.

Nodding his head in understanding Harry goes to stand. "I think I just want to head up to check on Hermione before I go to Shell Cottage for the night. I will probably be back here later this evening. Are you guys going to come or head home?' He asks the Slytherin boys while reaching down to help Pansy up.

Both Theo and Blaise also stand but it is Theo who answers him. "I want to check on her two if that is ok and also make sure Draco is ok and see if he needs anything, I can not picture him leaving her side anytime soon. Then I think I will head home and speak to my father in the morning. I know he will be eager to know that his niece has been found."

"I will head up to with you guys. Granger has come to mean a lot to me. No one can sass back like that girl." Blaise concludes.

Looking towards Pansy she nods her head at Harry. "I will stay with you until you head back to Shell cottage Harry." Taking his hand into her own she gives it a gentle squeeze so that he knows she is there for support.

They slowly walk up to the reception desk and find where Hermione has been moved to and begin to make their way up to her. Harry and Pansy where taking quietly to each other as well as Blaise and Theo.

Before they enter the room Pansy suddenly stops and looks to Theo. "You mentioned the other crest gave away that it was your Aunt Theo. Do you know who the other family crest is?"

Grimacing Theo looks at them, Blaise head is looking to the ground already knowing the answer while Harry and Pansy look at him with interest. "That's the thing, I am only going to say it so that you can look out for her Potter, other then that I think it doesn't need to be said how no one should know until Hermione knows and can make a decision on what to do." Theo tells them while taking a look around to confirm that they were alone. He runs his hand through his hair in indecision he wasn't positive that he should be telling anyone but thought that if there was anyone who should know so that they can help Hermione if she needed it was Potter.

"Of course I won't tell anyone Nott. Same thing I told Malfoy earlier I would never do anything that could cause Hermione harm in anyway." Harry tells him.

Looking around again just to double confirm they were alone Theo grimaces. "Lord Greengrass." Grimacing again he looks directly at them. "Technically Hermione is a Greengrass and being the oldest she would be the heir making her also Daphne and Astoria half sisters."

Pansy gives of a rather unladylike snort. "I sure hope Daphne and Astoria never find out. Those two can be quite the bitches." She tells them before swatting Blaise hand away. "What the bloody hell is your problem Blaise leave my hair alone. I am not one of you little Hufflepuff's that will find it cute and charming." She yells at Blaise who for the last couple of minutes had been playing with her hair.

Clicking his tongue at her he responds. "Don't flatter yourself Pans. I was trying to do something without causeing you to freak out."

"What the hell where you doing?" She demands of him.

Blaise shrugs his shoulders, "you had a beetle in your hair don't worry it is gone now, I know how you hate bugs."

Growling Harry quickly turns to Blaise. "What kinda beetle?" he questions Blaise while looking closely around for it.

Stepping back from the now hostile Harry Blaise quickly puts his hands up in surrender. "I don't know, kinda looked like a water beetle. I swear it was there though and I am not just putting the moves on your girl. I love Pans and all but she is more like a annoying sisiter to me." Blaise defends himself.

Swatting his arm with her hand Pansy narrows her eyes at Blaise. "Thanks a lot Blaise." she snarls at him.

Shrugging his shoulders he smiles back at her. "Said with Love Pans." Focusing on Harry now he tries to reassure him again. "Look Potter I will make sure not to touch her again."

Still frantically looking around Harry gives Blaise a quick glare. "It isn't that, Merlin bloody fuck where did it go," Harry growls out again.

Theo confused at Harry suddenly odd behaviour looks to him. "What the problem with a beetle Potter?"

Snapping Harry gives him a quick look. "It's not a freaking beetle, it's an animagus and we need to find it. I'm going to fucking step on her this time I swear it."

Frustrated and baffled by Harry odd behaviour also Pansy looks to Harry. "I am sure it was just a beetle caught in my hair. I am quite sure it has happened before."

Pulling his hair in frustration Harry looks to them all. "For one it's winter and beetles don't come around and two how often do you see beetles in a hospital?"

Shrugging his shoulders Theo still keeps an eye on Harry. "Can't say I every have really, what's your point Potter?"

Gulping he looks at the three. "We have no idea how long it has been around." He looks to them all imploringly. "It wasn't a beetle it was Rita Skeeter!"

All three faces paled, but once again Blaise took the honors of speaking first again. "Well shit."


	36. Chapter 36

**I do not own Harry Potter...**

I apologize for this chapter being a little later then normal. I was side tracked by a story line/plot that I had to write down before I forget it. My memory is not what it used to be. Also when my mind was wondering I remembered something which has always bothered me a little and decided I would ask you guys what you thought. Also proves not every story is flawless. Ok here we go.

First a bit of clarification is needed.

Basilisk venom destroys horcrux's right? They used a Basilisk fang to destroy the diary, cup and to help with the diadem (seeing as fiendfyre would have destroyed it also).  
They also used the sword, which was supposably imbedded with the basilisk venom from Harry killing it. (which I don't get because Harry stabbed the basilisk in the head not in the fang. But we will go with it hitting a venom gland I guess.) The sword was then used to destroy the ring (FYI. what an idiot for putting it on,) necklace and the snake. (sweet, sweet freakishly scary Nagini)  
Harry had to still go get killed because he still had a horcrux in him before the final battle though right?  
But wouldn't the horcrux in him be destroyed in 2nd year because he himself was stabbed with the basilisk fang?  
Guess Fawkes can heal dark artifacts, who knew.  
Just wondering what others thoughts are on that topic. :)

Enjoy and as always thanks for your time and patience.

p.s I know buggering isn't a word but in my house hold where little ears are around it is amazing what you can make a swear word from...

* * *

Harry was pissed. They had no idea how long that beetle had been around spying on them. The bloody thing could have been there since they sat down in the cafeteria and heard everything. They were so screwed.

Casting as many revealing spells as he could think of he quickly scanned the area with the others soon joining in the search. None of them had any luck though, Rita Skeeter was long gone. Bloody Beetle.

"Bloody buggering hell." Harry yells out while kicking a chair in frustration. "We have to find that bug." He states to the others while scanning the area still.

"Potter, I know this isn't ideal but I think your going a bit overboard don't you? There isn't much we can do about it now that she is long gone" Theo tells him while holding out his hands in a calming downward motion.

Harry looks towards them with desperation, he had to think of something fast. "You guy's," he states looking to Pansy who loudly cleared her throat before he continues. "And girl, sorry Hun. Your all Slytherin's. I need you to help me to track her down and kill that little beetle bitch." He explains to them with excitement.

"Harry, just because we are Slytherin's doesn't mean we kill." Pansy looks at him while taking a step closer to smack his forearm.

Sheepishly he looks back at her while rubbing his arm. "I didn't mean it in a bad way love, just out of the four of us you guys would be a little bit more knowledgeable on who we can go to get the job done."

Smacking him again Pansy looks at him. "Boy who lived or not you can NOT kill who ever you want." She scolds him before ending her sentence with another smack.

Harry stomps his foot. "What good is the bloody title then for." He mumbles under his breath receiving another smack from Pansy.

Chuckling a bit Theo looks to Harry. "I fully get why your pissed but I have to agree you can't go around looking to put a hit out on who ever you feel like it."

"See Harry," Pansy smacks him again.

Harry looks to Pansy and growls a bit and getting only a raised eyebrow in response from her before looking towards Theo. "Order hits, let me guess Hermione had you watching James Bond?"

Blaise nods his head, "She said and I quote "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy needed to learn a thing or two on how to really do it." Shrugging his shoulders he continues. "She got us drunk though so we appreciated it more. Amazing bloody inventions I tell you and the girls. Bloody hell." He finishes with a longing look on his face.

Pansy looks at them all before giving Harry another smack. "That isn't important, what is important is figuring out what to do and how to tell Draco. Not putting out hits and daydream about hot chicks."

Harry looks to her. "They really are nice looking girls," he starts but jumps back from another hit. "Seriously Pans stop hitting the exact same spot." He grumbles out. "I was going to add none of them had anything on you but now I have to think about it." He states to her while raising an eyebrow.

Pansy quickly steps to him and does a quick round of ten slaps in the same spot. "I am seriously Harry James Potter." She snarls at him.

Quickly grabbing her hands he gives her a sweet kiss on the forehead. "Sorry love, they really did have nothing on you. You are far more beautiful then any of those James Bond tarts." He tells her while wrapping his arm around her in a hug. "I wasn't joking about the hit really though. Skeeter has been out to get Hermione for a while now. I am scared how she will twist the story honestly." He tells them with a desperate look.

"Why she have it out for Granger so bad." Blaise asks looking to them all before narrowing in on Harry who was grimacing a bit.

Running his hands through his hair he looks to them. "I mentioned something before about jar's and Skeeter in the cafeteria." Seeing them all nod he continues. "In fourth year with the Twiwizard Tournament some of the things in the articles she was writing about were obviously fabricated and well lets just say Hermione got a little pissed off. She found out Skeeter was an unregistered animagus so Hermione kinda caught Skeeter in her beetle form then trapped her for a while in an unbreakable mason jar." Chuckling a bit while shaking his head. "She also threatened to go to the Ministry if she printed anything more about us."

Pansy squeeze's Harry a bit to get his attention. "Couldn't you use that again?"

Harry shakes his head. "I am sure she would be willing to risk it with a story like this. She would be stupid not to be registered now though. Even if she isn't I am sure she will twist the story so much that the fact she is will be overlooked." Looking down at the girl in his arms. "Still think no hit love."

"I understand why Harry but it makes us no better then well you know, if we actually kill." Pansy says kissing his cheek.

"What the Merlin is going on out here?" A new voice states from a door way in a hushed tone while slowly closing the door behind him. "I know she in a coma but do you guys have to make enough noise to wake her and everyone else up?" Draco looks to his three friends and Potter. Seeing there concerned looks he softly groans. "What happened now?" Looking towards them again he sees no one beginning to answer and dread soon seeps into his bones. "Some one better just bloody spit it out before I seriously lose it." He demands to them all with a growl.

Pansy looks to the guys and when still none of the three spoke up she scoffs. "I don't think I am the only pansy here it seems." Stepping closer to Draco she gives him a small hug. "First tell us how she is doing Draco. How are you doing?" She asks him with concern.

He takes a small deep breath, he was exhausted from the day's events and could barely keep himself standing. Quickly taking a seat in a hallway chair he sits back with his head back against the wall . "Her Healer said that they were able to induce her into the coma with no complications. The swelling has already gone down and her tempature had risen, so she is looking stable. He sounded confident that they would all make it out with no lasting side effects." He told them in a monotone voice.

Taking a seat beside him Pansy nudges his leg with her own. "And you, how are you holding up?" She gently asks him.

Taking a bigger breath this time he turns his head to look at her. "I am doing fine I guess. It is a lot of information in a short amount of time. I'm worried, I won't lie about that but My is strong and a fighter." He tells Pansy.

Taking a seat beside him Harry agrees. "She is strong and a fighter that is for sure. I will be staying at Shell cottage till we head back to school. I can get Bill or Charlie to bring her things from the Burrow for you."

"That would be great Potter, I don't know how long she will be here for but I would prefer her stuff to be out of there. I don't trust the Weasel or Weaslette." Draco tells Harry before turning his attention back to Pansy.

Nudging her leg this time to get her attention Draco gives her a serious look. "So seeing as your the only real Pansy and the others just act like one, Do you want to tell me what the commotion was out here? I had to wait for a lull in the noise because I didn't want to open the door while you were yelling." Draco asks her for an explanation.

Giving him a grim smile Pansy looks to him. "We are truly sorry Draco, we don't know when it happened but when we arrived at the door and Theo was explaining a few things to us Blaise noticed there was a beetle in my hair." Shrugging her shoulders she bows her head. "We didn't think anything of it until Harry started to freak out."

Quickly looking to Potter with his one eyebrow raised for an explanation Draco waits for him to answer.

Shaking his head Harry looks to Draco. "I believe it was Rita Skeeter."

Placing his arms on his knees while leaning forward Draco covers his face in his hands while letting out a frustrated groan. "Bloody hell, what was said?"

Clearing his throat Theo speaks up. "We didn't know she was there, however since going to the cafeteria we had mentioned unfortunately a lot of information."

Groaning louder this time Draco pierces the bridge of his nose with his fingers while squeezing a little in an attempt to relieve some of the headache that was quickly becoming worse. "What did you guys talk about?" He groaned out.

Harry runs his hands through his hair. "I believe we mentioned your marriage, the babies, Ginny and Ron attempt in spiking our drinks, Ron causing her to fall, Grangers coma, and Theo being family." Looking around to see the others faces he concluded that he had thought of all the topics discussed. "I pretty positive that was it." Harry stated with a nodding of his head.

"That's it." Draco growls out while looking at the others who were all nodding in conformation. "There isn't much left to fucking tell you idiots." He sneers at them while fully now rubbing his own forehead with his fingers in small circles to release the tension.

Clearing his throat again Theo looks to Draco. "Unfortunately that is not all, when we got to the door right before we saw her I had told them who Hermione biological father was." Shaking his head slightly before he focus on the ground. "I honestly only did it so Harry can keep an eye on her when we might not be able to. I had no intentions in telling her secret before even she new." He finishes looking pleadingly at Draco.

Sighing Draco looks back at Theo and clearly seeing the guilt in his face and posture. "I know Theo, I trust you." Draco looks at all of them making eye contact with each one and ending at Potter. "I trust all of you, even you Potter. My's your best friend I know you wouldn't hurt her." Running his hand through is already completely tussled hair he asks the group in general. "Any idea's on how to deal with Skeeter. I would like to have this all cleared up before My wakes up. The last thing she needs is the stress of the wizarding world knowing everything. Especially with the babies. I don't care if I have to buy the bloody Daily Prophet myself, we can't have Skeeter printing shit."

Scoffing Harry looks at him. "Don't look at me, my answer was vetoed by these wimps it seems."

Clicking her tongue Pansy give Harry a firm glare. "Harry Potter finding someone to kill Skeeter is not the answer."

"Actually." Draco begins.

Harry jumps up pointing his finger at Pansy. "See the Prince of Slytherin agrees with me. Told you if I am looking for a killer to go to a Slytherin."

Punching Harry shoulder Draco growls at him. "I wasn't agreeing with getting her killed Pothead." Shaking his head he looks to Pansy. "I need you Pansy send my parents and Professor Snap and owl to update them on what has happened. Knowing my Uncle he has something that will make Skeeter want to stay mum." Draco then looks to Theo. "Theo I am sure it is time to update you father on everything, go ahead and mention her condition if you need to. He should probably contact my parents and together they can formulate a plan." Sighing again Draco then looks to Blaise. "You probably have a few connections down at the Daily Prophet we need an up date on where we can locate Skeeter and then forward that information to my parents." Draco finally looks to Harry. "I don't think anyone would be around considering it is Christmas but use your influence to get in contact with an Auror you can trust and start the complaint on the Weasley twits. Also, and I don't care how high you have to go Potter as long as you trust them, but get help on controlling that bug. Use your title if you have to and don't be afraid to get a wizard oath on the information you are relaying on Hermione." Draco looks around and seeing them all nod in agreement he slowly stands. "I am going to go take a nap in the worlds most uncomfortable chair, but I don't care. You can find me if you need me by my wife." He tells them while making his way to the door.

Pansy quickly follows behind him. "Is there anything you need Draco? I don't mind bringing something back after I owl your parents."

Turning to answer her Draco gives her a small smile in appreciation. "Just ask my mother in the owl to bring me a change of clothes if she visits tomorrow and I wouldn't say no to a black coffee." He then looks at the others, "your welcome to come in to see her I have heard that people in a comatose state can still hear you and it won't hurt anything."

Theo looks to the door and then to Draco. "I will come check on her tomorrow. I think right now I need to get to my father to get things in motion." He tells Draco before giving a quick pat on the back and heading to the nearest floo.

Shaking his head Blaise then steps up and gives a pat to Draco and Harry. "I am going to head off myself. I have an idea who would be a great contact at the Prophet so it is better if I follow that lead as soon as possible so I can get back to your parents." Giving Pansy a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek he leaves the hallways also.

Looking between Harry and Draco she gives them both a smile. "I know you would like to see her Harry so how about I run to the owlery while you are in there and meet you back here. We can head to the Auror's together." She tells him with a smile before turning to Draco. "Don't forget to take care of yourself to Draco. Hermione is going to need you healthy and well." Giving Draco a quick kiss on the cheek she turns back to Harry for a peck on the lips before heading up to the hospital's owlery.

Draco looks to Harry and lets out a breath of air. "I will give you some time alone, I am just going to head to the loo in the room to freshen up a bit. Take your time." He tells Harry while walking into Hermione's room.

Harry just nods his head slightly taking on Hermione small frame on the bed. "Thanks Malfoy," Harry tells him before he heads into the loo.

Harry walks to Hermione's bed and gently grabs her hand between his own. He notices that her color is better and she is warmer to the touch. "You have gotten yourself into quite a pickle it seems sis." He tells her with a small chuckle. "I never realized until now really how much I go to your for advice and guidance. I could really use it now that's for sure." Letting out a loud sigh he looks lovingly at her face. "I am sorry I wasn't able to protect you from Ron better. I knew both him and Ginny where acting weird lately. I let you down and I am so very sorry Hermione." He tells her while tucking a stray curl behind her ear. Taking a seat in the chair by her bed Harry tucks it closer to her while giving the top of her hand a soft kiss. "I know your tough though Hermione. Your strong and a fighter so I need you to keep being strong. I can't lose you to." Harry whispers to her while placing his head on the side of her bed and trying desperately to hold back his tears. He sits in silence for a moment before slowly he begins to poorly start humming a tune.

He chuckles to himself remembering how he stumbled and lead her around their tent to the song. It was the first time he had seen her laugh in months and he cherished every moment of it then as he was cherishing the memory of it now. She had always stood by him, putting her life at risk more times then he could count to help him and he would make sure that he repaid her kindness and love in full. Hearing the door to the loo open and Malfoy's approaching he stopped his humming and just listened to the soft sounds of her breathing.

Clearing his throat Draco stands by Hermione's bed while gently rubbing her leg and looking at her with great concern in his grey eyes. "It is hard seeing her like this, so tiny in the bed, so quiet and still." He says before chuckling at Harry snort of her being quiet and still.

"I think this is the first time I have honestly seen her quiet and still." Looking lovingly at her face. "She has always been there to support me and help guide me." Looking to Draco he continues. "I know you don't need to do anything for me. We have never been friends in the past so you hold no obligation to me but please Malfoy, look after her." Harry asks of him before looking back at Hermione calm sleeping face. "She is one of a kind and I can not imagine my life with out her in it."

Running his hand through his hair Draco clears his throat again. "Potter I know I am probably not who you hoped for Hermione. I do care for her more then I have ever cared for anyone and I will look out for her to the best of my abilities and more. I know Hermione respects you. Over the year so far we have grown close obviously and I knew one day that what I am about to say would have to be said." Clearing his throat again he looks to confirm that Harry is paying attention. "I am sorry for the trouble I caused you since entering Hogwarts. I was blindly foolish and believed much of what my father tried to teach me. I not giving you an excuse, I just want you to know that I am not that little prat anymore parroting my fathers beliefs."

"I know Malfoy. Pansy has explained a lot of what life was like for the Slytherin's. I think that is what has helped me I guess of being so accepting of your and Hermione's relationship." Harry gives him a small smile. "We aren't 11 years old anymore and there is no reason to foolishly believe that life is only black and white." Harry tells him while holding his hand out to shake Draco hand which Draco does with a firm grasp.

A small knock on the door breaks the stilled silence that had enter the room. Pansy soon pops her head in a small opening of the door. Giving Draco a small smile she nods her head which is all the confirmation he needed that the owls had been sent. Turning to Harry she widens her smile a bit with concern for him still shining in her eyes. "I am ready to go when ever you are?" She tells him while quietly entering the room to hand Draco the coffee that she had brought him.

Nodding his head to her Harry stands bending over Hermione and giving her a soft kiss on the forehead. "I will stop by tomorrow. Stay strong Hermione." Nodding to Draco who had moved slightly to reclaim his spot by her bed side Harry wraps his arm around Pansy before turning to Draco. "I am going to head to the Auroa office and see who is on duty. When I get there I am going to be sending a letter to Kingsley. Christmas or not I want to know that we have his support. I will stop by tomorrow however I am sure that Pans will have no problem owling your parents our progress at the Ministry. I will bring her trunk in as soon as someone fetches it from the Burrow.""

Agreeing quickly Draco takes a seat in the now vacant chair beside Hermione bed. "That would be great Potter. You are welcome to tell the older Weasley's a brief description of how Hermione is fairing but I am sure you can guess that some of the stuff they just don't need to know. It would probably be best if they came back to visit after she is awake. There isn't much to do but wait right now and I would like to get her permission on guest before I allow everyone to visit." Finishing his statement at the same time as he grasps her hand around his own larger hand.

"I get where you are coming from." Harry says while walking to the door to leave.

Pansy gives Draco a quick rub on his back and kiss to the cheek before meeting up with Harry at the door way. "Don't forget to rest as best you can also Draco. She will need a healthy husband to wake up to." She tells him with a small smile. "She you tomorrow." She finishes while exiting the room with Harry.

Alone again Draco give her hand that is grasped in his own a soft squeeze and kiss to the top. Looking over her he sees that she is breathing well and that more color has also returned to her complexion. She looks calm and peaceful in her sleep. Worry lines she would sometimes show were nowhere to be seen and she had a tranquile look on her face. Laying his head on the side of the bed he takes slow calming breaths. He was so tired, so much had been realized today that he was still trying to wrap his own mind around all the information. Hermione was a pureblood. Daughter to Lord Greengrass and Theordora Nott. Half sisters to Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, first cousin to Theo Nott. They had activated the curse, bonding them. She was his wife and now pregnant with their child. No correction pregnant with their babies, six of them. He was going to be a father of six at the young age of 18. He felt slightly ill just thinking of it all. Looking up to her again he lets out a sigh. "You need to pull through this My, everyone will be waiting for you when you wake up, we have lots to talk about but the first thing I am eager to do is just look into your beautiful eyes. Stay strong my love." He whispers to her at the end while placing his head at the side of the bed to get a little bit of rest.

'Draco...' A whisper of his name was heard by him.

Quickly snapping his head up and looking around the room to see who could have spoken he finds the room empty of just him and Hermione still form.

'Draco...'

As it is whispered again he looks closer to Hermione. He is almost positive that it sounded like her sweet voice. She was still completely still though only the tranquil look that was previously on her face seemed to have faded.

'Draco...wwwhhhere aaaam I?'

Sitting straight up Draco leans closer to Hermione. He had defiantly heard her. Grasping a firmer grip to her hand Draco gently kisses the top. "My, can you hear me?" He asks the room while concentrating on her still face while holding his breath waiting for a reply.


	37. Chapter 37

**I do not own Harry Potter...**

Once again I apologize for this chapter being later then the others but it was my youngest 4th Birthday... No offence and all but he is more important.. Obviously...

I was told that maybe I should remove my authors note from last chapter to prevent flames. I thank that person for that advice but seriously I have found that people will flame with or without any help from me so why not just let it be. It was a question I had in regards for others opinion's. I am in no way saying I am right that there is a flaw in Rowlings story. I am just curious on what other's may have thought about it. I am sorry if some took it as me being disrespectful for the story series, that was not my intent. I won't start on the whole surviving the killing curse as a baby thing I guess however the point someone made about wands does get you thinking.

As always I hope you enjoy and thank you for your follows/favorites and reviews.

* * *

As soon as Theo Nott flooed home from the hospital he went to look for his father. He was able to find him in his study nursing a firewhisky by the fire while reading a book. Clearing his throat Theo announces his arrival and broke his father from his deep thought he seemed to be in.

"Theo," his father greets taking a quick look at the grandfather clock that resided in the corner. Seeing the time he raises his one eyebrow, while noticing that his son was still dressed for the ball that he must have just returned. "Your up rather late, did you just get home?"

Nodding his head Theo gestures to the other seat in front of the fire, clearly asking for permission for him to sit. Receiving a slight nod as permission Theo takes a seat before clearing his throat again. Not sure where to begin he decides the best spot would be to answer his fathers question with the truth. "I apologize for my lateness. I was at the hospital visiting a friend."

Frowning slightly Theo father looks to him. "I hope everything is alright, did something happen at the Malfoy's ball?" He asks while closing and placing his book on to the table beside him.

Shaking his head Theo looks towards his father. "Not exactly, we were at the ball when notice came to us about an incident. We believe the person will pull through but before I go more into detail I have a few things I would like to ask you if you don't mind my intrusion."

Taking a good look at his son Thoros could clearly see that his son was nervous. There relationship had always been somewhat strained. When Theo's mother died Thoros was heartbroken and retreated into his work unfortunately leaving Theo to be raised by nannies and house elf's. After the war when he was able to avoided going to Azkaban he returned home unsure if his son would be pleased or disgruntled by his fathers freedom. Slowly they had begun to build there relationship. Some questions Thoros was terrified to answer though. Having always wanted to tell his son the truth he was worried that at some point that Theo would ask a question that he would not like the answer to therefore breaking all progress that they had previously made. 'You are welcome to ask me anything Theo, I just can not promise that you will like the answer but I swear to you I will always tell the truth."

"I know that Father and I do appreciate knowing I can always come to you." Clearing his throat again Theo looks to his father, completely sure that he has his father's attention. "What I am going to ask about may seem out of nowhere but I do have a reason for asking." He tells his father in a hesitant voice. He had asked about his Aunt only once before and was told to never broach the subject again. The subject of his sister and his wife was something that Thoros tried his hardest to forget therefore he never liked it mentioned in his presence. You could see the regret in his eyes and the longing. "I need to ask a few question's about Aunt Theodora and what happened to her, mainly what happened to the baby?" He asks his father never taking his eyes of his father face observing his expressions to his inquiry.

Taking aback by one of the question he didn't think his son would ask he looks to his boy. "I don't believe I ever told you that your Aunt had been with child Theo. I know I have spoken briefly of her to you as she is who you are named after but never anymore. How do you know she was with child?" His father asks in return.

Looking to the floor Theo takes a moment to decide where he should begin. It was true his father personally had never mentioned that his Aunt Theodora was with child. He was unaware of it until the situation with Hermione and Draco activating the curse had showed that his Aunt must have been Hermione's mother. Looking back at his father he takes a small breath before he answers him. "I don't know all the details but today before the ball Blaise and I had noticed that Draco had accidently activated the pure blood curse." Theo chuckles at his fathers obvious confusion on someone actually activating the curse by accident. "I know what your thinking how on earth could it be an accident. but I swear to you this truly was an accident and I am sure you will understand in a bit how that could happen. Needless to say this afternoon we spotted that Draco had been marked with the crest of the other's maker's. One of those crest was the Nott family crest and the other was."

"Greengrass," his father added for him with a growl. Standing quickly he begins to pace the room. "That means the child lived. All this time I believed that the baby had died with my sister. I was lied to." He yells out to the room. Quickly looking back to his son he takes some calming breaths. "Where is she if she is alive? My neiece who I thought suffered the same fate of her mother has been alive this whole time, where has she been? You must tell me what you know Theo, my son I am begging you." He begs to his son with desperation in his voice.

"Father I do not know all the deatails of how she ended up where she was. All I do know is that Draco has only been with one girl." Standing up to face his father due to the father's unbelieving snort he continues. "Don't look at me like that father, you know what Draco has been through and he thought the girl was muggleborn. Draco told us that it wasn't until the other day that the girl herself learn that she was even adopted. They had no way of knowing that she was a pureblood and that they would activate the curse. "He finishes to his father doing his hardest to defend both Draco and Hermione's action's.

Nodding his head at the clearer understand on how it truly could be an accident he thinks to what his son had told him. She was raised as a muggleborn. The fact that she was even able to get close to the Malfoy boy was slightly shocking. He knew the lad did not hold the same ideal's as the older generation but like the older generation he also knew that for survival it meant he at least had to pretend to be. She must be some girl for young Malfoy to still risk being with her and for her forgiveness of his past prejudice self. Looking back at his son he realizes that Theo could know who she is also. "Do you know this girl is that activated the curse with him?"

Returning to his seat he takes another breath. A little fearful to speak her name to him. Even though he was aware that his father did not have the same beliefs as the other Death Eater's it was still hard to gage their true feeling on the Dark Lord's fall. "I do know her father very well and I believe you might also." He tells his father before taking a deep breath. " She is in my year and her name is Hermione Granger. She is the top student in our year, one third of the golden trio and best friends to -."

"Harry Potter." Thoros finishes for his son who nods in confirmation. "Yes I know who she is." He states in a quieter voice while his expression takes on a faraway look.

"Potter isn't that bad actually." Theo quickly tries to defend. "I know that we are to hate him because he vanquished the Dark Lord but." Theo trails off at seeing his father's action's.

Swiping his hand in a sushing motion Thoros looks to his son. "Our family, much like the Malfoy's were only involved with the Dark Lord due to a vow that our idiotic fathers had made with Tom Riddle. They foolishly and selfishly not only gave their loyalty but also the loyalty of all the future heir's born into the family. If Mr. Potter did not come and vanquish him when they did I fear you would of also had to have served him. I am thankful that maniac was killed before he was able to call you forth to join the ranks. I am grateful for them, I have no ill will towards them."

Releasing a sigh of relief Theo nods his head in understanding. He always knew that he, like Draco and many other Slytherin's had been promised to the Dark Lord by their grandfathers like their father's before them had been. This was the main reason why many of his frineds fathers where able to stay out of Azkaban after the fall of the Dark Lord. Many had done what they could to rein in what they did in damage due to the Voldermote orders, but many still suffered from what they were forced to do.

"From what I remember of Miss Granger she does have a resemblance to Theadora. How is she taking the news?" His father asks him.

Clearing his throat Theo looks to his father. "The thing is I don't believe that she actually knows yet. Draco had only became aware that they had activated the curse yesterday afternoon when Blaise and I saw the crest's after he came out from the shower. I don't believe that he was able to communicate with her before the iccident had happened.",

Sitting back down Thoros turns himself so that he doesn't miss the answer to the next question about to fall from his lips. "What incident, is she alright?"

"That is why we were at the hospital father. From the information I have gathered it seems that she had gone to the Weasley for Christmas dinner. While outside she had a confortation with the youngest Weasley son Ron Weasley. During this confrontation she fell and smashed her head on a stone bench." Seeing his father eyebrows raise and his fist begin to flecks open and closed Theo tries to get as much information out as he can. "We were with Pansy when she received a protronus from Potter telling us he was at the hospital with Hermione. Turns out there was a lot going on which I will fill you into later. The important thing is that Hermione was induced into a magical coma for about 48 hours. She has other complications but they expect them to all pull through."

Not missing a word Thoros looks to his son. "Them," he questions him.

Nodding in conformation he explains more. "Due to the curse their contraceptive was nullified and she is now pregnant."

Raising his eyebrows at the thought of becoming a Great Uncle he gives a small smile. "Really, I am sure they are surprised by Draco's parents will help as will we."

Nodding again in conformation Theo decided to explain even more. "With sextuplets," he tells his father bluntly.

Coughing excessively at the news Thoros finally manages to clears his throat. "Sextuplets, Merlin poor Lucius."

Chuckling at his fathers reaction Theo remembers what had truly brought him to bring his father this information at the late hour. "Yes but that isn't our main concern right now. Rita Skeeter seems to have a vendetta against Hermione and unknown to some of us she is an unregister animigas" Clearing his throat Theo tries to clear guilt that he still feels on being the unknowing cause of information on Hermione getting out. "While at the hospital Blaise, Pansy, Potter and I went to the cafeteria while waiting for Hermione to be settled in. We don't know how long she may have been near us but it would seem that Skeeter had managed to over hear our conversation while in her animigas form. If she was to spread what she heard it could be damaging to Hermione especially as she doesn't know most of it herself and Potter fears the way Skeeter is likely to twist the story painting Hermione in the bad light again. When Draco found out he sent me to tell you and Pansy to notify his parents and Professor Snape. I believe Blaise has a few contact's at the Prophet so he is dealing with those right now while Potter gets in touch with the Auror's and someone at the ministry in efforts to stop Skeeter while also filing complaint on the Weasley's.'

Nodding his head in understand of the urgencies of the matter he looks to his son. "What do you need me to do?" He asks his son, more then willing to help the daughter of his late sister who he had always blamed himself for not taking better care of her at a young age. He never forgave his father for making an unbreakable vow with Greengrass about accepting the bribe to not follow through with charges and sending his sister away. At that point he had just married himself and was to wrapped up in his own life that he let his sister down.

"I think that we should head to the Malfoy's I am sure they are expecting us soon due to Pansy owl for Draco. I am sure if we put our Slytherin minds together we should be able to figure out what we can do." Theo states confidently.

"Would have been easier to just kill her off." Thoros states while getting up from his seat and before calling his house elf to retrieve his cloak.

Snorting in amusement Theo stands like his father. "Please don't tell Potter that." He says while shaking his head and entering the floo calling Malfoy Manor and his father following him shortly after.


	38. Chapter 38

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Seeing I took a bit longer I thought I would give a treat.. enjoy..**

* * *

Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson managed to find the Auror department to be extremely quiet when the arrived to the Ministry. Not surprised do to the time and date. Harry checked to see if he could find anyone he may have known from his dealings with the Order. He soon became frustrated as he found that not only could he not find anyone that he knew from the Order of the Pheonix but he could not find anyone in the Auror department at all.

"It is Christmas Harry, I am not that surprised to not find anyone here."

Running his hands through his hair in frustration he continued to scan the area. "I understand it is Christmas Pans, I didn't expect the place to be packed but I expected someone to be here. This is a law enforcement office. Crime doesn't take a break for holidays." He states letting out another frustrated breath.

Wrapping her arms around him she agree's with him. "I know Harry, maybe they are out on a call."

Nodding his head in agreement he gives her a soft kiss on the forehead. "Your right, we will just wait a moment to see if someone shows up. They could be on break also." Looking down into her eye's he gives her a peck on the lips. "I am sorry for being so erratic today, forgive me?"

Smiling up at him she cups his face with her small hand. "Of course Harry, it has been an extremely long and reveiling day for you."

Snorting he looks to her. "You can say, found out someone who I thought was my best friend and his sister from a family who I had always cared for tried to take my free will and drug not only me so they could seduce but my best friend who is like a sister to me. To top it off my now ex best friend causes harm to that same sister. All to then find out that she isn't actually a muggleborn but a pureblood who has activated the pureblood curse therfor connecting herself with my school enemy." Shaking his head he then takes a breath and then snorts again. "Ohh yeah I also forgot to mention that now that said enemy and my sister are not only expecting a baby but six babies."

Giving him a small smile while rubbing his back she gives him a kiss on the cheek. "I hope you know that Draco would never do anything to hurt her. He is a good guy when you get past his Slytherin mask that he puts on for the rest of the school."

Nodding his head Harry looks to her. "I can see it, the way he looked at her full of concern at the hospital that he will always make her first priority. I think I am still just a little in shock that they got together in the first place."

Snickering Pansy smiles at him. "I'm not. Like we said before I think we were aware of Draco's feelings for Granger before even he was aware of them. He always talked about her and you could just hear the respect he begrudgingly held for her. I think he thought he never had a chance with her and like a typical spoilt little boy he took it out on her. One thing I do know for sure is that since Theo had made headboy that the four of them are often hanging out together."

Looking down at her curiously Harry raises an eyebrow. "How do you know that?"

"They have invited me along from time to time." Shrugging her shoulders she adds. "Most of my time was always spent with you though, they new I was busy but they still offered so that I knew I wasn't forgotten. Even Granger invited me up to the head dorm a couple times after she helped me and a few others in the Library."

Baffled Harry looks at her in the eyes. "You never told me that."

Smiling sheepishly with a small shrug of her shoulders she gives him a small smile. "I wanted to get to know her as Hermione before she found out about us to make it easier on you. I thought if I had a decent relationship with her that she might not be against us like you seemed scared of. She really is a nice girl and I have no fear of her not supporting us." Snickering a little she adds. "I deffinatly feel she won't have a problem now."

Giving her a sweet kiss he gives her a squeeze seeing she was still embraced in his arms. "Thank you for befriending her for me. I would have died several times if it wasn't for her so she out of everyone means a lot to me." He smiles at her giving her a sweet kiss. "Aside from you she is all I have."

Squeezing a little back she snuggles into him. "I know Harry and I would never try to come between you two. That is why I wanted to get to know her on my own."

"You know I don't even think that it was her I was afraid to tell about our relationship. As time went buy so quickly I became more afraid of waiting so long to tell her, I didn't want her thinking that I was keeping things from her because I didn't trust her. I trust her with my life. I was procrastinating more in telling Ron about the Auror's and you because as much as he preaches about the Slytherin's being prejudice he is so much more prejudice when it comes to Slytherin's. I didn't want them taking it out on you. Seeing what they are capable now I can see my fears where justified." He tells her before taking another scan of the surrounding area. "I think we should head down to the Owlery seeing as no one is coming. Think I may just send a message to Kingsley about this situation. Speaking about Ron and Ginny has just made me mad again and determined to making sure they get held accountable." He states to her while releasing her from his embrace and grabbing her hand to walk together towards the Ministry owlery.

"Lead the way Love, I will follow you where ever you need me to go." Pansy states while skipping a bit to keep up with his determind pace.

* * *

Blaise Zabini stepped out into the cold air from the place he had headed to from the hospital for information on Rita Skeeter. As he had previously thought his friend was able to be extremely helpful with information on where Skeeter could be located. He was also able to get confirmation that due to it being Christmas Eve still technically that there would be no one at the Prophet seeing as there is no paper on Christmas Day. This gave them a little more time to set the bitchy Beetle straight. Blaise smiled into the chilly wind that helped cool down his heated body. Snickering to himself he was satisfied that not only was he able to get information that will help Draco and Hermione but he was also able to hook up with a very knowledgeable witch he hadn't seen in awhile. His payment for information was freely given and as he quickly made his way to the apparition point to apparate to Malfoy Manor he couldn't help the bounce that he now had in each step. Looking back to the door he just left he made a mental note to come back for a repeat information session.

* * *

After sending a note to Kingsley about needing to speak with him on urgent matters both Harry and Pansy headed back at the Auror department to see if anyone was now there before calling the mission a fail. Deciding that if they found no one still around they would head to Malfoy Manor to meet up and see if Blaise and Theo were able to make any progress while waiting for Kingsley return owl. As tired as they are they were more determined to get Rita Skeeter dealt with before any rest could be enjoyed. Harry made sure to send a quick owl to Shell Cottage to advise them not to bother waiting up for him as he would be detained for a while. He also as well sent a note of apology to Andromeda with information on where Teddy was advising her only that he was at the hospital with Hermione, who was fine but he would like to stay around and support.

As soon as they stepped out of the elevator they were able to hear that people now occupied the previous disserted department. Seeing a guy that Harry recognized from the Order they quickly made their way over to him.

Jamison Allen was in his early thirty's and was a wiz with his wand. Harry talked to him a few times when he showed up to meetings along with Kingsley and Tonks. He was Tonks partner Harry believed at some point also.

"Allen's it is good to see you." Harry calls out to him to make him aware of their presence.

Seeing the young Harry Potter accompanied by a pretty black haired girl Jamison Allen makes his way over to them. Firmly shaking Harry and the young girls hand in greeting Allen quickly looks around the office to see who else was around that could help Harry. "It is good to see you too Potter, I don't have much time to talk though, could I get someone else to help you. I am just waiting for the rest of my team to bring someone in." He states to the young couple.

Nodding in understanding on now why the department was empty before Harry clears his throat. "I don't mind waiting Jamison but I would prefer if this situation was dealt with by someone I could trust. I was here earlier but the department was empty." He tells the Auror in hopes that he might be able to make sure that he was able to deal with only him about his reason for being there.

Rubbing the back of his neck and still looking towards the elevator before looking back at Harry he shakes his head. "Look Harry I know what you are probably trying to do. I was there though and I don't think that you being his friend is going to help the situation. I understand what he did in the war and he is still young but I don't think the charges will be dropped." He explains to the couple.

Looking towards the man in confusion he shakes his head in misunderstanding. "What are you talking about Allen. I came to make a complaint but it is sensitive information that I want to be taken seriously not just swept under the rug. I have a couple other people that need to be added as victims but they are not here at the moment. What are you talking about?" He asks the other man while turning his head to the loud noises he hears coming up from the lobby.

Clearing his throat he looks to Harry. "Sorry Potter, I thought you were here to try to get us to release your friend. I wasn't aware you had a complaint of your own." He apologies' to him.

Still keeping his attention partly on Jamison and on the sounds of fighting from the lobby Harry inquires more. "That alright I can understand you not knowing why I came. Who did you think I was trying to get you released though?" He asks in curiosity.

Clearing his throat Jamison looks at Harry Potter in the eye at the same time the elevator opens spilling out the commotion from within into the Auror Department entry way.

"I DIDN'T DO IT. YOU HAVE TO LET ME GO. YOU WOULD ALL BE DEAD IF IT WASN'T FOR ME. LET ME GO BEFORE I GET YOU ALL FIRED." A voice could be heard screaming from the middle of a circle of Auror's who where trying to control the screaming and hostile detainee. "I KNOW THE MINISTER, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TAKE ME." The man continues to scream.

Hearing Jamison clear his throat Harry turns to him to give him his full attention. "Who is that?" He questions.

Giving Harry a serious look he lets out a frustrated breath. "He is who I thought you were here for. We got a call earlier of a domestic disturbance. When we arrived things were out of control and became heated. We arrested Ron Weasley for attempted murder on his brother Percy Weasley." Shaking his head he continues after seeing Harry eyebrows raise in shock. "I know he is your friend, but the idiot went and cursed his brother in front of five Auror's that arrived at the call. The Burrow was a safe house during the war so any hostile activity gets called in on high priority."

"What the Merlin did he do?" Pansy asked for a speechless Harry that had looked towards the still struggling man in question.

Clearing his throat again Jamison followed Harry line of sight. "At first we were called because of several Bombard Maxima's being let off. When we arrived the place was in shambles. Then the idiot decided to curse his brother right in front of us. I tell you this much, being an Auror I have seen many terrible curses and that one is one of top five cruellest curses."

Harry finally looks back towards Jamison having heard what he had said. "What did he cast?" Harry asks in horror.

Having known Harry Potter for some time due to their acquaintance in the Order Jamison was well aware of the Harry familiarity to this particular curse. Looking Harry right in the eye without hesitation he tells him. "Sectumsempra."


	39. Chapter 39

**"I do not own Harry Potter...**

 **Sorry again about any waiting for this next chapter... Other then getting distracted by the children and re-reading two of my favorite fanfictions (Accidental Love and Love Letter's by PurpleKisses.-highly recommend reading them if you are a dramione fan. I came across some glitter and well that has always been distracting to me.. (My daughter's Elsa dress up costumes leaves the stuff EVERYWHERE. You would be amazed where we find it after her wearing it for only a hour.)**

 **Thank you all for your favorite/follows... Your reviews are even more loved.**

 **I don't often dissect plots of stories like my previous question. I just find that after reading so many versions about one subject and pondering what will go into my own story I begin to dissect things to see how I would work it into my stories. My son had a great birthday. Thank you all who commented. My house is now a flutter with anticipation and excitement for the Easter bunny to come. Each one of my children are born near a holiday. I actually have a child for every season. My oldest being a summer baby continuing in order to my youngest who is a spring baby. Thank goodness there are only four season.**

 **Hope you enjoy...**

* * *

Arriving back at the Manor Narcissa Malfoy quickly went to check on the house elf's to confirm that everyone had left after the ball. Severus and Lucius, the later who still seemed to be in a slight daze headed to Lucius study to get a strong drink. Entering the Study first Lucius quickly heads to the liquor cart and pores himself a generous firewhiskey and tossing it back without a second thought. Taking a deep breath while savouring the burn from his drink down his throat he then slowly with care pores another for himself as well as one for Severus. Taking small sips this time he walks over to Severus who had by then settled himself into one of the lounge chairs by the fireplace. Seeing his smirk Lusious scowls at him while handing his drink to him.

"I wouldn't laugh to hard Severus, as Draco godfather you will be Uncle to those six children and as soon as they turn 11 they will be off to Hogwarts making them your problem full time."

Lucius words seemed to have done its job as the smirk quickly fell from Severus face. Giving a forlorn look Severus quickly shackles his head. "It seem I am about to put in my 11 year resignation notice. I am sure that will give Minerva plenty of time to find a replacement."

Chuckling Lucius raises an eyebrow. "I would just make sure not to indicate why you are resigning."

"Having had the pleasure to teach not only your son but also your new daughter in-law I am quite sure that their future offspring will be just as stubborn, sarcastic and sanctimonious. My reason for leaving will be mum until they travel the boat for their first year and I am enjoying the shade in Bora bora."

Chuckling again Lucius soon quiets leaving only the sound of the crackling fire and the silent sips of the two men nursing their drinks.

Clearing his throat Severus looks to his old friend. "I have to say, I am surprised at how well you are taking the news of Draco activating the Curse with Miss Granger."

I won't say I am slightly disappointed, it has always been looked at that only fools manage to get trapped into the curse these days. Our society looks are everything as you know, only the desperate and pathetic manage to get trapped. However I really can not fault Draco or Miss Granger in this. How was anyone to know who she truly was." Seeing the raised eyebrow from Severus a thought pops into his mind. "Did you know who she was?"

Shaking his head no he looks to the fire. "No I did not know who she was. As a professor I have seen many students walk through the halls though and very few showed the potential like Miss Granger. I will admit there is no difference in actual blood. However with Muggleborn's you seem to find that they work more diligently to make up for what they believe is lack of magic. To a point their magic is not as harnessed as I have seen the pureblood's been, not as refined or natural. Neither is better but as an educator you can clearly see the difference. From the moment the little know it all stepped into my class in her first year she has shown the natural an refined talent as a pureblood but with the same diligence with need to prove herself like a muggleborn. This I believe is what has made her one of the smartest pupils to walk the halls of Hogwarts. I guess you can say that finding out that Miss Granger is a pureblood, and a sacred 28 at that, well I am not to surprised to find out. I also new that she was not the Grangers biological child. I don't even think that she new but I became aware of it in her fifth year."

Looking baffled Lucius looks to him. "How did you come by that information?" He asks.

"If fifth year Miss Granger was present for the battle at the ministry. She took a rather nasty curse from Dolohove. We needed a family medical history but where unable to get one from her parents. Our notification of request was sent back with a quick reply that she was adopted but that she herself was unaware so to not inquire further for it." Clearing his throat he continues. "We were able obviously to continue without it and the topic was never looked into again due to the oncoming war at the time."

Shaking his head he looks to Severus. "If it was known she would have been safer. She was hunted more for being a mudblood then for being friends with Potter. She proved the Dark Lord theories were wrong and she had many attempting to eliminate her because of it." He lectured Severus.

Nodding in agreement Severus looks to his friend. "I agree but it was not my decision to make. At that time Dumbledore order the situation closed and with so many lives in the balance at that time I didn't have the desire to disagree."

Silence once again covered the room as both men contemplated what other outcome there could have been.

Not long had past before they hear the tell tale sound of the floo going off. Within moment a house elf popped into the room.

"Who is here so late Tulip?" Lucius asks the elf.

"It is Lord Nott sir and you Master Nott. They request your presence."

The clicking of heals could be heard before any comment could be made about their late night gest.

"Show them to the study Tulip." Narcissa Malfoy told the house elf before turning to her husband and Severus while holding up a letter in her hand. "I believe that they have come because of this letter that I just received from Miss Parkinson on Draco's behalf."

Within moments the Nott men had arrived in the company of the Malfoy's squeaking house elf Tulip. "Lord and Master Nott Mam. Is there anything Tulip could get you Mistress?" The elf asks looking towards it's Mistress.

"I am sure that the men will be fine with firewhiskey but I would prefer tea. Please bring some to us Tulip with a tray of biscuits if you could." Mrs. Malfoy order the elf before turning her attention onto the new arrivals. "I assume you are here due to Skeeter?"

Nodding his head Theo speaks up. "Yes Mam Draco is still with Hermione, Blaise has gone to locate where she might be and check on contacts at the Prophet and Potter is contacting the Auror's about the Weasley situation as well as who ever he thinks can help him in controlling that bug."

Looking between the Nott's and his wife Lucius question's what has gone on. "What happened after we left Theo?"

Looking a tad guilty Theo looks to the floor. "The four of us went to the cafeteria while Draco waited for Hermione to get settled. We thought we were alone, no one was really around but we still situated our self the farthest away from others. During that time we talked about what happened when Harry was in the room with Draco and the healer. Also about the babies and the activation of the curse. I think we all vetoed being godparents until Blaise pointed out I had no choice as I was family. This led us explaining to Potter and Pansy that Hermione was my cousin. On our way back they asked what the other crest on Draco was and I told them only so Potter could at time's when she is not around us look after her. Right after that, Pansy started freaking out because Blaise was trying to remove a beetle from her hair. At that Potter started acting a little weird and he informed us that Rita Skeeter animigus form is a beetle and that is how she gets scoops for her articles. Turns out that Hermione and Skeeter have a little history."

"What could that history be?" Lucius ask with interest.

"Turns out Hermione found out about Skeeter animigus form and she caught her Hermione trapped her in a jar for a while. Hermione would only let her out if Skeeter promised not to print anymore lies about Harry and them if Skeeter did Hermione would go to the ministry and report her about being an unregistered animigas.

"When was this." Severus asked astonished at the Gryffindor's Slytherin action's.

Looking to everyone in the room Theo thinks for a moment. "I believe Potter said it was fourth year this happened. Due to the Triwizard Tournament."

Nodding his head in understand he looks to Theo. "So it seems that we have a bug we must get under control. I think I may have just the thing that may prevent Miss Skeeter from speaking her mind. Do you have any idea where she could be located right now?"

Nodding his head in agreement Theo address's his Professor. "I believe Blaise was finding out that information sir and will be here as soon as finds out."

"Good, I believe she has always wanted an interview with me, seems her time has come. Would you care to join me gentlemen?" He smirks while looking at the two friends in the room however he was surprised to see and hear the snarl come from one unexpected source."

"I believe I would like to come Severus. It is time that Rita and I have a little girl to girl chat." Narcissa Malfoy speaks up with a harden glare that not many had ever witnessed seeing before on her normally calm and beautiful face.

Before anyone could respond though the floo dinged announcing someone else's arrival and she was soon gracefully exiting the study to great their new guest.


	40. Chapter 40

**I do not own Harry Potter...**

 **Happy Easter Sunday... (Don't know what other countries have it but in Canada we also have Easter Monday)**

 **I honestly didn't think that this story would be this long...**

* * *

The Weasley house was silent, only the sound of the frogs and crickets from the near by creek could be heard. After Leaving the hospital the family all flooed back to the Burrow. Bill quickly departed for Shell Cottage to check on Fluer and his daughter who were also watching young Teddy Lupin for Harry. Charlie walked up the stairs and began to pack while Percy made himself comfortable at the kitchen table in silence. Neither Weasley patriarch's were able to look away from their youngest two children who had been the hot topic of the night.

Clearing his throat Arthur Weasley finally broke the silence. "I think both of you should take a seat, we have a lot to discuss before we can call it a night." He advised them as his wife made her way over to the stove to put on the kettle for tea.

Looking flustered Ron cross his arms in defiance not moving another muscle. "I don't see what there is to talk about. It is Christmas and I want to go to bed." He states to the remaining family that had now gathered around the kitchen.

Ginny had quickly followed her fathers advise and quietly made her way to the table, taking a seat in her normal spot close to her parents at the head of the table. Charlie who didn't have much to pack had returned to the kitchen and headed to the cupboard where the Alcohol was hidden. Firewhiskey was not a common drink at the Burrow but when the need called for it like this night they preferred to have it at their disposal. Muttering an incantation to unlock the cupboard that was locked from the younger Weasley Charlie looks at his father with a silent question if he would like some. Receiving a slight nod from his father he pored both his father and himself a drink before locking the Whiskey away.

Percy who had been the one to see the most damage that his brother and sister had caused looked at his youngest brother as he stood still by the floo looking defiantly at everyone in the room. Unable to hold his tongue any longer he snorts in disgust at his brother's audacity. "You seriously can't tell us that we have nothing to talk about. You mentioned it's Christmas how about we talk about where Hermione gets to spend her Christmas."

Snarling down at his brother who sat at the table looking as high and mighty as he always had Ron sneers at him. "Why don't you mind your own business for once Percy instead of sticking your good for nothing nose into other people business. I don't care where she is spending Christmas, it was not my fault and it is a conversation between me and mom and dad anyways. It has nothing to do with you."

The sound of a glass being slammed down on the kitchen table echoed through the Burrow. "It has something to do with me you little prick when I am the one who was pulled in to your and Ginny little mind games. I think it would be best to sit your ass down and be a good little boy for once."

"Fuck you Charlie, your not my father." Ron snarls out to him while removing his wand as he watches his angry older brother rise from his chair.

"THAT'S ENOUGH." Arthur Weasley shouts out to the room surprising all. It was rare to hear their father loose his temper and his children and his wife stood in shock waiting for what he would do next. "Charles sit down and you Ronald are going sit down and explain you horrific actions this evening whether you like it or not young man." He angry growled out to them. "I don't think in all my days as a parent I have been more disappointed and disgusted with our children as I am with you and your sister Ginevra." Taking a deep breath to calm himself down he watches his youngest son take a seat at the table with abrupt movement displaying his dislike for the situation. "I am sure I speak for your mother when I say that at this point in time both you and your sister will not be enjoying the warmth of your beds until you have explained your action's in full."

Huffing in annoyance Ron looks to Charlie as he takes a sip of his drink. "Can I get a drink then if I am to suffer through this I would like to at least make it worth it?" He asks his father but before his father could even ask him a scoff from across the table was heard.

"Your kidding right. The last thing an immature moron like you need is a drink. A glass of warm milk is better suited for your dumbass." Percy scoffs at him.

Sitting up in his chair Ron points to Percy shaking his finger. "You really need to shut the fuck up Percy."

Sitting up straighter in response to his challenge Percy stares back at his younger brother. "What are you going to do about it Ron, going to spike my drink so I fall in love with you or better yet want to take me outside and smack my head into the stone bench."

Growling Ron stands up causing his seat to fall back with a bang whipping out his wand and pointing it at his brother. Before any curse could be spoken though a clear "Expelliarmus" rang out and Ron's wand was soon flying through the air or the second time in one night. Looking around at the table to see who had disarmed him he see's his mother holding his wand in her left hand while her right still held her own pointed towards him.

"Sit down Ronald Bilius Weasley before I take you over my knee and make you unable to sit for a year. I don't care how old you are I am not adverse to giving you a good spanking for your childish behavior that you have frequently been dishing out tonight. " She tells him in a low and authoritative voice before turning her attention to her older son. "Percy I think it would be best not to continue to instigate your brother at this time." She then addresses the rest of the room. "We will sit calmly and discus what has happened do I make myself clear.

Grumbles could be heard in agreement with Molly Weasley command and silence soon surrounded the kitchen table while some tried to figure out what should be explained first and the youngest two tried to quickly think of what they could say that would get them out of this mess.

* * *

Bill arrived to Shell Cottage finding his twin brother's Fred and George quietly talking at the kitchen table with no sign of his wife. Seeing their brothers expression Fred quickly jumps up to get his brother a glass and pore him a stiff drink while George takes the liberty to inform him where his wife was.

"Fluer is upstairs trying to get Teddy back asleep. Victoria was no problem but Teddy has been a bit of a handful. She kicked us out of the room saying that we were causing more disturbance and keeping him awake rather then putting him down to sleep." He innocently tells his oldest brother.

Excepting the drink from Fred Bill snorts at George baffled expression of being kicked out for keeping Teddy awake. "I can believe that you two were being a distraction." He snorts to George while nodding to Fred as thanks for the drink. He takes a larger then normal gulp before placing it back on the table and letting out a rather large sigh.

"That bad?" Fred asks while watching his brothers haggard appearance.

Snorting again at the comment he looks to both the twins. "You have no idea." He states to them before taking another breath. "First I just want to say thank you for helping Fluer get home with the babies."

Shrugging his shoulders George looks at Bill. "It was no problem, it was getting late and we understand. More important though how is Hermione doing and what did the dumb dumb duo have to say for their actions?"

Scooting his chair in closer Fred nods in agreement to his twin's question. "Yeah did they explain why they did it and do you know more on what happened to our little book worm."

Letting out a breath of air Bill shakes his head. "How about I go check on Fluer to hear if she wants to be here for the discussion. I would rather not have to discuss it more then once. I will tell you though that they expect Hermione to be fine." He tells them while he stands from the table and heads over to the stair case to go check on Fluer.

* * *

Once again the quiet at the Burrow surrounded the six people located around the kitchen table. No one had spoken for at least five minutes since Molly made her demands.

Tired of all the stalling Charlie clears his throat. "I want to know why you Ron and Ginny thought that it was ok to spike Harry and Hermione drinks with lust a-day potion and where you got it from?" He asks in a emotionless voice.

Ginny cringing at her brother's unusual monotone voice and looks straight at her brother. She had come to the conclusion as soon as the word Auror was mentioned that her best bet was to suck it up and except what ever punishment that was coming to her, something she felt that Ron was in no way close to doing if his behavior recently was anything to go by. She figured if she told the truth there maybe some understanding and therefor some leniency might come her way. Looking towards her brother Charlie who had asked the question she gave him a small nod in acknowledgment of his question. "I gave the potion to Ron to give to Harry which I am sorry that you ended up taking Charlie because I was scared that I was loosing my chance to be with him." She tells her brother with tears slowly beginning to fall from her cheeks. "He told Ron and I last night that he was looking at other option's then being an Auror. After Ron left anger Harry then told me that we would not be getting back together as he was seeing someone else." Ginny quickly finishes while Ron huffs at her statement about Harry not joining the Auror's causeing attention to be focused on him.

Raising his eyebrow at his brother's actions Charles confronts him. "You have something you want to add Ronald?"

Huffing again at being called Ronald, Ron glares at his brother. "Yeah I have something to add. First stop calling me Ronald and second I was remarking on the audacity that Harry has at changing careers without so much of a word." He tells him angrily.

Sniffing in amusement Percy looks to Ron. "Yeah because you are so easy to confide in." He mocks his brother who is interrupted by Charlie voice before he could snip back at Percy.

"What does Harry changing career's have to do with you Ron? Your not attached at the hip, he is allowed to make his own choices. Out of everyone he deserves not to have to spend the rest of his life time chasing Dark Wizards. I can completely understand why he might not want to be an Auror anymore." He tells him before turning back to Ginny. "As for you Ginny are you really that desperate that you would rather trick someone to be with you then getting over them and finding someone to love you for you. Your not Merope Gaunt, Ginny. Your a beautiful girl who deserves to be loved for who she is not by manipulating and trapping someone who doesn't love you the way you want them to. You should be thankful that your little plan failed, if either of you were found to have been the one to give that potion to someone and then seduced them you could be charged with Rape. Do you know how serious that is?" He asked his sister.

Before he could answer though Ron stood up slamming his chair back again. "It is not rape if they want it Charlie. Harry and Hermione are just confused from hanging out with those Slytherin's. Those Death Eater scums have turned both of them against us. I am telling you they probably have both Harry and Hermione under the Imperius curse." Nodding his head at his own thoughts of finally coming to the conclusion of what has happened to his best friends all of a sudden.

Percy stands from his spot looking baffled at his brother, "your insane Ron. Harry and Hermione are not under the Imperius curse they just grew up and realized what a shit friend you are."

Snarling at his brother Ron quickly picks up his wand that his mother had placed on the kitchen table. "They are under the Imperius curse by those no good snakes or they have her under a potion that there trying to also pass of as Ginny giving it to her. The Harry and Hermione I know would never be friends with Death Eaters. I bet Malfoy raped Hermione to trap her and you sit here worried about what Ginny and I have done and Hermione is left alone with that scum." Shaking his head in furry he heads to the back door. "You might not believe me but I am going to prove they have done something to them." He waves his wand at his brother while quickly throwing open the door.

* * *

Once Fluer had returned to the kitchen with Bill and began to serve everyone tea. Bill quickly gave them the short version of everything that happened. Both twins were looking at each other with looks of shock. Bill clears his throat to grab everyone attention before quickly standing to retrieve the owl that had just arrived.

Seeing his wife and brother's curious looks he waves the note in the air a bit. "It is a message from Harry letting us know not to wait up for him as he still has things to take care of." He tells the group."He also asked us to bring Hermione's stuff over from the Burrow along with his own." Bill told them while shaking his head and standing up from the table and bending down to give his wife a kiss on the top of her head. "I am going to head there now before Mom and Dad head off to bed so that tomorrow the stuff is here for Harry. I don't plan on stopping by anytime soon after I get their stuff."

"Zuzh Bill, ye don'z meze dhat. zut abotze youz parentz?" Fluer asked him while walking with him towards the door so he could apparate to the Burrow.

Giving his wife a hug and another kiss he gives her a small smile. "I do mean it love. If my parents want to visit Victoria or us they can come here where Ron and Ginny are no longer welcome. I think it will be a long time until all the Weasley siblings under the same roof again." He tells her while opening the door and seeing both Fred and George stand and put on their own cloaks out of the corner of his eye.

"We are coming with you." They say together before following Bill out the door and giving Fluer a small kiss each on the cheek goodbye.

When Bill and the twins arrived on the outskirts of the Burrow land they slowly and quietly all made it to the back door each in deep thought. Coming closer to the door they were able to hear raised voices coming from inside and were able to distinguse Percy raised voice telling Ron he was insane for thinking that Harry and Hermione were under the Imperius curse. The three brothers on the outside of the door all looked at each other with raised eyebrows . Each with matching expressions in regards of there youngest brothers stupidity. They continued to silently listen to Ron go on about the Slytherin's even going so low as to accuse Malfoy of harming Hermione. Having heard enough Bill reaches out to open the door but before he can reach it the door itself is swung open by Ron himself looking hotheaded and ready to storm out with Percy and Charlie ready to follow him.

"Where the fuck do you think your going ickle Ronikins." The twins state at the same time glower down at him, both had their wands ready at the side. Their expression looked livid and matched perfectly to the other 3 Weasley brothers who all glared at the youngest who stood in the doorway.


	41. Chapter 41

**I do not own Harry Potter...**

* * *

Harry Potter stood staring dumbfounded at the Auror who just advised him that his old friend Ronald Weasley, War hero had cast the Sectumsempra curse on his own brother. Ron knew what that curse did, Harry still to this day had nightmares about casting it against Malfoy.

"What... What.." Unable to even complete his sentenced he looks to Pansy for help who still sported a rather baffled expression of her own.

Seeing that Harry was a literally speechless about the news she decided to question the Auror on the situation until Harry could gather himself together. "First I think we would like to know how Percy is, will he be okay?" She quietly asks him.

Nodding his head in yes gesture Jamison realized that they would probably like more of an explanation. "Yes he will be fine. Luckily the oldest brother Bill was there at the time and he knew the counter curse so that he was healed quickly without loosing to much blood. We have detained Ron Weasley and the family took his brother to the St. Mungo's. I believe the twin Weasley's will be arriving soon so they can keep there parents updated on what would be happening to the brother we have in custody. Seriously no offence to the family but there are to many of them." Jamison tells the couple while shaking his head.

Snorting at his last comment Pansy looks to see if Harry had calmed down some. Seeing that he was still staring off out to no where in paticular she continues to inquire about what happened. "I have to admit that I am shocked even myself that he would cast that, especially to his own brother. What happened? Was anyone else hurt?" She asks him quickly.

Taking a breath he gives them a quick once over. "I honestly can not say myself what happened as it is still an open investigation. Best bet would be to ask the two that look alike when they show up. As of anyone else being hurt well Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as well as the only daughter, Ginny I believe her name was suffered some minor cuts and bruises. They will probably be looked after at St. Mungo's as the same time as Percy but they will be just fine." He tells her before turning his back to them after being called by name by another Auror. Looking back at the couple he gives them a small smile. "I have to go. I would be happy to help you with what ever you need but at this time I have to go in and help. If you are willing to wait I will be back as soon as I can." He tells them before heading over to the same room that the other Auror's had escorted Ron into.

Pansy watched the Auror Allen headed to the room that detained Ronald Weasley. When Jamison opened the door to enter you could still hear that the Weasel was screaming and making a ruckus. Realizing that she was still staring at the door after it closed for a couple of minutes she quickly turns her attention back on Harry who had not attempted to speak since his last time. She closely observes Harry facial expression with great concern before giving his arm a gentle squeeze to get his attention.

Harry who was still in a slight daze about the news of Ron looks to Pansy after he felt her gentle squeeze to his arm. He could tell from her facial expression that she was worried about him which said a lot as Pansy was as good as any Slytherin when it came to masking her emotions. Taking a deep breath he kisses her forehead as a way of showing that he will be ok.

Pansy relaxes a little at Harry comfort action and finally lets out the breath she was holding due to worry herself. "It isn't even Christmas morning yet." She says quietly to herself.

Hearing her mumble about it not even being Christmas yet Harry begins to laugh. The fact that all of this has happened in such a short time and that the sun hadn't even risen for Christmas morning yet put him in a state of laughter. It also could be the lack of sleep that was very much needed. Still letting out the occasional laugh Harry and Pansy stand together silently waiting for Jamison to return but were surprised to hear the holler of the twins from the opening elevator.

"Fred, George over here, Harry calls out to them while grabbing a hold of Pansy hand he heads towards the elevators to meet them half way. "We heard about Percy. I hope he is okay." Harry tells the pair.

Coming closer Fred pats Harry back in greeting before George tells him what is going on. "Yeah we where lucky that Bill had spent time with Snape while in the Order and learned the counter curse to that awful spell or else it could have been a lot worse. Stupid Ronnikins never knows when enough is enough." George says while looking around the department to see where his brother was. "Where did they did take the twerp anyways?" He asks before focusing back on Harry and Pansy.

Cringing a bit Harry runs his hand through his hair. "He made quite a ruckus coming in. We were speaking to Auror Allen when they brought him in and didn't everealize that it was him at first. I have to say I was a little speechless at when I found out what he had done." Harry tells them.

Snickering Pansy looks to Harry with a raised eyebrow. "Little speechless, that is an understatement." She gives him a little hip check in fun in response to his friendly glare she received because of her come back before looking back at the twins. "Auror Allen couldn't tell us much about what happened, said we have to ask you. He did mention that your parents did get a little banged up though. Are they okay." She inquires, while purposely leaving out concern for their sister who was also stated to have suffered some minor injuries. At this point in time Pansy just couldn't show concern for the little harlot.

Fred nods his head while leaning back on to the desk that was behind him. "Mom and Dad will be fine, the Burrow collapsed while they were in the house."

Humming in agreement George finishes Fred sentence. "Luckly they were on their way out the back door to us anyway's so they where close to the door way and support beams so they were able to get out with only backlash drebe hitting them."

Harry stood still with mouth open in shock at what the twins had just told them. He quickly looked back and forth between the twins. "What the hell happened? The Burrow collapsed? Your kidding me right?" He asks all at once.

Running his hand through his hair Fred lets out a sigh. "I wish I was joking right now Harry." He shakes his head at just thinking about what happened to his parents home.

George picks up the conversation knowing that Fred was having a hard time at the moment. "We showed up at the Burrow with Bill at the same time as moronic brother was just about to storm out of the house." George tells them.

Snorting as he thought of what happened next. "He had come to the delusional conclusion that the Slytherin's have Imperiused both you and Hermione." Fred chips in.

"He was on his way to prove it." Shaking his head at his brothers stupidity. "Even went as far as to accuse Malfoy as to trapping and raping Hermione." George finishes.

Sneering at the twins explanation Pansy steps forward. "We did no such thing to Harry or Hermione. Draco would never do that to her or anyone. We are NOT monsters who the hell does he think he is putting the blame on us if anyone was likely to do that it would be him." Shaking in anger Pansy continued. "We are not Death Eater's" She spits out at last.

Both Fred and George put up their hands in surrender to the angry Slytherin witch. "We are just saying what he said. We in no way believe him and think your right, if anyone would go that low it would be Ron. That is why we were trying to stop him from leaving the Burrow and the fight soon broke out."

Pulling Pansy back into his arms Harry gently rubs her back to calm her down. "I know Fred and George don't think of Slytherin's like that, don't shoot the messenger love." He whispers to her before feeling her nod and snuggle into his embrace. Harry looks back towards the twins who stood there both with mischievous grins on their faces in regards to him calming down the feisty witch. Rolling his eyes at them he ask them. "What happened after that?"

Smirking a little Fred clears his throat. "I don't know what has gotten into him lately but Percy has found this whole debacle rather infuriating and before Ron even managed to step a foot out the door Percy had hit him with a stinging hex to the ass." He tells them snickering as he remember the look of Ron's face from being hit by it. "Ron then sends a Furnunculus jinx back to Percy who dodges and curse manages to hit Charlie instead. Charlie then retaliates with a tripping jinx causing Ron to fall out of the doorway and into the back yard."

Snorting in slight amusement George continues for Fred. "One thing led to another and the next thing we know, Bill, Charlie, Percy and us were all in a duel with Ron in the back yard."

"He was out number but I will give him credit he did hold his own. We were sending pretty innocent hexes though." Fred tells Harry and Pansy.

Nodding his head in agreement to Fred's comment George adds his impute. "By then we just wanted him to stop wherever he had planed on going."

"Our family name has already taken a big hit as it is for his actions and we didn't want him to completely destroy any chance he might have to stay out of Azkaban for our parents sake." Fred chips in.

"I guess Ron saw that he was at a disadvantage, he started screaming how we were betraying him to protect the Slytherin's. This seemed to enrage him more so he starts throwing harsher jinx's not caring where they land even casting a couple bombarda maxima's." George relays to them.

Shrugging his shoulders he looks at Harry and the girl he had wrapped in his arms. "That brought the Auror's to the Burrow. We thought that Ron would calm down seeing them and he did for a bit." Fred adds while shaking his head.

Humming in agreement George picks up the conversation. "Yeah some of them where checking on our parents and Ginny and confirming with them that no one else was in the house while the other Auror's tried to calm everyone down."

Snorting at George's statement he looks to his twin. "You mean mainly calm Ron down."

Shaking his head in confusion Harry looks at the twins. "Then why did Percy get cursed if everything was calming down?"

Fred looks at them. "Ron was making such a commotion about how the Auror's shouldn't be bothering them and that they should be at the St. Mungo's arresting the Slytherin's for putting you and Hermione under the Imperious curse."

George snickers. "So Percy told them truth, loudly."

Nodding his head in agreement Fred explains more. "Percy told the Auror's that Ron and Ginny were been spiking people drinks lust a-day. He yelled out that everything Ron was sprouting about the Slytherin's supposedly doing was really him and that Ron was the real scum taking away your free will."

"I think Percy just wanted to make sure that the Auror's didn't believe anything out of Ron's mouth. We all feel it is that last thing Hermione and Malfoy need to deal with right now." George explains to them.

Running his hands through his hair again Fred sighs loudly. "Turns out that Ron didn't care for the finger to be pointed at himself and started hexing just Percy pretty bad. When he couldn't get through his shield the little shit started throwing darker curses within seconds of us casting pretego's over Percy."

Looking up to the ceiling in thought George adds. "I think the Auror's were a little confused about what to do and didn't want to but along hex a Golden Trio member and War hero."

Nodding in agreement to his twin interruption Fred continues. "When Ron saw how well Percy was protect he started casting some more Bombard Maxima's that ended up bringing the rest of the Burrow down."

Shaking his head in frustration George continues. "We all turned to make sure everyone around was all right."

"That is also when ours and Percy guard was down and Ron cast Sectumsempra." Fred finishes for George.

"Caught Percy right in the chest." The both said together giving both Harry and Pansy a cringing facial expression as they remember what had happened to there brother.

Crossing his arms and leaning himself against the desk like Fred was George looks at Harry. "One of the Auror's stupefied Ron as Bill rushed to Percy and said the counter curse."

Letting out a breath Fred looks right into Harry's eyes. "Your right that curse is nasty. Should be on the forgivable list I personally think."

Nodding his head at his twin statement George agrees. "I do to. We have always known that Ron was a hot head and had a bad temper but this is going beyond his normal foolish tantrums."

Shaking his head Harry looks to the twins. "I agree about it being on the list to, only thing is not many know of the curse and if you put it on a list of unforgivables more people will do it just to do an unforgivable, If that makes sense to you?" Crossing his arm Harry then looks to the door that contained the first friend that he had ever made. "As for Ron, well he has been more aggressive since the war. Actually since during the war if you think of the time he left Hermione and I in a jealous fit. I know he is upset about me not wanting to join the Auror's but I never thought that he would go as far as he has. I think me telling him and Ginny may have been the thing to push them to do what they did earlier." Harry tells them while bowing his head in guilt.

-Smack-

"Don't you dare Harry James Potter think that any of this is your fault." Pansy growls at him. "Ginny obviously has been thinking this plan for a while seeing she stole the fertility potion in September. Not just that she gave it to Hermione for some time before you even told them if I understand correctly." Still fuming Pansy stomps her foot. "You don't owe them a thing, not an explanation or their permission to live YOUR life how you want. What they did is something you have no control over and are in no way responsible for." Smacking him again she continues. "I will not let you beat yourself up because Ginny is a jealous and selfish hero seeking harlot and Ron is selfish moron who can't control his temper better then a two year old. You are not to blame for what they did." She says looking quickly to the twins before giving them a bashful look. "I am sorry to insult your brother and sister but I won't have Harry thinking he is to blame for any of this." She tells them before snuggling into Harry chest having clearly finished her rant.

Chuckling at the passionate witch Fred smiles at her. "There is no need to apologise. We agree with what your said about Ron and Ginny."

"We don't know were they got it from but they have a sense of self righteousness that is not a typical Weasley trait." George finishes looking towards his twin and see's him agreeing with his statement. "You are not to blame Harry. Please don't think you could have stop them from their selfish action's."

Nodding his head in agreement Harry opened his mouth to say something but was distracted by the opening of the door that Ron was earlier taking into. They all watch as Auror Allen quickly exits and closes the door behind him. Seeing the group of them he walks towards them while running his hand through his hair. He would rather be at home then dealing with this crap. War hero or not it seems that Ron Weasley has gone a barmy.


	42. Chapter 42

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Draco Malfoy once again was at a lost for words. He seriously thought that his exhaustion must have gotten the best of him for he swore he heard Hermione call out to him. After a hour of talking to her with no response back Draco soon fell into a fitful sleep. With his head resting at the side of Hermione's bed and both of his hands clasped around one of her small delicate ones he thought only of how much he loved her and needed her to pull through.

Hearing a small nock on the door he quickly wakes to the arrival of someone entering the room. Seeing the healer walk up to Hermione's bed clearly preparing to do some quick diagnostic spells Draco gently removes his hands that held Hermione's hand between his own and waited patiently for the Healer to finish.

Once Draco see's the healer was finished casting spells and was writing down notes Draco decided that it would be ok to finally question him. "How is she doing Healer Richardson?" Draco asked with worry clearly lacing his voice.

Smiling at the young man the healer puts his notes down to give Draco his full attention. "She is doing very well. Her temperature is now normal so Hypothermia is longer an issue. Her heart rate is strong and steady and the swelling has significantly decreased since we first induced her into the coma. She is actually healing faster then we had anticipated." He tells Draco with a large smile.

Draco felt a rush of relief after hearing that not only was she healing well but she was recovering faster then they had thought she would. Relieved Draco grasped her hand between his and gave her knuckles a soft kiss while thanking Merlin for her speedy recovery. Draco's attention was so focused on Hermione and thanking Merlin that he failed to see the healer who was eyeing their clasped hands with curiosity.

Softly clearing his throat as to not startle the young man Healer Richardson tries to get Draco's attention. "Out of curiosity would you and your wife be bonded by the pureblood curse?" He asks the young man.

Startled by not only the healer himself, who Draco had forgotten was even still in the room but also by his question Draco looks towards the healer. Seeing curiosity and if Draco wasn't mistaken awe in the healers facial expressions he slowly nods his head that they were. "She doesn't know." Draco tells the healer while looking towards Hermione's calm sleeping face. "I am sure you know who she is, Hermione Granger, War Hero and two thirds of the Golden Trio. Smartest witch of her age they call her."

Nodding his head the healer pulls up a chair beside the young man. "Yes, I know who she is. If I am not mistaken she is also one of the most famous muggleborn's in wizarding England." He adds to Draco's List. Seeing the clear hesitation cross Draco face at disclosing more info Healer Richardson quickly cast a mufflitio on them as well as locking the door. Putting his wand away he looks to the young man in front of him who still had not released the girls hand, if anything he seemed to be holding it tighter. "First I want to assure you that as your wife's healer anything you tell me will always be strictly confidential. I only ask so that I can help your wife recover faster."

Draco gave a quick nod in understanding. "Recently Hermione found out that she was adopted as a toddler. She doesn't know about her biological parents only about how she was found and how she came to be in the Grangers care." Seeing that the healer was still paying attention Draco continues. "My friends spotted the crest on my shoulder blade yesterday. That is when and how I figured out that we had activated the curse. We hadn't been able to see each other yet for me to explain what has happened or who she is before she ended up in the coma." He tells the healer.

Clearing his throat again healer Richardson looks Draco right in the eyes. "So due to the crest on your back I assume you know who her family is?"

Letting out a breath Draco nods. "I do, but Hermione does not." Shrugging his shoulders Draco looks back up to her beautiful face. "It doesn't matter to me if she came from muggle's or a magical family she still means the world to me. She could be Voldermot daughter for all I care I'll still love her for the amazing witch she is." Draco tells the healer passionately.

Smiling at the young man the healer leans forward a tad. "I can tell you love her Mr. Malfoy." Looking down at the still grasp hands the healer tilts his head a little to the left. "Tell me when you and your wife bonded was there a bright light and other disturbance?"

Blushing a bit while letting out a little cough Draco looks down to his Hermione's clasped hands. "To be honest sir I was a little distracted at the time."

Chuckling softly the healer pats Draco on the back. "I understand young man. Do you mind telling me who the crest identified her family as?"

Snapping his head up to look at the healer Draco contemplates on if he should tell him. Quickly coming to the conclusion that family history played a big part in medicine Draco decides the healer had a right to know. "It is the family crest of Nott and Greengrass sir." He tells him.

The healer raises one of his eyebrow's. "I assume her mother is Theadora Nott?" He asks.

Giving a curt nod Draco narrows his eyes at the healer. "How do you know that sir? How did you even know to ask if we are bonded come to think of it seeing you knew Hermione to be one of the most famous Muggleborn's in wizarding England?

Letting out a sigh the healer pinches the bridge of his nose. "I will answer how I know of her mother first. To be honest I was not aware of who her father was until you just mentioned it now. I trained in France you see to become a healer. Theadora Nott was one of my first patients. She had an extremely hard labour and was all alone. I believe she appreciated me due to the fact that I could converse in English. She mentioned she had a husband but not by name. He only wanted to be contacted when the child was finally born we were told." The healer said to Draco with a sad look on his face. "She had been mistreated I believed, was extremely frail. Now that I look at your wife I can see the resemblance clearly. She was a beautiful but petit women. The long labour and birth was just to much for her and Ms. Nott begun to hemorrhage in the middle of labor. We almost lost the baby but the little thing was a fighter and came into this world screaming her opinions." He says with a chuckle before becoming somber again. "The mother died shortly after the baby was born. If I remember correctly she only managed to hold her for a moment before we were forced to remove the baby from her arms so we could attempt to save her life."

They sat there in silence for a moment while Draco absorbed the information and the healer thought back in remembrance of the young Ms. Nott.

Clearing his throat the healer began again. "If I remember correctly the husband was a man named Olaf Gandsburg, maybe Grandsvok. I am sorry I can't really remember, she asked us to address her as Theadora Nott during her labor. I came to the conclusion that it was not a happy marriage. I do however distinctly remember the husband picking up the baby a week later. I remember it so clearly because I was shocked that he seemed to not care at all for his wife, the mother of what I thought was his child. When I went to question what arrangements he would like for his wife I was told to contact Ms. Nott's father as he was only being paid to take care of the child now so Ms. Nott was no longer his problem." Draco sneered in disgust at the healers words but continued to look back towards Hermione's with worry every few seconds. Raising his eyebrow in question to what Draco was doing the healer quickly came to an understanding. "I cast the mufflitio around us Mr. Malfoy. As a healer I am aware that people in a comatose state can hear what is happening around them. I didn't believe she needed to hear any of our discussion the second you stated she didn't know that you two had activated the pureblood curse." He reassured Draco.

Giving a stiff nod in thanks Draco goes over the information he just learned deciding to store the information for another time. Draco thinks back to the other question he had asked Healer Richardson. Giving the healer his complete attention he asks him, "how did you know that we activated the curse?"

Smiling slightly the healer clears his throat. "Before I tell you I would like to know one thing Mr. Malfoy, do you know why they call it a curse?"

Shaking his head slightly Draco looks to him. "To be honest I assumed it had to do with the bonding of the two people as well the inability to use contraceptives by magical means. That is all my father really warned me about as well as telling me to watch out for certain female population who preferred to trap the richer pureblood guys like myself into marriage."

Chuckling slightly the healer nods. "Those two aspects are true. Two people do become bonded and they can not separate or prevent pregnancy by using magical means. However that is not the entire reason it is called a curse per say. It is also not the reason why it is around to begin with. Contrary to what some believe it wasn't even invented truly by anyone specific." He tells the young man. Clearing his throat for a moment he soon continues. "Way back in Merlins time finding another magical person was not as common as you might think. Finding a person who came from only a magical family was even harder. Most witches and wizards were born to Muggles or only had one magical parent. When two people who both came from magical family married they sometimes would become bonded. Marriages happened a lot younger back then and most of the time the man was older and more experienced we will say, so the bonding didn't always happen. On the rare occurrence that two equal inexperienced people joined themselves in marriage with another with the same magical heritage it was thought to be a fated bonding also known as a pureblood bonding. Some of these couples soon found they shared a bond like no other's though. Their magical strength increased. There children were stronger and born more magically powerful. The couple could speak telepathically to each other no matter the distance they were apart and they had the ability to help heal each other as well as their children." The healer told Draco while looking down at their still clasped hands.

Following the healers line of sight Draco sees that the healer is looking at his hand that still had a firm grip to Hermione's. Looking quickly back up to the healer both of Draco's eyebrows raise in shock. "I thought that a fated pair were just myths?"

Shaking his head no the healer looks at Draco. "No, a true fated match is not a myth. When word began to travel about the abilities of people who were fated many purely magical families began to arrange marriages of the own children to other purely magical families. However when ever they did this they found that the only gift they were blessed with was the inability to prevent pregnancy to regular magical children and in some cases only squibs would be born. That with the inability to ever separate it soon became known as a pureblood curse. Over the centuries they were able to narrow it down to only when pureblood's lost their virginities together would this happen."

Looking slightly baffled he looks to the healer. "What would make Hermione and I different?" He asks the healer.

The healer gives him a big smile. "Simple, your purity made you different." He tells Draco.

Shaking his head in confusion Draco asks again. "I don't understand." He tells Healer Richardson.

Standing the healer retrieve's his notes and returns the chair to it's original place. "Most wouldn't see it, I believe you yourself can not see it, but I can see the magic running from you to your wife through your clasped hands Mr. Malfoy. You are healing your wife and children just by releasing your love via your magic." Healer Richardson who was now standing by the door getting ready to leave looks right into Draco's eyes. "The similarity's Mr. Malfoy is that you and your wife have purity of your magical blood and purity in your virgin bodies that has caused you two to become bonded like many others before you. The difference though my young friend is that both you and your wife also have purity of the heart. You gave yourselves fully and in truth to each other. The purity of your hearts desires and intent is what has made you two a true fated match." The healer finishes explaining to Draco with a warm smile before exiting the room and leaving Draco to his thoughts.


	43. Chapter 43

**I do not own Harry Potter...**

* * *

Harry and Pansy walked in silence with their hands joined to the Ministry floo. They had decided that after giving their statement to Auror Jamison Allen about what had happened over the evening and saying a quick goodbye to the Weasley twins that the needed to head to Malfoy Manor. As much as Harry would prefer to crawl into bed he needed to follow up with the Malfoy's as well as Blaise and Theo to see if any progress was made in regards to dealing with the nasty beetle known as Rita Skeeter. Having still not heard back from Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was acting Minister of Magic, Harry was at a lost on what he should do next. Ironically if he ever needed a heavy hand in dealing with certain issues Hermione was always the best to go to for how to get things done. Snorting to himself he thought back to all the times Hermione had found creative ways in dealing with the people who had crossed her. If he thought about it more closely now Harry really wasn't surprised that she had made such good friends with many of the Slytherin's. She was probably just a tad more brave then cunning which is why she was sorted into Gryffindor. It also said how truly cunning she was because if Harry was honest with himself he didn't think he had ever met a braver soul then Hermione Granger, including himself.

Sighing Harry thinks to himself that things really would have been simpler if the other's just agreed to finding someone to off that annoying bug. Feeling a slight squeeze of his hand Harry looks down to Pansy. Merlin he was thankful for her presence tonight, it would have been unbearable having to deal with everything alone. Ever since she had become a constant presence in his life he has found it easer to breath and be himself. He enjoyed that she was feisty and opinionated. In many ways she reminded him of Hermione but just as different and special all at the same time. He never feared that Pansy was with him for anything other then himself. Giving her a quick hug and a kiss to the forehead before stepping into the floo Harry looks into her eyes. "Thank you for standing beside me this evening Pansy. I don't think I could have kept the somewhat calm I have been if it wasn't for you." Giving her a kiss he continues. "I love you Pansy, I hope you know that." He tells her while quickly taking control of her lips before she can say anything in return. This kiss was a long and passionate one that left them both gasping a little for breath when they could no longer continue the kiss due to need to air.

Looking back adoringly into his eyes Pansy gives him a soft and loving smile. "I love you too Harry. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world other then beside you." She tells him while gently stroking his cheek.

Giving her a soft peck on the lips before pecking her cheek in a soft kiss Harry squeezes her hand again. "We should go love." Nodding they enter the floo together as Pansy calls out Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Blaise arrived at the Manor apparition point and quickly made it to the manor's front door. Knocking loudly he was shocked to have been greeted by Lucius Malfoy himself. In all the years that he had been coming to the Manor he had never been greeted by Lord Malfoy at the door.

Lucius quickly looked over Blaise from head to toe and raised his one eyebrow at the young Mr. Zabini disheveled appearance. Having heard the many stories over the years from his son and his friends about Blaise Zabini reputation it did not take a genius to know what he had been previously up to before he had come to the Manor. Clearing his throat Lucius smirks at his sons friend. "Mr. Zabini it is a pleasure to see you. I am glad to see by your appearance that you seemed to understand the rush that was acquired in response to our current situation."

Confused by Lucius statement Blaise quickly looks down at his appearance. Seeing his shirt still untucked and fly for his pants wide open he quickly turns around and fixes his clothes while hearing Lucius snickering at him from behind. Turning around Blaise face takes on a blushing appearance which was quite the feat due to his naturally tan complexion. Clearing his throat Blaise looks to the still smirking Mr. Malfoy. "I was in a bit of a hurry my apologies for arriving in such a state sir."

Standing to the side to allow Blaise to enter the manor Lucius chuckles softly. "We were all young and in a hurry at some time Mr. Zabini. Do come in I believe other's have arrived at this time also. We will head to my study unless you would like some time to freshen up first."

Shaking his head while still slightly blushing Blaise clears his throat again. "I am fine now sir. I think it would be best if we went straight to the study."

Still snickering Lucius was the one to clear his throat this time. "Follow me Mr. Zabini we will see who has arrived then." Lucius tells Blaise while slowly making his way to his study with Blaise behind him with rosy hue still coloring his cheeks.

* * *

Harry and Pansy stepped out of the floo together and were quickly greeted by the Lady of the Manor herself, Narcissa Malfoy.

"Pansy it is wonderful to see you, I do wish it was under better circumstance of course." Narcissa Malfoy greets Harry girlfriend while giving her a gentle hug and a kiss to each cheek in greeting. Smiling to Harry Narcissa also embraces Harry with a small hug. "Thank you for owling us Pansy. We are glad that Draco still knows that he can come to us about anything. Which I hope you know you can to my dear." She tells the young girl while giving her a comforting squeeze to the shoulder and also looking to Harry to giving them a look that portrayed that they would be there for him in the same way as well.

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy," Harry said with a slight blush.

Chuckling softly at causing the chosen one to blush Narcissa addressed them both. "We will be heading to Lucius study where Professor Snape, Lord and Young Master Nott are waiting for us. I do believe as we speak Lucius is also escorting Mr. Zabini who has just arrived via apparition." She tells them as she gracefully makes her way through the extensive Malfoy Manor halls.

* * *

Blaise arrived the study not long after being greeted by Lord Malfoy at the door. He bowed his head in greeting to Lord Nott and Professor Snap while giving Theo a quick pat on the back in greeting.

"I hope you were able to be successful in locating that beetle Mr. Zabini." Thoros Nott asks him.

Snickering slightly Lucius Malfoy looks to Thoros. "If Mr. Zabini appearance when he first arrived was any indication he was most defiantly successful."

Blushing again Blaise clears his throat. "I was able to find out where she would be at this time yes. As today is Christmas Day there is no Prophet being made so until this evening the office is closed and she will be located at home, which I was most fortunate to get the address to." He tells the room.

Knowing of Mr. Zabini many dalliance's with the opposite sex Severus Snape was able to pick up on what Lucius had hinted to in mentioning of his appearance when he first arrived. "I am sure you were very fortunate with your information gathering Mr. Zabini." He said with a raised eyebrow. "However please give us all the courtesy of informing us of the information you gathered without relaying the how." Severus finished with a bored tone.

Blushing again Blaise goes to clear his throat and tell them but is interrupted but the sharp sound of heels walking on tile heading towards them as well as the sound of two others footsteps being heard between the click of the heels. Within moment Narcissa Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson as well as Harry Potter walked into the study where they have all gathered.

"Mr. Zabini. I am glad that you are here, I do hope you were successful in your endeavors?" She asks while raising her eyebrow at the snickers that followed her comment from her husband, Severus and young Master Theo. "Did I miss something gentlemen?" She inquires.

Shaking his head while trying to control the blush from becoming more prominate Blaise Zabini clears his throat. "No Mrs. Malfoy you did not miss anything." He tells her quickly. "I was just advising the others that I was able to locate where Miss. Skeeter would be at this time."

Smiling deviously Narcissa Malfoy quickly straightens out the winkles from her dress robes. "That is most fortunate Mr. Zabini. Does anyone else have anything to add before Severus and I go and pay Miss. Skeeter a visit?" She asks the room.

Stepping up a bit and clearing his throat Harry Potter looks around the room to the gathered witches and wizards. "I don't believe this has anything to do with Miss. Skeeter but Pansy and I have just returned from the Auror office." Looking down at Pansy before address the room again he continues. "We were able in the end to lodge our complaint about Ronald and Ginny Weasley."

"What kind of reaction did your receive from the Auror Mr. Potter and where you able to talk to anyone who also were apart of the Order?" Severus asks Harry directly.

Nodding to his Professor, someone Harry had recently grown to greatly respect he looks directly at him. "Yes Professor we were able to speak after some interruptions to Auror Jamison Allen. I am sure you remember him from the Order as well as a previous partner to Tonks." Harry told him before chuckling at the next bit of information he was going to revel. "Do to the nature of our interruptions that had prevented us from speaking with him earlier I would say that Auror Allen was able to fully comprehend the likely hood of the Weasley siblings actions. He will be seeking a warrant for Ginny to be brought in for questioning and they have just added the charges to Ron current long list." He tells them.

Two different question soon filled the room being ask by everyone. Lusius, Severus and Thoros were able to pick up on the charges added comment and inquired about that. While Blaise, Theo and Narcissa where inquiring about the interruptions they had at the Auror office. Looking to Pansy Harry let out a deep breath.

Knowing that Harry was still coming to terms with the information that he had recently received about how low his friend had come she looks to everyone else in the room. Stepping forward and clearing her throat to gain everyone's attention she gives Harry a warm smile before she begins her explanation. "When we first arrived to the Ministry the Auror Department was quiet and not a soul could be found. Harry and I went up to the owlery to send notes to the older Weasley brothers. When we return at the department we found Auror Allen. After speaking with him there was a disruption at the elevator entrance. They were bringing someone in who was making quite a ruckus. Allen thought that we at first were there to help release who they were bringing into custody. When we inquired why we would be there trying to get someone release we found out that it was Ron Weasley that they had brought in after he had cast the Sectumsempra curse on his brother Percy." Pansy tells the group as quickly as she can.

Nodding his head in agreement to everything they said Harry looks at everyone's shocked faces especially the pale face of Severus Snape who was in fact the inventor of the nasty curse. "The twins showed up shortly after. Turns out that Ron was being questioned by his family about the events this evening and Ron tried to reason his way out of it by pointing blame towards the Slytherin and stating that both Hermione and I have been placed under the Imperious curse by the them. He also went as far as to accuse Draco as the person who should be charged with rape and entrapment of Hermione." Seeing and hearing the objections from everyone in the room Harry quickly raised his hands in surrender. "We all know that isn't true and Ron is just trying to get the heat off himself. Turns out that Percy called him out as well as the rest of the Weasley brother's in defence of the Slytherins. When Ron felt cornered with the fact that all his brothers were against him and supporting the Slytherin he started casting Bombarda Maxima's not caring where or what his cursing hit." Harry struggled to finish.

Seeing Harry struggle Pansy finished the story about what they had been told had happened. "The Auror showed up due to the Burrow being a old safe house of the Order of the Phoenix because of Ron's cursing. He ended up hitting the Burrow and it collapsed. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley along with Ginny were able to escape with only minor injuries. By the time everything was said and done and Percy had advised the Auror's that us Slytherin's were innocent and that Ron himself was the one that was guilty of what he was accusing them off Ron then went crazy. In the end after they had finally had Ron under control the Burrow was destroyed and Ron had hit Percy with the Sectumsempra curse." She finishes while looking around at their shocked faces.

"I knew that boy always had terrible control of his temper but I never thought that he would go this far." Severus Snape shakes his head while taking a seat still a little pale from the knowledge that the terrible curse he had invented when he was younger was once again used.

Also sitting down Lucius looks to the young Mr. Potter. "I am sorry for the misfortune of the Weasley family. If there is anything we can do to help some of the more moral members please let us know." He tells him before clearing his throat to continue. "Do you know what Mr. Weasley has been charged with?" He inquires to both Harry and Pansy.

Wrapping his arm around Pansy Harry looks towards Mr. Malfoy. "We stayed with the twins for a moment and found out that he has been changed with destruction of property, attempted murder, several counts of assault. As for the charges with respect to what happened with Hermione well they need to speak with her first but it looks like another charge of assault at least." Shrugging his shoulders he looks at the group.

Clapping her hands and standing tall Narcissa Malfoy gazes across the witch and wizards in the room gaining all their attention while stopping her gaze on Harry. "I am sorry to hear that your friend has seemed to have lost his senses Mr. Potter. I am more apologetic in hearing that his family seems to have suffering more from his selfish actions. I may not get along well with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley but I do not believe they deserve to be going through everything they have tonight." Looking at the rest of to room she continues. "However seeing as the Weasley siblings situation have been dealt with to the best of our abilities at this moment our next issue is in silencing a bug problem that we have seemed to acquired. Mr. Zabini. I assume that you were successful at locating where we would be able to fine Miss. Skeeter at this time." Narcissa finishes with her attention now on Blaise Zabini.

Jumping to attention at being called out Blaise clears his throat to try to cover his small squeak in surprise. No matter what anyone told him on how much of a gentle and caring woman Narcissa Malfoy was the women scared the tinkle out of him. She was a wonderful and caring woman yes but Blaise was no idiot when it came to respecting and fearing a feisty and cunning woman with power like his best mates mother. "Yes Mam. If we go to her personal residence soon we should be able to catch her before the Daily Prophet opens up in preparing for tomorrow addition."

Nodding in satisfaction Narcissa looks to Severus. "You will be joining me I assume Severus?" She asks him.

Standing while nodding in agreement he looks to Lady Malfoy with a small smirk on his face. "Yes Narcissa. I do believe it would be of a benefit to let me help exterminate the bug problem."

Looking to Thoros and his son Narcissa raised an eyebrow in question. "Would you like to accompany us Thoros and Theo?" She asked them.

Looking towards his son for confirmation he shakes his head No to Narcissa. "I think our presence would just add more to her desire to run amuck in those columns of hers. I trust that both you and Severus can handle the situation productively. I have some of Theadora's belongs in storage that I would like to go through. I never had the desire to relive what she may have left behind before believeing that both the baby and her had passed at the same time. It might serve as proactive to know if she had left any information of what may have gone on so I can prepare for any incounter with the Greengrass family."

Giving him and his son a curt nod in agreement Narcissa turns her head to Pansy and Harry. "As for yourselves Mr. Potter and Pansy would you care to join us?" She ask the two who still held tightly to each others hand.

Harry gives Pansy a quick look before addresses Narcissa. "I think Mrs. Malfoy like Theo and his father we will provide only more for her to want to write about. Knowing that she is being dealt with is all I need to know. If you don't mind I think we will head back to the hospital and check on Percy and the Weasley's to see how they are as well as check on Hermione and Draco." He tells her.

"I think that I will accompany you Mr. Potter and Miss Parkinson. While you are checking on the Weasley family I will go and tell Draco what our plan of action is." Lucius says to both Harry and Pansy while he walks over to his wife. Giving her a peck on the cheek he smiles at her. "Don't kill her my dear." He chuckles out loud at her sheepish look.


	44. Chapter 44

**I do not own Harry Potter...**

 **I am sorry I have not updated in a while. My daughter went back to school and a few extra life's "this and that's" have been keeping me busy.**

 **Also a sweet little review mentioning that every freaking sentence has a problem kind of puts a damper on someone wanting to finishing a story.**

 **Then to top it off my laptop/tablet I was using wouldn't power up. Would not recommend the thing that is for sure. Luckily it was my birthday recently so my hubby gifted me with a proper laptop. It will take me a bit to get with the flow again but hopefully it will all come back.**

 **I also hit a writing block, and kids are driving me insane block.**

 **I will try to do the daily updates again.**

 **Thank you all who do support my story and understand that I hardly have to time to write it to begin with without worrying about super edited perfect grammatical posting. I haven't honestly had that many reviews about the grammar but I will say that it kind of says more about the ones that mention it seeing as you really need to, as my 6-year daughter would sings constantly, let it go!**

* * *

A loud knocking on her door interrupted the women who currently sat at her desk in a state of urgency while frantically dictating her most recent article to her reliable quick quill notes. Her excitement and giddiness at having the scope of the year was palpable in the small chaotic office.

Rita Skeeter was extremely annoyed by the disruption of the door preventing her from finishing what she knew would be her career making article. She tried to ignore the continuous tapping on her front door with little success. After several minutes of the non stop knocking she knew that the only way she would get any peace to finish her article was to answer her blasted door and get rid of whoever disturbed her in the progress of dictating wizard world's most breaking news.

Angrily she whipped open her front door that the pest behind it still continued to knock on to find a lone hooded man standing on her poach. Slowly the person removed their hood and Rita soon saw that in front of her a young man who she believed was Blaise Zabini. Having had the pleasure to see and observe the young man at the hospital earlier she had come to her own personal opinion that the boy, even though he was a Slytherin, was a rather slow and simple one. Smiling coaly at the boy she immediately thought that this would be perfect to manipulate for statement about her earlier evening discoveries.

Her being at the hospital to hear the juicy gossip was a fluke. she was following up on a tip off about a young boy that had turned his whole family into frogs with his accidental magic. She was desperate for any story that would help pay some of the bills and debt that she had acquired over the years. It was hard to stay as well kept as she was without any of her articles being purchased. Ever since that little muggleborn upstart stuck her in that jar for a few months and then forbade her from writing any articles about the boy-who-lived or face being turned into the ministry about being an unregistered animigus she had been struggling to make ends meat and still keep her polished appearance.

Portraying a nervous smile Blaise humbly bowed to the women. Blaise was amused now having seen the reporter in her actual beetle form that as a human she had a striking likeness to her animigus form. "Miss Skeeter I don't know if you know me but my name is Blaise Zabini and I was hoping for a minute of your time." Blaise asks in a shy but friendly voice.

Smiling inwardly Rita gave him a simpering greeting. "Mr. Zabini I believe that I saw you earlier at St. Mungo's I do hope that no one you care for has fallen ill?"

Giving the delusional bug a smile Blaise shakes his head. "No Mam, no one I _care_ about is ill." Blaise widens his smile. "That is why I have see you though. I believe that we might be able to benefit from each others _knowledge_ you might say."

Smirking at the boy who in Rita's eyes was a moronic little boy, she gestures him into her home. "I would be happy to see what I might be able to help you with Mr. Zabini."

Before stepping in Blaise looks behind himself to see two other hooded figures standing at the bottom of the small set of stairs that led up to the porch where he now stood in front of the door. "Would you mind if my acquaintance's also join us Miss. Skeeter. I believe that they would have even more to contribute to what we need to discuss." Blaise tells her while giving her an innocent friendly smile.

Looking over his shoulder and realizing that the boy was not alone she gave him un uneasy smile. She could manipulate like a pro when it was one on one but in a group she found it a tad more difficult. Looking to see the boy innocently looking at her for confirmation she smiles predatory to him. This little man would bring no one that could outmaneuver her, she has the three of them eating out of her hands and spilling their and their friends and family secrets in no time. "It would be a pleasure to invite them in. My home is open to anyone one you deem fit young Mr. Zabini." She tells him.

Turning around Blaise looks at the two figures who had still remained hooded at her the bottom of Miss. Skeeter's steps. Due to the rather busy street that Skeeter lived on the three of them thought it would be best to be invited in as welcome guest so they did not start a public display. No one needed to know that under the cloaks stood Professor Severus Snape and Narcissa Malfoy. By having Blaise get them into the dwelling with a friendly invite no authorities would need to be called due to nosey neighbors that could even now be seen peeking through gaps of their curtains even in the wee hours of Christmas morning.

Looking back Blaise gives the two hooded figures a curt nod as confirmation that they may also enter. Severus Snape and Narcissa Malfoy cautiously made their way into Skeeter's dwelling making sure to keep their hoods low to hide their identity. They felt it would be best until they decided it would be the best time to show themselves. Skeeter eagerly simpered her hello to the hood figures with an amused smile and their tactics to seem mysterious, the need teens had with their theatrics always was amusing. Skeeter gestures the three guest with her hand to the place in front of her desk where he can sit. With only two available chairs besides the one that Skeeter had placed herself in behind her cluttered desk, Narcissa took one seat while Blaise Zabini took another and Severus stayed off to the side. Both hooded figures still kept their hoods firmly down while Skeeter continued to eye them warily.

Clearing his throat in attempt to get Skeeter to focus on him Blaise looks to the woman with an innocent smile. "First I want to thank you Miss Skeeter for taking the time to talk to me."

Dimpling a bit Rita Skeeter fluttered her hand in the air. "We are all here to help each other Mr. Zabini, the pleasure was all mine." Brining over her quick quill she gave Blaise a coy smile. "You don't mind if I use quick quill do you." Straightening her posture and now giving Blaise a predatory smile she doesn't even let him respond. "I knew you wouldn't, now tell me Mr. Zabini. How do you feel now that Miss. Granger or I guess I could say Miss Greengrass managed to dig her nails and trick your best mate Mr. Malfoy into activating the pureblood curse? Do you feel as appalled as I am that she has portrayed herself to be the helpless muggleborn this whole time while in fact she is a sacred 28. How does if feel to be manipulated by the so called War hero who has been lying to us this whole time, what else is she lying about?"

Changing his innocent smile to a predatory one within a blink of the eye, Blaise gives Rita a hard glare. "I am so glad that you have decided to go straight to the heart of the matter in what we need to speak about Miss. Skeeter."

Mistaking his angered look to be about the thought of what that no good hussy Granger did to his best mate, she dimples at him. "You must call me Rita. I know this must be hard for you, no young man wants to be trapped in marriage and to have her already expecting must be quite a blow for Mr. Malfoy. I understand your anger Mr. Zabini." She tries comforts him with a mocking fake sweetness. "The fact that she was taking fertility potions to trap Mr. Malfoy just speaks volumes at what type of harlot I have always known Miss Granger to be."

"Your mistaken on what my anger is actually about Miss Skeeter."

"Maybe I could shed some light on what he is angry about Miss. Skeeter and in doing so why we have come to have this meeting with you in the first place." A soft but menacing voice comes from the hooded figure sitting next to Blaise as they slowly begin to lower their hood. "You see, Blaise here was very shocked to find out that you were able to overhear the conversations that he had privately with his fellow classmates and came to me to see if I would be able to help insure that if you were to print anything to do with either Draco or Hermione that it may be the last thing that you ever print." The voice of Narcissa Malfoy states in a clear firm voice.

The color quickly drains from the reporters face as she looks at who had been hiding behind the hood. Swallowing hard she looks to Lady Malfoy. "Surly you want to have the harlot who has trapped your son to be held accountable don't you Lady Malfoy?" Rita tries to reason with her while hearing a slight shuffle from her left she sees the other hood figure stand beside the terrifying woman.

"Miss. Skeeter you are very much mistaken; my new daughter in-law is very much a victim in this as much as my son. However, we are pleased to welcome her into our family with open arms and we will if we have to protect her to the full ability that us Malfoy's and Black's family have at our disposable. Which it seems still till to this day is a rather large ability. May I remind you of the terrible demise of your predecessor Miss. Anna Oxford?"

"You... you... you wouldn't?" Rita Skeeter stuttered out while a visible sheen of sweat began to accumulate at her hairline.

Now giving her own predatory smile Narcissa Malfoy looks Rita right in the eye while raising one eyebrow in question. "Wouldn't I what Miss. Skeeter? If I remember correctly Miss Oxford was a brilliant journalist in her time I was told, she was very much like you. Twisted stories with farfetched and exaggerated conclusions. Yes, very much like you. She also made the same mistake of poking her nose around my family and sadly was found to be so guilt ridden by her own lies she felt she had to take her own life." Shifting herself in her seat Narcissa narrowed her eyes at the reporter. "I would hate to see this story that you seemed to be frothing over about my son and Miss Granger cause you the same guilt. It would be a shame for the wizarding world to loose such a reporter, wouldn't you agree Severus?"

Miss Skeeter's breath hitched as she was advised about who the other occupant was.

lowering his hood Severus Snap gave her a glare that caused her to almost tinkle in her very own knickers. "Yes Narcissa, it would be a shame for Miss Skeeter to follow the same path as Miss Oxford."

Chuckling slightly at the fear that Rita Skeeter was showing Blaise gave her a slytherin worthy smirk, "So Miss Skeeter what is it going to be?"


	45. Chapter 45

**I do not own Harry Potter...**

* * *

No words were spoken between father and son and they flooed back to Nott Manor from the Malfoys. Theo followed his father as he quickly walked through the manor towards the wing that had not been occupied since his grandfather's death. As a child Theo had been curious about the wing that he was unable to enter, when he questioned his father about it he remembers being told that some memories need to stay in the past and do not need to be visited in the flesh when they are already haunted in his dreams. As he grew older and matured he learned that his grandfather was a man that ruled with an iron fist and put his status and power above all else even his family. Theo was aware that his grandmother had died when his aunt was young but other then that his father spoke very little of his deceased family during his childhood even to this day.

His father stopped abruptly in front of a set of doors and reached out to touched the door with the tip of his finger tips. "This was your Aunt Theodora's room. I believe when she past her husband sent back all her belongs that she had taken with her and your grandfather ordered for them to be stored in her room and the door locked." Taking a deep breath, he reached out to open the door after quickly unlocking it with his wand. "I believe that if she had not passed when she did then she would have been blasted of the family tree."

Watching his father closely open the door and take a step in Theo followed him as he looked around the room. "Why did Hermione not show up on the tree father, as a Nott descendent shouldn't she have appeared?" Theo asked him.

"I believe that your grandfather may have cursed the family tapestry after Theodora was banished from England and wed to her husband." He looks at his son. "Her husband never showed up on tapestry as well as Hermione's birth. I am surprised I didn't think of it sooner as seeing it did not register either Theodora or your mother's death." He tells his son as he gently glides a finger of a picture of himself and who Theo assumed was his aunt that resided on the dresser. The picture showed a young Thoros with his right arm swung over a petit witch who Theo observed resembled Hermione except for his Aunt had blonde curly hair compared to Hermione chocolate colored hair. "I never looked into their death's not registering for the plain and simple fact that I would preferred it the way that it was, made it a little easier and lest permanent that they where no longer with us."

Theo nodded in understand on why his father would have just left the tapestry how it was not questioning why it did not show his sister and his wife deaths. Taking a look around the room he spots some boxes in front of the closet and begins to make his way over to them. "I think these are the boxes that you are looking for father. Is there anything that we are looking for in particular father?" He asks while he begins to open one of the top boxes.

Bowing his head and letting out a sigh his father makes it over to his son and the boxes. "I am ashamed to say that I don't even know the name of the man of whom my sister was wedded to. I did not attend the wedding even though I believe there wasn't anything other then my father dragging her to the Ministry in his country and signing her over. Once my father had done that he had forbidden anyone to speak of her. I was on my honeymoon with your mother when she was moved, by the time I returned and settled I had learned of her death and there was no more I thought that I could do. Your grandfather stated that the baby had died along with my sister and we as a family where better off without either of them." Looking at his son he went through with him what little belongings that his sister was able to leave with. Mainly clothes and jewelry. "I believe that Hermione deserves to have these pieces that had belonged to Theodora." He tells his son as he puts the pieces to the side for her along with some pictures and the silver hair and brush set which had at some point also belonged to his mother that he had convinced his father to give to Theodora for her 13th birthday.

Looking towards the pill that his father had started to put aside for Hermione of items that had belonged to his aunt Theo noticed a specific detail that he couldn't help asking his father about. "Father I don't mean to pry but I know from the watches, and cuff links that I have been given over the years that all of them are Nott family jewellery but I don't see any inherited pieces in her collection, why is that?"

Taking a seat, he looks to his son who was still looking through the pile that he had put aside for Hermione. "You won't find any for the fact that my father never gave her any other the comb set that I had gifted her. Your Grandfather blamed your Aunt for our mother's death. My mother and father were like your Draco and Hermione they wedded under the terms to be a pureblood match. My father was sure that in doing this he would be able to get around the Nott curse."

"What do you mean the Nott curse?" Theo interrupted his father.

Clearing his throat his father looked at his son knowing now was the time to let the boy know what his family had been struggling to overcome for centuries. "It is believed that one of our ancestor's who was due to wed a woman under a contract to obtain a pureblood match skipped out on her and married another. She cursed our family that all female Nott's either married to or born of the family will die after a new Nott is brought into this world. My father married my mother in hopes of being a pureblood match that it would shield her from the curse however she still died right after I was born. My mother's sister came to help my father with me as seeing that my father had no other family to help him with such a young baby. My father and my Aunt who I had consider to be my mother fell in love. When I was six she became pregnant and my father begged and begged her to not have the baby she would not listen and soon after Theodora was born she died. My father hired a nurse to care for Theodora and my father never truly forgave her for her mother's death. He hardly new my real mother so when she passed it did not break him like Theodora mother who he truly did love. She was raised by nurses her whole life and other then in society name he did not honor her as his daughter."

Bowing his head during the story Theo looked at his father. "Do you blame me for my mother's death? I know that you loved her."

Shaking his head, he answers. "No my boy, I do not blame you. I blame myself more then anything. I knew the risks as well as your mother did. We choose to bring you into the world knowing them and I do not regret it for one day even though I do miss her everyone of those days." He tells his son as he stands to continue to look through the boxes giving his son some time to understand his words.

Clearing his throat, he looks to his father. "Father, if what you say is a Nott family curse for all nots either born or wed into the family wouldn't that mean that Hermione would fall under the curse?"

Nodding his head he looks his son in the eyes. "Yes, she may fall under the curse also. I am hoping though that she does not as technically she would be a Greengrass not a Nott. Also I am hoping that your friend Draco and her are a true match."

"Does it make a difference you told me once that the Curse of the Pureblood was just a curse and that a true match has not been made for over a hundred years. I don't know how they could be any different from all the others." He questions his father.

"It does make a difference. We will cross that bridge however at another time for now we have a small trip to take." He says while holding up a marriage license with his sister name and the name of the man she had married. Coming closer to his father he see's the name. Mr. Olaf Grandsvok. "I don't know about you but I would like to know what happened to my niece after my sister died." His father advised him with a pure look of hatred that Theo had not witnessed on his fathers face since the time of the Dark Lord.


End file.
